


From Almaty, With Love

by vanillalil



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Agarrações gratuitas, Anal Sex, Dormir Juntos (literalmente), Enthusiastic Consent, Falling In Love, First Kiss, First Time, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Intercrural Sex, Love Confessions, M/M, Masturbation, Mudanças de POV (pontos de vista), Mutual Pining, Otabek tem 19, Otabek é um homem renascentista, Premature Ejaculation, Rimming, Slice of Life, Slow Burn, Wet Dream, Yuri tem 17, bottom otabek, eles tem uma coisa com mexer nos cabelos um do outro, unprotected sex
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-10-14 05:44:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 43,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10530129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanillalil/pseuds/vanillalil
Summary: É tranquilo aqui. Mesmo que o alarme da maldita BMW do vizinho não parasse de disparar pelos últimos vinte minutos. Calmo, mesmo que o alarme tenha feito o cachorro desse mesmo vizinho uivar como louco, e que ele trabalhe até tarde, e não esteja aqui para acalmar o cachorro idiota.É silencioso… Eles não falaram um com o outro desde aquela manhã, quando Yuri saiu para ver sua professora e Otabek saiu para fazer o que diabos ele fazia todas as manhãs antes de ir para o rinque.“Você se acostumou com o barulho?”“Sim, mas… acho que eu gosto do silêncio também.”Ou: Yuri passa o verão com Otabek, em Almaty.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [From Almaty, With Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8836096) by [BoxWineConfessions](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoxWineConfessions/pseuds/BoxWineConfessions). 



“Eles são tão fodidamente nojentos” Yuri pontuou a mensagem com uma selfie. Ele está fazendo uma expressão rabugenta no primeiro plano. Logo atrás dele, Viktor e Yuuri estão tentando alimentar um ao outro com o bolo de casamento.

Casamentos na praia não eram uma tendência na Rússia, mas ele teve uma vida inteira de exposição à televisão e filmes ocidentais, vira patinadoras e dançarinas o suficiente postarem fotos dos seus casamentos na mídia. Tivera tempo o bastante para se convencer que eles são super cafonas, então é claro que seria isso o que eles escolheriam.

Areia e gaivotas não vão bem com traje a rigor.

Pelo menos Viktor teve bom senso de dar ao seu Katsudon o longo noivado que ele queria. Ele meio que esperava que os dois juntassem os trapos logo depois do mundial do ano passado. Houve bebida e mais demonstrações públicas de afeto do que ele gostaria de ver, então Viktor implorara a ele que fosse até o cartório como testemunha dos dois.

Por sorte, Katsudon lembrou no último minuto que seus pais ficariam chateados se eles fizessem isso sem seu conhecimento, mesmo que fosse só parte de ”assinar os papéis” e não a tão importante parte da “cerimônia”.

Então eles esperaram. Esperaram um ano inteiro até que pudessem carregar os pais de Yuuri para o Mundial desse ano, e o arrancaram do quarto na manhã seguinte à cerimônia de premiação para ser sua “testemunha”. Besteira. Eles já contavam com os pais de Yuuri, Yakov e a maioria dos finalistas masculinos à tira colo.

Ele se deixou levar, mas rosnou, e chutou, e amaldiçoou seus nomes, para não perder o costume. Eles não lhe deram nenhum tempo para se recuperar. Fazia menos de 24 horas que Otabek agarrou o ouro e o deixou com a prata. Perder para Otabek foi duro. Pior que perder para Yuuri e Otabek. O programa de Otabek foi impecável, e ele ganhou por merecimento. Foi difícil porque Yuri sabia, com cada fibra do seu ser, enquanto assistia Otabek, com a boca aberta e o coração acelerado, que ele merecia a vitória. Seu único consolo foi superar a colocação de Yuuri, que ficou com o bronze.

De qualquer forma, ele os acompanhou. O motivo ele não soube precisar. Não tinha _nada_ a ver com o fato de Yuuri ser sincero sobre se aposentar esse ano… Tendo até mesmo começado a procurar programas de mestrado e a considerar a ideia de comentar a próxima temporada para a TV Tokyo, esse nível de sinceridade. Viktor já tendo uma lista de patinadores do mundo inteiro implorando para vir a Hasetsu e ter seu programa coreografado por ele, sincero assim. Mas não o incomodava realmente. Ele finalmente derrotara o Katsudon e, mesmo não sendo um ouro, era o bastante. Definitivamente não o incomodava.

Nesse momento, ele mexe na tela do celular com uma expressão desinteressada “Você deveria ter aceitado ser meu par. Nós podíamos ter alugado uma moto e caído fora daqui quando tudo começasse a ficar brega demais.” Yuri detestava mandar mais mensagens enquanto sua última não tinha sido respondida, mas era urgente.

Viktor estava puxando sua manga, levemente embriagado, com um “Yuri, dance comigo.” O telefone vibrou em sua mão, finalmente era Otabek. “Você não me convidou.” “Yuuri já está com Phichit. Nós vamos fazer uma valsa com os padrinhos!”

“Claro que convidei, seu idiota!” Ele digita a resposta enquanto se debate para manter Viktor afastado e terminar a mensagem. “Eu mandei uma DM no seu Instagram”

“Chame o Chris então! Ele que curte essas bizarrices.” São apenas alguns segundos entre ele enfiar o telefone de volta bolso e Viktor se recuperar, deslizando até seu lado, agarrando seu braço e puxando-o pela pista de dança. “Eu vou perdoar esse comentário mal educado se meu Outro Yuri dançar comigo.”

As mãos de Viktor circulam sua cintura e Yuuri está sorrindo por cima do ombro de Phichit quando ele se dá conta do seu erro.

Otabek nunca atualiza o Instagram. Ele provavelmente nem viu a mensagem.

Só que não é apenas dançar com Viktor enquanto Yuuri dança com Phichit. Chega a hora deles trocarem de pares, e ele está dançando com Katsudon. Ele recusa o convite de Phichit porque, apesar de terem dividido o pódio algumas vezes, eles não se conhecem tão bem assim. Ele ainda não tem certeza se vale a pena aparecer numa selfie com o rapaz.

Depois da dança, ele se afasta da festa. Há um trecho tranquilo, onde a praia encontra as trilhas que serpenteiam entre algumas árvores e acabam logo atrás do posto de correios de Hasetsu. Ele sabe, porque passou manhãs incontáveis correndo por aquelas trilhas junto com Yuuri. Quantas manhãs ele começou a corrida na dianteira, olhou por sobre o ombro, e disse “tá ficando pra trás, velhote?” Quantas manhãs Yuuri, após vários quilômetros, o ultrapassou silenciosamente enquanto seu cansaço aumentava?

Yuri se larga em um pedaço de madeira trazido pela maré. Em um canto de sua mente, consegue ouvir Viktor repreendê-lo, “Yuri, esse terno é Armani.” Dane-se. Então não faça a porcaria do seu casamento ao ar livre.

Yuri tira algumas selfies. Kyushu é famosa nessa época do ano pelo florescer de suas glicínias. Ele se certifica que algumas videiras fiquem bem aparentes no fundo das fotos.

“Yuri” chama uma voz.

“O que você tá fazendo?” outra voz feminina, quase idêntica.

“Nós queríamos fazer uma coroa de flores. Quer ajudar?”

Merda. São as pirralhas da Yuuko. Ele olha de um lado ao outro procurando uma rota de fuga. Não há nenhuma, então ele deixa as pivetas trançarem glicínias em seu cabelo até elas exigirem que ele faça o mesmo por elas.

Ele tira uma última selfie. As pirralhas estragam a foto se amotoando ao redor dele, mas a coroa de flores ainda parece estilosa. Ele envia esta diretamente para Otabek, para que ele realmente veja.

“Bom.”

“Sinto muito ter visto seu convite tarde. Venha para Almaty, em vez disso.”

O celular vibra novamente antes que ele possa digitar uma resposta. Otabek nunca manda três mensagens sem uma resposta. “É tranquilo aqui…”

Antes que ele consiga responder, Axel (ou Luntz ou Loop, ele ainda não consegue diferenciar) o derruba no chão. Não que isso importe, porque as outras duas se juntam imediatamente. É como se ele soubesse o que precisava mesmo sem estar lá.

* * *

 Leva nove dias, após o casamento, para ele chegar em Almaty. Viktor e Yuuri não partiram em lua de mel até primeiro de Junho, e Viktor estava comprometido e determinado a garantir que ele tivesse a coreografia do programa curto preparada antes deles partirem.

Sem mencionar que levou alguns dias até ele organizar tudo para que Yakov não o matasse.

Mas, sério, isso nem se comparava com voar para o Japão sem avisar. Ele tinha a coreografia do programa curto preparada, e já tinha começado a discutir com Lilia a coreografia para o programa livre. Além disso, não era nenhum segredo que ela tinha um chalé nas montanhas no qual se escondia todo verão porque o ar das montanhas a “mantinha com a aparência jovem”

Aham, tá certo.

De qualquer forma, contanto que ele conseguisse um professor assim que chegasse em Almaty, estaria tudo bem, certo? Tudo que Yakov fiz no verão foi insistir em uma agenda de treinos mais leve para ele.

“Um professor… E Lilia concordou com isso?” Yuri pode sentir Yakov balançando a cabeça do outro lado da linha, mesmo que não possa vê-lo. “Você realmente se dedicou para arrumar tudo.” Yuri assentiu, mas lembrou que talvez Yakov não pudesse perceber o movimento através do telefone. “Ah, é. Acho que sim” ele enrola uma mecha de cabelos solitária ao redor dos dedos devido ao nervosismo. Pelo canto dos olhos, uma mala familiar chama sua atenção na esteira. Estampa de leopardo com um identificador de malas rosa.

“Isso é assombroso, Yurachaka.”

Yuri puxa a mala da esteira enquanto tenta manter o telefone equilibrado entre a orelha e o ombro. Ele quase cai na esteira no processo quanto ouve a resposta de Yakov. Não era a resposta que estava esperando. Ele solta uma sequência de palavrões em resposta.

“Se Lilia julgar que você progrediu o suficiente, não precisa voltar pra São Petersburgo até o início de Agosto.”

* * *

Otabek o cumprimenta do outro lado da retirada de bagagens. É como qualquer outra das poucas vezes em que encontrou o rapaz pessoalmente. Ele usa uma jaqueta de couro, apesar do ar quente do começo do verão, e óculos escuros também.

Mas também é diferente. Há o pequeno repuxar de um sorriso nos cantos da boca de Otabek. Ele estende o braço para Yuri.

Yuri aceita e quase o abraça até se lembrar que acabou de passar três semanas e meia com o casal nojento. Agora ele está de volta ao mundo real, e nem toda ocasião é recebida com um abraço enjoativo.

Mas ele se lembra disso um pouco tarde, então, em vez segurar a mão de Otabek, acaba segurando o antebraço dele, e Otabek o seu.

Constrangedor.

Mas não tão desconfortável quanto Otabek puxando-o para frente num abraço muito próximo e muito quente. Ele cheira a couro e ao pós-barba vagabundo que Katsudon costumava usar, até que Viktor “acidentalmente” derrubou o frasco e “gentilmente” repôs com algo que não cheirasse a remédio.

“Todas essas são suas?” Otabek gesticula para as numerosas malas que ele trouxe consigo.

“De quem mais seriam?”

“Nós vamos precisar que a transportadora envie-as para minha casa.”

“Moto?”

“Hm.” Otabek responde. “Quando isso aconteceu?” Ele se vira nos calcanhares até estar costa a costa com Yuri. A mão dele está batendo contra a parte de trás de sua cabeça. “Você está mais alto agora” Sua mão atinge um ponto no alto da coroa do seu crânio. Se for, não é por muito.

“Você está me superando.” Seu tom é mortalmente sério, mas novamente há aquele quase sorriso no canto dos seus lábios.

Estranho.

* * *

Leva pouco menos de uma hora para chegar do aeroporto até o apartamento de Otabek. Em algum momento, com a brisa morna, e o ronco constante do motor da motocicleta, ele começa a se sentir sonolento. Não pode ser o jetlag. São só três horas de diferença de lá para o Japão. No crepúsculo tardio que se aproxima, tudo parece dourado… surreal como se fosse um sonho.

Ele realmente não devia. Ele não está mais com eles. Otabek não é assim, e nem ele é. Contudo, em algum lugar, entre o aeroporto e a cidade, ele recosta a bochecha contra as costas de Otabek e encara a infinita parede de montanhas no horizonte.

* * *

“Você devia ter prendido o cabelo antes…” Otabek diz suavemente enquanto lhe oferece uma escova de cabelo.

É claro. Ele não tem nada exceto seu laptop, e o que mais estivesse enfiado em sua mochila, até que o transporte chegue aqui com suas malas. “Não me diga,” ele responde conforme aceita a escova. Agora seu cabelo é longo o bastante pra que ele não tenha que se preocupar só com o amassá-lo por causa do capacete. As pontas voam soltas ao vento e criam nós também, o que é injusto pra caralho.

O cabelo de Otabek sempre parece perfeito depois que ele tira o capacete. Ele pode ter que colocar uma mecha ou outra de volta ao topo do cabelo arrumado, mas nada se compara ao ninho em que seu próprio cabelo se transformou.

Yuri repuxa as mechas, frustrado.

“Pare. Você vai acabar com as pontas quebradas” Otabek estende sua mão novamente, como se esperasse que Yuri devolvesse a escova.

O que ele faz.

Otabek se senta com as pernas bem afastadas no sofá de couro marrom que ocupa a maior parte da sala de estar, como se fosse para Yuri sentar entre elas.

Independentemente do que ele realmente pretende, Yuri interpreta dessa forma, então se senta no chão contra o sofá. Ele enterra os dedos dos pés no tapete marrom-claro felpudo e apoia a palma das mãos contra o vidro da mesa de centro, sem se preocupar se vai deixar manchas.

Sem uma palavra, Otabek começa a desembaraçar seu cabelo, escovando de baixo para cima. Ele leva tempo para cuidar de cada nó sem puxar seu escalpo.

Yuri leva um momento para absorver os arredores. Otabek aparentemente não tem uma televisão. Há uma estante de mogno gigantesca, preenchida com todo tipo de porcaria clássica que seus professores sempre quiseram que Yuri lesse, e que lhe entediavam imediatamente. Tolstoy, Dostoyevsky, Brahm Stoker, Jane Austen!? Isso é livro de garota. Ele iria tirar sarro de Otabek por isso. Mais tarde, quando não estivesse sujeito à boa vontade do outro rapaz.

Plantas envasadas, daquelas com folhas escuras e que não requerem muito cuidado, se espalhavam pela borda das mesas e por espaços vazios nas prateleiras.

Do seu lugar no chão, ele não consegue ver muito da cozinha. Apenas uma pia com uma janela acima, e mais plantas na janela. Aparentemente, cada parede no apartamento é pintada igual, de uma cor quase branca como a casca de ovo. Ela se combina com o marrom-claro do tapete, o marrom da mobília e o caqui das cortinas, tudo descasado em diferentes tons, sugerindo que foram compradas em momentos diferentes.

De repente, ele sente um beliscão no escalpo “Ah!”

“Desculpe.” responde Otabek atrás dele. “Está muito embaraçado”.

“ ‘do bem,” Yuri diz, fracamente. Ele sabe que, se estivesse fazendo isso sozinho, sua cabeça estaria ardendo a essa hora.

Otabek já desembaraçou a maioria dos nós e agora consegue pentear seu cabelo em movimentos longos do escalpo para a ponta, escalpo para a ponta, de novo e de novo, até deixá-lo sonolento. Muito sonolento, diferente de antes, ele não precisa se preocupar em manter o equilíbrio na moto.

Em algum momento, a escova foi substituída pelos dedos de Otabek. Ele pode ouvir a escova fazendo um tinido contra o vidro da mesa, e sentir as unhas aparadas do outro rasparem contra a sua pele. Algo no arrastar dos seus dedos, da coroa de sua cabeça até sua nuca, o faz sentir incomodamente quente. Como quando Lilia chama sua atenção, como se fosse uma criança, e o obrigava a colocar _mais uma blusa_ antes de sair. Sufocante, como quando ele afundava num quase escaldante onsen, em Julho, porque seus músculos gritavam por algum alívio.

“Cansado?” Ele sente alguns toques contra seu ombro e força os olhos a se abrirem.

“Uhum, acho que sim.”

Otabek o guia até o final de um pequeno corredor e aciona o interruptor da luz. Muito parecido com o resto do apartamento, o quarto mal possuía uma cama e uma mesa. A mesa se destacava gritantemente de tudo o mais que tinha visto no apartamento até agora. Estava coberta de adesivos cor-de-rosa.

“Hey, você mora sozinho. Meio estranho ter um segundo quarto, não?”

“Eu tenho uma irmãzinha. Algumas vezes ela vem passar uma semana comigo, quando estamos fora de temporada”.

Bom, acho que isso explica os adesivos.

Yuri se joga na cama sem mais palavras.

Otabek some por momento, então retorna. “Aqui, algumas roupas. Você pode banhar também, se quiser.” Ele coloca as roupas diretamente sobre as costas de Yuri, então ele vai ter que fazer algo sobre elas que não seja desmaiar em suas próprias roupas.

“Obrigada,” ele resmunga contra o travesseiro.

* * *

Almaty é uma cidade infinitamente maior que Hasetsu, e Otabek mora bem no centro dela. Existem prédios em cada lado do complexo de apartamentos de Otabek. Há o barulho constante de tráfego que entra preguiçosamente pela janela. E cada manhã e tarde em que Yuri pega o ônibus 65, a caminho e voltando da universidade, para encontrar com sua professora, ele vai esmagado ombro a ombro com outros pedestres. Ainda assim, aqui parece intimamente menor do que Kyushu.

Em Hasetsu, ele conhece não apenas Yuuri e Viktor, mas também os pais de Yuuri, sua irmã, Minako, os Nishigori e suas pirralhas… O velho que vai pescar toda manhã, o estudante que largou a faculdade e trabalha no mercadinho, Sra. Yamamoto das verduras, os frequentadores do templo… a lista de pessoas que ele “conhece”, pelo menos por nome ou ocupação, continua se estendendo.

Aqui são só ele e Otabek, sua professora Aisha e o técnico de Otabek.

Otabek tem razão. É calmo aqui.

Eles levantam toda manhã às seis. Bem… Otabek levanta às seis. Yuri xinga e se contorce entre os lençóis até seis e quinze, quando inevitavelmente se arrasta até a cozinha para ver o que Otabek tinha “preparado” para o café da manhã.

Normalmente é só um shake de proteínas mal misturado, ou uma barra de cereais jogada na sua direção. Yuri mal consegue manter algum pensamento coerente em sua cabeça, que dirá segurar algo, então é inevitavelmente atingido na cabeça. Ele amaldiçoa Otabek enquanto luta para achar a barra perdida.

Julgando pela colher pendurada no canto da boca de Otabek, e pela embalagem aberta de biscoitos de arroz, o café da manhã de hoje é biscoito de arroz com manteiga de amendoim.

Eca.

Entretanto, o hábitos alimentares espartanos de Otabek são quase bem vindos depois do tempo passado em Hasetsu. A essa altura, ele não se pergunta mais porque Yuuri ganha peso tão fácil. Tudo que seus pais fazem é delicioso. Nenhuma refeição é simples também, seja mingau de arroz para o café da manhã ou onigiris para o almoço, tudo é sempre suculento e abundante.

Otabek solta um grunhido e gesticula para sua xícara de café. A outra colher repousa dentro do café não mexido.

“Eca” Yuri responde enquanto puxa a colher da boca de Otabek.

“Você deveria vestir uma calça” Otabek diz, sua boca obviamente cheia. Ele toma um longo trago de café da sua caneca.

Yuri olha para si mesmo. Ele está usando sua cueca branca com listras tigradas, e nada mais. O que ele esperava? O apartamento de Otabek não tem ar condicionado. O calor da cidade é sufocante, especialmente à noite, quando ele não tem nada pra fazer além de se deitar e pensar em quão quente está.

“Falou.” Yuri toma a caneca de café de sua mão, toma um grande gole e quase engasga. Não tem café nisso. Só açúcar e mais açúcar. “Isso é horrível,” ele empurra a caneca de volta à mão de Otabek e corre para vestir as roupas de treino.

“Para o Parque do Presidente?” ele ladra ao redor de sua escova de dentes, a boca cheia de espuma.

Depois de uma pausa longa demais, o outro rapaz responde “É. Até o topo das escadas. O vencedor cozinha.”

* * *

É tranquilo aqui. Mesmo que o alarme da maldita BMW do vizinho não parasse de disparar pelos últimos vinte minutos. Calmo, mesmo que o alarme tenha feito o cachorro desse mesmo vizinho uivar como louco, e que ele trabalhe até tarde, e não esteja aqui para acalmar o cachorro idiota.

É silencioso… Eles não falaram um com o outro desde aquela manhã, quando Yuri saiu para encontrar Aisha e Otabek saiu para fazer o que diabos ele fazia todas as manhãs antes de ir para o rinque.

Eles não trocaram palavras no rinque, nem na viagem para casa. Mesmo agora, não há pressão para falar. É confortável em uma maneira que ele não consegue descrever… porque não deveria ser confortável. Deveria ser esquisito, mas não é, e isso, por si só, é...estranho.

“Aisha é uma vadia idiota, “ ele diz, finalmente quebrando o silêncio entre eles, enquanto deixa o livro que estivera equilibrando sobre os joelhos cair sobre seu rosto.

Ele está esparramado de atravessado no sofá inteiro, então Otabek havia sentado ao seu lado, no chão. Sua cabeça descansa contra as almofadas. Suas pernas estão esparramadas por baixo da mesa de centro. De onde estava, Yuri tinha a vista perfeita de onde o recém-aparado undercut dele terminava e se transformava em pele morena e imaculada.

O ambiente cheira a alecrim. Otabek trouxera outra planta para casa naquela tarde e a colocara ao lado das outras três, no peitoril da janela. Todas as outras eram alecrins também. Yuri não questionou qualquer que fosse a complexa lógica que existia, ou não, ali. Ele próprio tinha quatro pares de Slippers com glitter da Jimmy Choo em casa, todos da mesma cor. Em algum nível basal, ele compreendia.

O ambiente cheira a alecrim e baunilha. Otabek tem diversas velas acesas pela sala. Ele reclamara que a luz fluorescente fazia sua cabeça doer.

“Huh?” ele diz se virando e sustentando o olhar de Yuri como se estivesse tentando entender o que acontecia. “Vadia idiota, é?” Otabek fecha o livro em seu colo com um estalido e o deposita na mesa. É uma cópia paperback de _Ana Karenina_ que já viu dias melhores. A capa está amassada em vários lugares e as páginas tinham orelhas. Yuri precisava tirar sarro dele por ler todos esses livros de menina. “Não é ela que está tirando um Ph.D. em matemática teórica? E não era você que estava brincando de pega-pega no verão?”

“Que seja” ele fecha seu livro de matemática com um estalido também, e o coloca sobre a mesa, em cima do romance de Otabek.

“Está tarde.” Otabek observa enquanto olha de relance para seu celular. “Vamos alongar e depois pegar um kebab da loja da esquina”.

“Você venceu” Yuri torce o nariz. Regras da casa. O vencedor da “corrida” matinal faz o jantar. “Não fuja dos seus deveres.”

“Eu tenho _vencido_ todos os dias da última semana e meia. Cansei de cozinhar.”

“Eu vou te derrotar amanhã. Aí vou fazer pirozhki.”

“Por deus, espero que sim” Otabek bufa enquanto empurra a mesa até a lateral e abre espaço no chão para Yuri. Os dois se abaixam num alongamento esquadro simples.

“Otabek,” ele se deita reto e estende as pernas perpendicularmente ao tronco. Ele espera pela já conhecida pressão das mãos de Otabek nos seus joelhos e calcanhares. Isso também é familiar agora.

“Hm?”

“Como você se alonga quando não tem ninguém aqui?”

Otabek cruza sua perna para baixo e a estende em direção ao seu braço. “Anton me alonga muito bem antes de irmos para nossas casas. Mas depois eu me alongo novamente, sozinho, se necessário.”

“Oh” Yuri engole com dificuldade como se ele já soubesse a resposta.

Otabek muda para sua outra perna. Pela primeira vez, o silêncio entre eles é quase embaraçoso. “Você já se sentiu sozinho?” Ele devia simplesmente parar de falar. Quem dá a mínima se Otabek se sente sozinho quando Yuri não está aqui. Ele está aqui agora, não? Quem liga?

“Talvez…” ele diz enquanto solta a panturrilha de Yuri. Eles rolam e trocam de lugar e agora Otabek está no chão. “Mas existe uma diferença entre estar sozinho e se sentir solitário. Eu prefiro estar sozinho, ou com uma pessoa, do que estar cercado por várias pessoas diferentes que são superficiais e me fazem sentir solitário.”

Yuri pressiona os joelhos do outro rapaz e empurra suas pernas para trás.

“Por que a pergunta?”

Apesar de ser o turno de Otabek se alongar, Yuri retesa. Não é do feitio dele fazer perguntas vazias só para forçar a conversa, apesar de Yuri ter meio que provocado isso, não?

“Nas últimas semanas que passei em São Petersburgo, eu me senti assim. Viktor se foi. Georgi está noivo e anunciou a aposentadoria. Seremos só eu e Mila. Eu tenho certeza que Yakov vai pegar mais alguém, apesar do que diz. Ele reclama que está ficando velho demais, mas eu sei que ele vai… Eles vão se acostumando. Yakov se mudou da casa de Lilia, então agora somos só nós dois lá.”

Otabek simplesmente acena.

Yuri muda de perna. “Otabek,” ele diz com um toque de seriedade na voz. Os músculos firmes sobre seus dedos não estão flexíveis como sempre. “Você está rígido hoje.”

“Anton me mandou fazer um monte de quádruplos hoje” Ele faz uma careta leve quando Yuri rotaciona sua perna para o lado. “Eu não consegui fazer todos.”

“Você precisa da bolsa térmica?”

“Não” o outro se senta e balança a cabeça de um lado para o outro. “Jantar primeiro. Bolsa térmica depois.”

Eles não falam novamente até estarem voltando com a comida para viagem. É silencioso em Almaty. Ele consegue organizar os pensamentos aqui, diferente de Kyushu, onde há sempre alguém querendo conversar, ou comer, ou tomar chá, ou perguntar a ele sua opinião sobre um novo programa curto.

“Então você está solitário,” Otabek diz com firmeza, como se fosse algo que já tivesse resolvido.

“Não!” Yuri responde, um pouco rápido demais. “Não aqui, de qualquer forma. Não em Almaty.”

“Você conhece menos pessoas aqui.” É uma declaração, mas Yuri consegue sentir o gancho de uma pergunta ali.

“É, mas, tipo, é diferente. Como você disse. Não é a quantidade de pessoas, certo?” Isso é meia boca e insincero. Algo que Katsudon iria dizer para Viktor antes deles acertarem suas diferenças juntos. Ele sente vergonha por fazer essa comparação com todas as suas implicações. “Eu tenho espaço para me ouvir pensar aqui.”

Otabek não fala novamente até que eles atingem o topo da escada e ele está revirando os bolsos dos jeans atrás da chave do apartamento. “Você se acostumou com o barulho?”

“Sim, mas…”

Otabek destranca a porta, segura ela aberta e espera que ele entre. “Acho que eu gosto do silêncio também.”

Antes que Otabek possa continuar essa linha de questionamento, ele dispara até o closet, onde sabe que a bolsa térmica está guardada. “Okay, trate de ficar confortável. Você não vai se mexer até a hora de dormir.”

* * *

“Pelo amor de deus, Plisetsky, ponha uma calça” Otabek diz enquanto pressiona a ponte do nariz entre o polegar e o indicador.

“Fiz seu café da manhã.” Yuri indica com a cabeça a caixa de cereais aberta. Talvez Otabek tenha razão dessa vez. A roupa íntima fluorescente com estampa de guepardo podia ser um pouco demais, quase cruzando a linha… para o lado de Cris, ou de um Katsudon muito bêbado, e ele não queria ser associado com nada disso. Ainda assim, estava cozinhando dentro do apartamento.

Otabek o encara sem expressão.

“Tá certo, ótimo. Eu como bem rápido então você já vai poder pegar uma tigela limpa. A outra está com as sobras de ontem à noite.” O maldito mão-de-vaca precisava de um conjunto completo de louça.

Otabek se serve de duas porções precisas de cereais e derrama leite desnatado por cima. Yuri tem quase certeza que ele faz isso mal abrindo os olhos.

Yuri beberica o café e se distrai no celular enquanto Otabek come. Ele retuíta as trigêmeas Nishigori e as chama de pivetas, mas elas não ligam… A cada vez elas conseguem centenas de novos seguidores. “Parque do Presidente?”

Otabek confirma e segura sua caneca de café, toma um gole e estremece. “Horrível.” Ele gira sobre os calcanhares, vai até o armário e põe quatro colheres cheias de açúcar no café de Yuri. Ele toma outro gole, e em seguida mais um.

“Eu ainda não tinha terminado, cuzão.” Ele sai tempestivamente em direção ao quarto, para se trocar. “Todo esse açúcar vai te deixar gordo.”

Yuri realmente vence a subida de escadas naquela manhã. Tudo que ele precisou foi chutar o tornozelo de Otabek quando eles estavam subindo os degraus e empurra-lo pra fora do caminho, mas ainda era uma vitória, e com ela a promessa de fazer pirozhki para o jantar.


	2. Chapter 2

“Por que você não prende em cima?” Otabek pergunta depois de sua terceira tentativa frustrada de trançar os cabelos. Normalmente, Lilia faz isso por ele enquanto repassa sua agenda de treino para o dia.

“Só preso ele não fica firme até o final do treino” Yuri responde. As palavras saem levemente distorcidas graças ao elástico de cabelo que está na sua boca.

Otabek suspira. É o mesmo suspiro que solta quando Yuri aparece para o café da manhã só de roupa íntima, ou quando água demais suas plantas.

“Posso?” Ele indica para Yuri se sentar no banco perto dos armários.

Yuri concorfa.

Otabek corre suas mãos algumas vezes pelo longo cabelo que chegava até seus ombros. A sensação é a mesma que sentiu na primeira noite em que chegou a Almaty. Faz com que se sinta quente e sonolento ao mesmo tempo. Não se parece em nada com o que sente quando Lilia faz o mesmo. Eventualmente, consegue sentir Otabek cruzando uma mecha por cima da outra, de novo e de novo, até seu cabelo estar numa trança bem feita.

“Elástico” ele pede.

Yuri lhe entrega.

Enquanto Otabek prende sua trança, ele pergunta “Como você sabe fazer isso tão bem?”

“Eu faço para minha irmã.”

Certo. A garota em cujo quarto ele está ficando. “Ei” ele pode sentir sua voz prender na garganta. Otabek a tinha visto desde que ele chegara na cidade? Ele não queria afastá-lo dela, especialmente quando sabia como era isso. Sabia quão difícil era. Ele está dividindo seu próprio tempo entre Japão, e Almaty, e Moscou…. “Eu não estou, sabe, impedindo ela de te visitar, né?”

“Não.” Otabek diz com firmeza. “Eu a vejo com frequência, mesmo quando você está aqui. Nos domingos eu faço visitas mais longas.” Ah, isso faz sentido. Otabek considera domingo o seu dia de folga, desaparecendo logo após os exercícios matinais e não voltando até depois do jantar.

Yuri tira uma selfie. A trança está incrível, e ele não tem nada contra usá-la para conseguir alguns (centenas de) likes. “Posso postar isso?”

“Faça como quiser” Otabek dá de ombros.

“Posso te marcar?”

“Faça como quiser” ele repete enquanto brinca com os cadarços dos seus patins,.

Yuri interpreta isso como um “sim” e o marca na foto. “#hairgoals por @otabek-altim.”

Eles patinam preguiçosamente o formato do número oito para aquecer. Otabek não se aquece exatamente. Ele patina por vinte, às vezes até 30 minutos, com nada mais avançado que um Ina Bauer entre simples bracket turns, pegando a sensação do gelo, e então, como se um interruptor fosse ligado, decide que é hora de patinar profissionalmente.

É irritante.

“Rápido. Eu tenho coisas a fazer”. Ele chama enquanto passa rapidamente um Otabek que continuar a patinar num ritmo lânguido.

Depois que ele passa acelerado, consegue ouvir se aproximando o som de lâminas se movendo contra o gelo, mais e mais rápido como se estivesse tentando alcançá-lo. Pelo canto dos olhos, ele consegue ver Otabek ao seu lado, e então ele está na sua frente patinando de costas.

E ele tem aquele sorriso convencido também. Bastardo.

“Você tem?”

“Se a Baba Lilia chegar aqui e meu programa curto não estiver perfeito, ela vai chutar a sua bunda e mandar a minha de volta pra São Petersburgo.”

Otabek ergue uma sobrancelha. Yuri imagina se ele faz ideia de quão estúpido fica com esse sorriso torto, e a sobrancelha, e o undercut de merda, e aquelas luvas sem dedo que não servem pra nada no gelo.

“Ah, bem,” Otabek continua patinando de costas, sem quebrar o contato visual. Não é tão fácil para Yuri, que tem que ficar atento ao quadril, pernas e pés do outro para garantir que não se atropelem. Ótimo. Observar o movimento hipnótico, indo e vindo pelo gelo, era infinitamente melhor do que olhar para essa cara estúpida. “Eu não gostaria que ela te mandasse embora antes do verão acabar”.

“Então para de foder e me deixe praticar meu programa curto” ele praticamente rosna quando força a ultrapassagem por Otabek.

Sequência de passos. Ina Bauer inclinado para trás, seu clássico Bielman.

Viktor projetou grandes expectativas nesse programa curto. Três quádruplos, um dos quais num salto combinado. Todos na parte final do programa. É difícil superar _Ágape_ e o extravagante _Caçada_ do último ano, mas ele pode conseguir se pegar o jeito daquele maldito triplo axel back counter que Viktor insiste usar.

É o axel mais difícil que ele já fez, e ele consegue se sentir saindo da postura do salto, ainda que rapidamente.

Ele consegue sentir o erro do segundo salto, novamente por pouco.

Salto combinado. Deixe-os esperando e guarde o último quádruplo para o último salto.

“Você não anseia pelo ouro no Worlds, Yuri? A dor de perder para seu Otabek não queima?” ele pode ouvir a voz do babaca em seu ouvido. Ele consegue visualizar a forma estúpida como ele pressiona o dedo indicador contra os lábios, como se tivesse descoberto algum grande segredo do universo. A maneira como ele diz “seu Otabek”, no mesmo tom de merda que usa para falar “meu Yuuri”.

Cuzão.

Ele parte para o flip e consegue sentir a entrada instável. Ele pousa por algum milagre, mesmo que desajeitado.

“Algo assim” ele diz quando o som do próprio batimento cardíaco começa a enfraquecer nos ouvidos. “Ei, que foi? Você não acha meu programa maneiro?” Otabek está usando a cara inexpressiva de sempre. Ele compreende quando precisa explicar um meme _hilário_ e ainda assim Otabek não entende. Ele compreende porque Otabek não tem nenhum senso de humor… mas isso? Isso era algo que ele devia ser capaz de entender de imediato.

“Por que você está tão irritado? Como se não tivesse açúcar na sua bosta de café?”

“Aquele axel…” Otabek finalmente diz depois de abrir e fechar o punho algumas vezes. “Eu quero fazer um assim…” A parte do “ensine-me” estava implícita. Otabek era teimoso, e sim, Yuri entendia a ironia contida na sua constatação, mas era verdade.

“Eu ainda não consigo fazer direito, o que é ridículo porque axels já deveriam estar garantidos. Mas esse é difícil. Inferno, até o arrombado do Viktor teve dificuldade com esse. Algo na aterrissagem do back counter dentro axel, é só…”

“Inexorável.” É uma afirmação, não uma pergunta.

“É.”

Otabek se junta a ele fora do gelo. “Qual o tema?”

“A obra é 'Eternal Flame’. O tema do programa inteiro é 'Implacável’”.

Otabek acena solenemente. “Faz sentido”.

“Não, não faz! É a mesma porcaria vaga que Viktor sempre monta de última hora e se safa porque ele é 'criativo’”

“Suponho que agora você queira ver a minha” Otabek diz como se nem tivesse escutado os últimos comentários de Yuri. Ele já está deslizando lentamente até o meio da pista.

“Por falar nisso, quero sim” ele diz enquanto exala severamente pelo nariz.

Assistir Otabek lhe faz sentir como nunca antes. Uma estranha mistura de espanto e irritação que ele nunca experimentou enquanto assiste outros patinadores, nem mesmo com Viktor. Onde seu próprio programa está carregado com pontos técnicos, o de Otabek parece balanceado entre técnica e apresentação. Os quádruplos são majestosos, e ele não consegue achar nenhuma imperfeição no programa curto.

Yuri aperta os punhos e consegue sentir seu corpo tremer. É metade de Junho e ele já está tão bom assim?

Ainda assim... Há um problema visível no programa...

Yuri se dirige de volta ao gelo quando ele termina. Ele aplaude lentamente, mas de forma sincera para mostrar sua apreciação. “É bom, mas você sempre faz toe loops. Se você continuar assim, ninguém vai dar a mínima. Surpreenda-me” os! Supreenda-os, foi isso que quis dizer.

“Eu sou bom com toe loops.” Otabek responde simplesmente. “Existe beleza na solidez”.

Yuri imita um ronco.

“Qual a música?”

“Caro Nome.”

Yuri bufa. “Você curte mesmo essas porcarias piegas.” Georgi estava aventando a ideia de usar essa obra quando conheceu Anya. No final, resolveu deixar de lado. Óperas e árias eram coisa do Viktor, e eles já eram comparados o bastante.

“É uma grande obra”, Otabek diz exasperado. Num tom de quem não ia mudar de ideia. Era isso. Fim de discussão.

Eles patinam separados por um tempo. Otabek tenta salchows quádruplos enquanto Yuri se foca no axel impossível de Viktor. Ele se reveza fazendo após um spread eagle ou um back counter, e aterrissa de bunda com frequência.

Então, de uma maneira que só Otabek consegue, tivessem sido trinta minutos ou uma hora depois que a conversa morrera, ele a retoma sem aviso. “Quer ser surpreendido?”

Yuri solta um som esganiçado em resposta. Otabek tinha se aproximado pelas suas costas, e eles praticamente não se falaram por quase meia hora. Yuri ergue uma sobrancelha. Esse é o tipo de conversa que termina com ele sendo “sequestrado” em Barcelona. O leva a ser chutado (ver: perseguido) de um café em Montreal por falar mal de um certo “rei”. O deixa encalhado num barco em Marselha.

Otabek é problema disfarçado atrás de uma carranca. Então é claro que ele responde “Manda ver”.

“Alguma vez já fez um death spiral?” A voz de Otabek suaviza como se ele estivesse prestes a lhe vender drogas, não perguntando sobre um movimento que era requerimento básico exigido pela ISU em algumas categorias.

“Não” ele bufa. “Isso é pra pares.” Ele diz olhando furtivamente para o gelo, recusando encontrar o olhar de Otabek. “Você quer que eu seja a mulher?” Ele retrucou para o outro.

“Eu quero,” ele diz, seu volume aumentando impacientemente, “te mostrar algo novo.” Ele adiciona rapidamente “Você não precisa fazer conforme o regulamento, nem nada. Não precisa descer completamente. Só um giro.”

Yuri acena. “Tá, beleza. Tanto faz. Me impressione.”

Yuri engole o bolo em sua garganta e aceita a mão estendida de Otabek.

“Confie em mim.”

“Esse foi meu problema desde o começo.”

Eles patinam pela extensão da pista de mãos dadas, indo e vindo. Otabek o orienta o tempo todo. “Nós vamos fazer uma diagonal com um bracket,” ele explica com firmeza “então, só...se incline para trás assim que terminarmos o bracket. Mantenha o corpo rígido. Igual num salto.”

“Minha perna livre?”

“Firme também. Mas também um pouco relaxada. Como se amparando uma queda.”

“Entendi”. Não, ele não entendeu.

Eles entram no giro…”Caralho!” Yuri xinga quando não consegue se inclinar corretamente.

Otabek o segura antes que ele caia no gelo. “Está tudo bem. De novo?”

Eles tentam novamente, outro giro seguido por uma diagonal. Ele entende a teoria do que precisa fazer. Relaxar o suficiente para se mover para baixo, mas ficar rígido o bastante para Otabek conseguir gira-lo. Isso vai contra tudo que lhe ensinaram nos últimos anos. Rígido e compacto para o salto, fluído e contínuo se você cair. Mas que ele precisa fazer ambos quase simultâneamente.

“Quase. Mais uma vez.”

“Isso é um chute nas bolas.”

“É divertido.”

“Como se você soubesse.”

Otabek o guia num segundo giro para se livrar da sensação falha da segunda tentativa. “Mas eu sei. Meu antigo técnico me girava todos os dias. Sem parar, por semanas, até eu entender o que estava fazendo antes dele me confiar Kamilya.”

Oh. Isso levantava uma série de perguntas, não?

“Agora.”

“Hm.” Ele diz com maxilar travado e sobrancelha franzida. Ele pode sentir Otabek se firmar, incliná-lo… Pela graça de deus, seu corpo cede só o suficiente e Otabek está, pra valer, girando Yuri ao seu redor. Os anúncios na parte interna da pista, o grande relógio vermelho de LED na parede, os assentos na arquibancada, tudo passa girando e girando e girando num enorme borrão. E então-

“Cacete!”

“Uff,” Otabek faz um barulho como se tivesse levado um soco no estômago. Na realidade, ele foi derrubado ao gelo levando Yuri consigo.

Isso é estúpido. Uma porra de uma idiotice. Em primeiro lugar, ele não devia ter deixado Otabek girá-lo pra lá e pra cá, mas cá estavam eles. Esse é o nível de idiotice. Ele ri. Ri, e ri, e ri, de _quão_ idiota isso é.

Então, ah porra, Otabek está rindo também. Uma risada rica e profunda, não irritante como a de outras pessoas. É sincera, sem ser exagerada ou escandalosa.

“Isso foi ridículo.” A pontada em sua mão e costas atestam isso.

“Você nunca tinha feito isso, certo?”

Otabek se levanta do gelo e oferece sua mão para Yuri. Yuri quer empurrar a não de lado e se levantar sozinho...Mas ele acabou de deixar o outro gira-lo como se fosse a garota de uma dupla. O que é mais estúpido? Relutantemente, ele aceita a mão oferecida.

“Você patinou em duplas?”

“Uma temporada, em juniores. Não existem muitos homens patinadores no Cazaquistão. Ainda menos fazendo duplas.” Otabek explica. “Se uma garota quiser patinar em duplas, seus pais vão bancar praticamente tudo por você.”

“Oh, então você era um gigolô.” Yuri conclui. “Repugnante.”

A expressão de Otabek se fecha sombriamente, e Yuri paralisa no gelo. Otabek aguenta um monte das merdas dele. Um _monte_ das suas merdas. Ele só fica sombrio e taciturno assim quando algo atinge muito perto de um ponto sensível. “Eu parei depois de uma única temporada porque não me sentia livre. É só isso que eu desejo ao patinar.”

Livre? Ele nunca se sentiu livre após horas no estúdio com Lília, ou com Yakov montando sua rotina, ou Viktor aceitando suas sugestões para o programa e aparecendo depois com uma sequência completamente diferente. Ele gosta de patinar porque é bom nisso. Nunca sentiu que era livre. 

* * *

“Otaaaabek” Yuri chama da cozinha. O chamado é acompanhado por um tilintar, seguido por um estampido e uma série de palavrões. “Vem pra cá, eu preciso da sua ajuda.”

Otabek suspira, fecha sua cópia de _Pássaros Feridos_ num estalido e deixa o sofá em direção à cozinha.

“Pirozhki de novo, Yuri?” Ele pergunta entrando no cômodo.

“Mas não qualquer pirozhki,” Yuri se ilumina. “Katsudon pirozhki. Do Japão, e Rússia, com Amor!”

“Entendo,” Otabek diz suavemente enquanto de balança para frente e para trás no calcanhar e peito do pé. “Ah, Yuri?” Otabek começa, mas sua voz prende na garganta.

Isso é estranho. Otabek escolhe suas palavras com cuidado, então nunca se perde nelas.

“Que aconteceu com a sua cara?”

A expressão de Yuri cai. Ele derruba no ovo batido o corte de carne que estava preparando. “Que merda você quer dizer com o que aconteceu com a minha cara? É um sorriso, seu babaca. Talvez você devesse tentar alguma hora.”

Apesar do outro ter gritado com ele, Otabek não deixa a cozinha. Ele observa Yuri por um momento enquanto este corta a carne em fatias finas, passa no ovo batido e por fim empana no panko.

Yuri sabe quando está sendo observado. No melhor dos casos, é alguém encarando seu incrível senso de moda e se perguntando onde ele conseguiu o que quer que esteja usando. No pior, são as Yuri’s Angels prestes a gritar e implorar por um autógrafo.

Ele não é estranho à sensação pressionando na base da sua espinha. Otabek está encarando.

“Não fique parado aí. Mexa o arroz.”

Otabek abre diversas gavetas antes de achar a colher. Então, ele mexe o arroz. “Você só sabe fazer pirozhki?”

Yuri bufa divertido. “Claro que não. Eu posso fazer Borscht, e muito bem…Se bem que, a essa altura, acho que sei mais comidas japonesas do que russas.” Yuri coloca um pedaço de carne no óleo para testar a temperatura. Ele estala e borbulha até atingir um rico tom de marrom. “Viktor nos deixava parar por volta de 3 ou 4 com frequência. Ele e Yuuri normalmente preparavam o Onsem pro público após o jantar, e Mari normalmente me fazia ajudar a finalizar a preparação dos pratos. Eu sei preparar missô, udon e sopa de daikon, e fica muito bom.”

“Daikon?”

“Rabanetes. Mas eles tem um sabor muito bom. São os melhores rabanetes que eu já provei…” sua voz se perde. Essa é a segunda ou terceira vez que ele prepara pirozhki para Otabek. Não vezes o bastante, considerando que não estão nem perto do fim de junho e eles foram correr juntos todo dia desde que Yuri chegou. “Por que você sempre diz que o vencedor prepara o jantar para o perdedor?” Não que ele estivesse questionando as regras. Ele sempre quer ganhar e ele sempre quer fazer pirozhki.

“Demonstra humildade, não?”

“Huh?” Ele ainda não está acostumado com as bostas enigmáticas de Otabek, mesmo após todo esse tempo.

“Se o vencedor faz algo bom para o perdedor, isso mostra humildade, não?”

“Sim, claro,” Yuri diz enquanto coloca mais carne na frigideira. “Pegue os vegetais da panela a vapor, sim?”

* * *

“Você se importa, Plisetsky?” Otabek fecha a porta do gabinete do espelho e limpa o vapor da superfície, então está encarando diretamente o reflexo e Yuri.

Otabek parecia estúpido pra caralho com o rosto coberto de creme para barbear. Várias faixas removidas da espuma branca que cobria sua face revelavam a pele morena por baixo.

“Nem um pouco”, Yuri responde. “Eu te disse que tinha acabado o banho. Não disse que tinha terminado de usar o banheiro.” Ele diz rangendo os dentes. Cada palavra sai ininteligível e espessa como o creme de barbear de Otabek. “Eu preciso HIDRATAR”.

“Um minuto”.

Yuri assiste por um minuto, ou dois minutos, ou pode ter sido a porra de um dia inteiro, até onde ele sabe, enquanto Otabek barbeia o rosto. É hipnótica a forma como a espuma branca desaparece depoi de cada longo e delicado correr de lâmina. Eles são intercalados com curtos movimentos de pulso para pegar áreas esquecidas ou pelos perdidos, e esses movimentos também são hipnóticos. A forma como Otabek estica o lábio superior por cima dos dentes para terminar essa área deveria ser desagradável. Não é.

Faz com que ele sinta um nó na garganta. Inquieto, como quando Lilia cozinhava o jantar em vez de procurar por moedas em sua bolsa e mandá-lo descer a rua para buscar comida, mas completamente diferente.

Otabek limpa o rosto com uma toalha morna e úmida. Então seca o rosto e pendura a toalha branca e fofa no ombro nu. “Quando tiver terminado aqui, venha até a varanda. Eu preciso de um favor.”

“Q-que?” ele gagueja. Ele sabe que está vermelho como borscht nesse momento, e o que ele mais quer é rastejar até o cesto ao lado da pia e morrer lá dentro. É assim que Otabek se sente quando reclama sobre sua roupa de baixo no café da manhã?

Dane-se.

Yuri requisita a pia e termina sua rotina.

Yuri leva algum tempo para pentear o cabelo, escovar os dentes e vestir uma camisa. Ela é branca e de botões, que por hora ele deixa abertos. Só então vai se juntar a Otabek na varanda.

Almaty parece irreal ao pôr do sol. A névoa e as nuvens que envolvem as montanhas se tingem com um etéreo brilho cinza-dourado-rosado, diferente de tudo que ele já tinha visto antes. As construções, com suas luzes fluorescentes acesas, pareciam jóias chamativas numa roupa de patinação.

“Pra que isso?”

Otabek trouxe uma das cadeiras da cozinha para a varanda. A porta telada era mantida aberta por um vaso de sálvia, e ele está se esticando para ligar algo na parede interna. “Acerta meu cabelo?”

Yuri não responde. Que pedido mais estranho…”Você não deveria ir a um barbeiro ou coisa assim?”

“Só o undercut.” Ele diz enquanto empurra o aparador para suas mãos. “Não preciso de um para isso.”

“Se eu deixar um pedaço careca, não posso ser responsabilizado.”

O zumbido do aparador é baixo, constante, calmante… como o ungüento de menta e alecrim que Otabek esfrega nas mãos após o treino. Como a risada de Otabek, profundamente sincera e indefinível. Apesar de ser exatamente o que Otabek lhe pediu, parecia algo errado.

Errado como nas vezes em que levanta os olhos da tela do celular e pega Viktor e Katsudon se agarrando. Não apenas um beijo estalado na bochecha ou nos lábios, mas de boca aberta, desejoso, “Ah, _falso bocejo_ Yurio nós estamos cansados e já vamos deitar.” Errado como as marcas na clavícula de Viktor que ele vê no onsen nas noites seguintes.

Parece errado, mas isso não o impede de correr os dedos do lóbulo de Otabek, descendo pela linha do cabelo até sua nuca.

Ele remove a proteção plástica para cabelo mais longo e ajusta a lâmina para o cumprimento mais curto. Lentamente, com cuidado, como se Mari tivesse atulhado seus braços de coisas e ele tivesse que subir as escadas em Yu-topia, ele leva as lâminas até o undercut de Otabek e apara o curto cabelo preto que cresce ali.

Sua pele é macia e quente, e ele sabe que correr as unhas pelo cabelo recém cortado era errado pra caralho… mas estar errado nunca o impediu antes, por que importaria agora?

“Cuidado,” Otabek avisa.

Yuri sente o sangue em suas veias congelar. É como se ele tivesse posto em uma única palavra cada um dos pensamentos impróprios de Yuri.

“Próximo da orelha” ele continua. “Faz cócegas quando você se aproxima.”

“Oh.” Yuri relaxa novamente. Ele repousa a mão livre no ombro de Otabek. “Mas eu preciso chegar lá. Ou vai ficar desigual e ridículo.” ele segura a cartilagem superior da orelha direita de Otabek, afastando-a da cabeça e aproximando o aparador. “Isso faz cócegas?”

“Nem tanto,” Otabek julga depois que ele se move para a orelha esquerda. “Isso vai ser horrível, não vai?”

Jantar com Baba Lilia e seus Baba Amigos? Nada escapava desse cara. Nada mesmo. “Sim” Yuri diz por fim. “Mas da última vez que fizemos isso, em Paris, ela me apresentou uma pessoa que conhecia outras pessoas. Consegui um acordo de patrocínio. A bruxa conhece gente. É uma droga, mas pode ser útil.”

Usando os dedos, ele penteia para trás o cabelo mais longo no topo da cabeça de Otabek, do jeito que o outro normalmente arruma. Então deixa os dedos deslizarem preguiçosamente, da cabeça para o pescoço, e então para a junção com os ombros. Ele pressiona levemente aquele pedaço de pele, massageando um círculo lento e suave. Otabek está sempre tão tenso.

O outro se entrega àquele toque _errado_ , egoísta, _errado_ , e exala um suspiro demorado.

Depois do que pareceram horas, Otabek segura seu pulso e afasta a mão de Yuri de seu ombro. “Sua camisa precisa ser passada.”, Ele diz após uma pausa. As mangas de Yuri estão desabotoadas, os dedos de Otabek conta sua pulsação.

A _sensação_ é que seu coração vai fugir pelo pulso, ou algo próximo disso.

“Eu tenho ferro e uma tábua de passar. Está no armário com roupa de cama.”

Yuri bufa e puxa a mão. Ele não passa roupa.

“Ok" Otabek diz enquanto levanta da cadeira. “Minha camisa também precisa ser passada. Só monte tudo pra mim. Eu passo assim que sair do banho.”

* * *

Yuri sabe quando está sendo encarado. É um comichão estranho que começa no pescoço e se espalha pela nuca, crescendo num pinicar por toda cabeça enquanto você está sendo analisado.

Ele sabe que está sendo encarado, apesar de estar com as mãos plantadas no balcão branco e marrom da cozinha, de frente para a torradeira e a parede. Lilia mandou que ele cortasse carboidratos, então está comendo só torrada nesta manhã.

“Algum problema, Altin?” ele diz com um pequeno sorriso de desdém. “Eu estou usando as malditas calças” ele gira nos calcanhares para encarar o outro rapaz.

Os olhos de Otabek deslizam para baixo, depois para cima novamente. Lentamente, como se estivesse bebendo Yuri da mesma forma que tomava seu café ofensivo e excessivamente adoçado.

Otabek vence a distância entre eles, restando apenas alguns centímetros de distância. Seu olhar permanece inabalável, carregado como se quisesse dizer algo. Ele se ergue na ponta dos pés, na direção de Yuri… para alcançar o armário acima e pegar sua única caneca de café. “Mas não as suas.” ele volta a se apoiar nos calcanhares, os pés inteiramente apoiados no chão. Ele se serve uma xícara de café, esfriando a situação tão rapidamente quanto a intensificou.

Yuri olha para baixo, suando frio. Ele não mantinha um controle muito rígido de quais roupas tinha ou não, a não ser que fosse muito boa ou muito cara. Entretanto, as letras amarelo-calêndula em sua coxa com os dizeres “Equipe Cazaquistão” indicavam que essa talvez não fosse dele.

Quem dava a mínima? Ele deve ter lhe dado a peça em algum momento.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sem notas da autora nesse capítulo.
> 
> Notas de tradução:  
> Mais um capítulo, dessa vez em tempo recorde. Novamente, peço desculpas se houverem erros de português ou digitação. Revisei o primeiro capítulo umas 30 vezes e logo que publiquei já achei mais dois erros... é terrível ser seu próprio beta. Mas vida que segue.  
> Obrigada para quem deixou review e para quem não deixou também. Se quiserem deixar alguma mensagem de carinho para a autora podem ter certeza que eu irei traduzir e transmitir a ela :)  
> Próximo capítulo sem previsão, visto que tem quase o dobro do tamanho desse e ainda não estou nem na metade... mas fazendo o possível para que seja logo!
> 
> Observações sobre a tradução:  
> \- #hairgoals, na selfie que Yuri tira depois de Otabek trançar seu cabelo: Goal é objetivo, meta. Não tem uma tradução certa para o termo em português. Hairgoal é algo que normalmente as meninas falam quando veem algum cabelo que acham bonito e desejariam ter também.  
> \- Gigolô, quando estão falando sobre Otabek fazer pares - No original, "Kept man". Essa expressão, na verdade, é uma adaptação de "kept woman", como são chamadas as amantes que são bancadas pelo namorado.  
> \- Nomes dos movimentos: juro que procurei a tradução dos termos, mas o que achei de conteúdo não era confiável como tradução oficial. Então preferi deixar no original, até para facilitar caso alguém queira procurar referência visual do que estão mencionando. Tem mais resultados em inglês.


	3. Chapter 3

Vindo do centro, pela diagonal, counter turn e en-

“Porra!” Ele consegue sentir o Axel arruinado quando entra na segunda rotação. Axel estúpido. Viktor estúpido. Antes que consiga se endireitar, o som inconfundível de outro salto comprometido enche seus ouvidos.

“Maldição.”

Yuri rola sobre si mesmo e acha Otabek deitado de lado, numa posição esquisita. Seus olhos se encontram por um momento.

Yuri levanta e patina até a borda para beber água. Ele tentou o Axel pelo menos duas dúzias de vezes a partir do counter, e sabe o que? Essa porra não estava funcionando. _Tanto_ não estava funcionando que após a primeira dúzia Lilia lhe mandou largar mão, descansar o resto da noite e não atrasar para a prática da manhã seguinte.

Talvez a bruxa estivesse certa.

Otabek patina quatro de suas longas e lentas voltas amadoras antes de fazer um Mohawk se transformar num Salchow quádruplo. Esse também sai ruim e Otabek meramente toca o chão, sem cair. Ele ganha velocidade e faz novamente. Sem completar as rotações, com finalização atrapalhada, exige um pouco mais para se recuperar. Mais uma vez, estraga o salto e cai.

“Otabek,” Yuri pergunta enquanto desliza de volta para o gelo. Ele oferece sua mão ao outro, e Otabek aceita. “Que merda você tá fazendo?”

“Eu não quero ser entediante”

Yuri consegue sentir a vermelhidão rastejar lentamente rosto acima. Ele tem quase certeza que Otabek está se referindo diretamente ao que ele disse no outro dia, sobre os toe loops. “Isso é para a rotina livre, né?”

“Hm.” O que é a mesma coisa que “sim” em Ota-linguagem.

“Qual a música?” As chances dele realmente ser capaz de ajudar Otabek a resolver o problema são de praticamente zero, mas é mais fácil se concentrar nos problemas dos outros quando os seus próprios estão um lixo.

“É uma obra original, e não está exatamente pronta ainda.”

“Hm.” O que é o mesmo que “você sabe os riscos que está assumindo” na linguagem de Yuri. “Sua postura está boa. Não entendo.” ele diz em voz alta.

“Nem eu. O mesmo sobre seus counters.”

“É só… difícil.” Yuri resolve. “Foda-se. Vamos fazer outra coisa.” Ele começa a patinar de costas, deslizando para longe de Otabek.

Otabek acompanha lentamente, como se estivesse hesitante. “Algo que não seja um Axel, ou um Salchow...mas algo em que eu ainda possa mostrar a esses malditos _counters_ ,” ele aperta os dentes quando fala. “Que eles não passam de turns…”

Otabek diminui a distância e patina até às suas costas em um elegante Choctaw.

Em resposta, Yuri estende o braço para cima e o repousa esticado no ombro de Otabek.

“Isso?” Otabek diz. Eles não inclinaram o Death Spin como deveriam na outra noite. A prática florescia como uma espécie de sonho febril de fim do treino, que eles colhiam a cada poucas noites, quando os saltos não iam bem. Se Yuri pensasse sobre isso, é uma prática de merda pra fechar uma noite de merda. Eles nunca acertavam a execução.

“É.”

Eles patinam algumas diagonais juntos. Yuri mantém a mão estendida contra o ombro do outro rapaz, enquanto Otabek toca a pele firme exposta sob seu braço. A mão de Otabek roça em seu quadril, analisando a distância entre eles. Yuri se inclina para trás e para baixo e não se preocupa com a rigidez de seu corpo, só se certifica de apoiar contra Otabek tão forte quanto consegue porque, depois de tantas tentativas, ele já sabe que Otabek consegue ampará-lo.

O mundo vira um borrão. Girando e girando, e como a queda inevitável nunca acontece, ele fica tonto e tem que fechar os olhos.

Antes que consiga compreender o que está acontecendo, Otabek o está guiando de volta para cima. Seus olhos se encontram, num instante em que parece ser lançada sobre eles alguma estranha bruxaria de Georgi, porque eles nunca antes conseguiram completar o Death Spin antes.

Agora ele tem sua própria mão atrás do pescoço de Otabek, mas é justificável. Pelo menos é o que diz a si mesmo. Eles se lançaram nessa estranha sequência de passos improvisados, e agora vão fazer o counter turn. Essa foi a estúpida e principal razão que os motivou a fazer o Death Spin, e ele não ia desistir até terminar o que tinha se proposto a fazer.

Rocker, counter, rocker, até eles estarem encarando um ao outro, Otabek tão próximo dele. Tipo, próximo pra caralho, mão de volta ao seu quadril, mas não há necessidade de checar a distância entre eles, eles estão frente a frente dessa vez.

Tão perto que ele consegue ver as escassas e pálidas sardas que pontilham a ponte do nariz de Otabek.

De repente, há uma mão espalmada na sua lombar, esmagando-o contra o peito de Otabek, e Yuri acha que está se inclinando para frente, mas quem caralhos pode saber quando tudo está acontecendo tão rapidamente mas em câmera lenta?

“Yuri.” Otabek para a milímetros de distância da sua boca. Ele consegue sentir o hálito quente do outro rapaz em seu rosto. O cheiro de alecrim e menta é forte no ar, o cheiro dele por estar _tão_ próximo. O peito de ambos ondulando um contra o outro devido ao esforço da espiral, e essas são sensações demais. Eles ofegam um contra o outro por alguns momentos, nenhum deles se movendo até Otabek falar novamente. “Eu vou finalizar aquele Salchow.”

Tão rápido quanto tudo escalonou, Otabek quebrou o contato, fez um loop, e deixou Yuri pasmo no meio da pista. “Você vai conseguir o Salchow ofegando como uma criança obesa que acabou de correr atrás do carro de sorvete, hein?”

Otabek consegue, de fato, completar o salto.

* * *

“Ei, Yuuri.”

“Yurio,” o queixo de Yuuri cai enquanto ele encara a câmera. É, ele chamou o Katsudon pelo nome. Ele não era estúpido o bastante para _começar_ a conversa com insultos.

Os músculos em sua mão se contraem e a imagem de Yuuri começa a vibrar em sua mão conforme ela treme. Isso é a porra de uma estupidez.

Ainda assim...

“O Viktor não está aí, né?”

É visível que Yuuri está na sala de jantar transformada em quarto, em Yuu-topia. Um ventilador oscilante está apontando diretamente para ele, e o barulho do vento interfere levemente com o áudio da chamada. Yuuri se abana com um leque de papel azul claro, com delicadas pétalas de cerejeira rosadas.

Parece que ele não é o único sendo assado vivo. Yuri está com a janela aberta e o ventilador ligado, mas o calor da tarde é implacável. Ele descartou sua camiseta assim que chegou ao apartamento. Ele espera que Yuuri não ligue. Eles banharam juntos inúmeras vezes antes.

“Yuri, nós somos casados. Viktor está por perto com certa frequência.”

“Você sabe o que eu quis dizer, porra”, ele cospe pelos dentes cerrados. “Eu preciso-” ele diz em voz alta. Seu monólogo interno pisa no acelerador. “Da merda da sua ajuda, porque eu estou sobrecarregado, e eu não sei o que eu tô fazendo, e nós dois de algum jeito estamos fazendo um trabalho bastante efetivo em fingir que absolutamente nada aconteceu outro dia, e por mais que eu não queira fofocar como uma colegial com você, de todas as pessoas, Katsudon, eu preciso dizer alguma coisa para alguém ou, eu juro por deus, vou começar a achar que rachei meu crânio durante um death spiral e e estou em coma.” sua voz diz para si mesmo, internamente.

Por sorte, Yuuri o interrompe antes que algo conseguisse escapar de sua boca em uma verborragia sem fim. “Ele está na sala de estar, comprando alguma coisa pela internet, eu acho. Você quer que eu o chame ou...?”

“Não!” Yuri responde um pouco rápido demais. “Só… me ligue quando ele estiver fora de casa, ou resolvendo alguma coisa, ou algo assim.”

“Confidencial, huh?” Yuri responde com um meio sorriso.

Yuri aperta o pequeno ícone vermelho no telefone, encerrando a chamada no Facetime. “Não.” ele diz depois de desligar.

* * *

“Dez milímetros,” Otabek diz, mal levantando os olhos da moto. “Yuri”, ele diz depois de algum silêncio. “Dez milímetros, por favor.”

“Ah, cacete, droga.” Ele corre a mão pelo conjunto de soquetes até achar a ferramenta certa e entregá-la ao outro rapaz. Que tédio ser o assistente de Otabek. “Aqui.”

Otabek aceita o soquete, troca pelo que estava encaixado na catraca e devolve o antigo para Yuri.

“Então, qual o problema dessa coisa?” Yuri se joga de volta na grama agora que sua assistência não é mais necessária. Ele consegue sentir macio tecido de algodão de sua camiseta se erguer conforme deita na grama. Ele não se incomoda em puxá-lo para baixo. É o dia mais quente em Almaty até agora e a grama está fresca, ainda que faça um pouco de cócegas na sua pele. Ele se vira de lado e apoia a cabeça no cotovelo para alcançar o canudo que descansa em sua Coca Diet.

“Alguém” Otabek começa. Sua voz não entrega, mas ele sabe onde isso vai chegar. “A afogou ontem à noite.”

A parte “Depois de eu te deixar dirigir pela cidade, passado da meia-noite, sem licença, e você achar que aquele cara numa Yamaha estava tentando tirar um racha.” estava fortemente _fortemente_ implícita. Apesar da brevidade de Otabek, o cutucar das palavras não foi menor.

“É, bom, ALGUÉM,” encontra os olhos do outro rapaz, que parecia mais inteiro do que deveria para alguém que tinha uma “leve” ressaca… “FICOU DE PORRE COM DUAS TAÇAS DE VINHO, NO JANTAR,” seu tom aumenta exponencialmente do início até o fim da frase...mas sério... antes de tudo, que _fracote_. Ele já vira Yuuri e Viktor tomarem quatro ou cinco taças de vinho e então apostarem corrida para patinar no Ice Castle logo após o jantar. Duas taças não eram nada.

Além disso, alguém com graxa espalhada pelas mãos e braços deveria ser repugnante. Alguém _só de preto_ , regata justa e calças esportivas, no pátio do complexo de apartamentos, deveria parecer zuado pra caralho, mas ainda assim ele parecia algum tipo de desastre de parar o trânsito, acelerar o batimento, subir a pressão, secar a boca, do qual Yuri não conseguia desviar os olhos. Ressaca. Tá bom. Ele já viu as olheiras escuras que Viktor conseguia quando tinha uma ressaca de verdade. Nem a pau.

“Batismo de fogo, suponho,” Otabek diz enquanto desencaixa uma vela de ignição do motor. Otabek já o deixara dirigir antes, normalmente só até a esquina para pegar as compras. Nas primeiras vezes ele sempre se sentava na moto e lhe dava instruções claras. Na noite anterior, Otabek apenas envolveu os braços firmemente em sua cintura e disse “Tenho fé em você.”

O som da vela seguinte sendo desencaixada preenche o silêncio entre eles. “Essas velas precisavam ser trocadas mesmo.”

No jardim havia frágeis trevos anêmicos, que desabrochavam pequenos e permaneciam assim devido ao frequente movimento no pátio. Eles não se pareciam nada com as fortes e flexíveis vinhas de glicínias que as bruxinhas tinham trançado em seu cabelo no Japão.

Seu tamanho patético não lhe impede de trançar os finos caules juntos, um sobre o outro, enquanto Otabek mexe na moto. É uma boa distração para o fato de ser Domingo, o que significava que se seu temperamento não tivesse levado a melhor sobre ele, e ele não tivesse afogado a moto, Otabek teria saído… Ele teria ido ver sua irmã, ou o que quer que fizesse nas tardes de Domingo, enquanto Lilia o colocaria na ponta dos pés à medida que o questionasse sobre literatura.

É, também, uma boa distração para o incidente com o Death Spiral no início da semana. Ele decidira que, se Otabek não trouxesse isso à tona, ele não traria isso à tona. Simples assim.

“Eu preciso da quatorze milímetros de novo, Yuri.” A mão de Yuri viaja preguiçosamente de volta para a caixa de ferramentas, desencaixa o soquete e entrega para Otabek.

A maneira como ele fala é completamente diferente. Sua voz é mais profunda. A primeira sílaba é dita rapidamente, e a segunda é afiada. Não é nada parecido com arrastado e alongado “Yuuu”, e o complementar, suave como seda, “ri” que Viktor usa para pronunciar o nome do Katsudon...Mas ele não consegue deixar de comparar os dois. Ele é péssimo com todo esse lixo de simbolismo que Lilia fica empurrando quando estuda literatura, mas não é retardado. Há algo no tom de Otabek que tornava o propósito daquelas sílabas dolorosamente obvio.

“Isso aqui também.” Ele desliza com folga os trevos trançados pelo pulso de Otabek.

Otabek olha para aquilo, depois para ele, e de volta para a pulseira de flores.

“Você faz isso, então” empurra o soquete na palma de Yuri. Ele não remove as flores.

“Que, eu?! Nem pensar?!” Ele não acabou de levar uma chamada por ter afogado o motor?

“Você pode precisar saber como fazer isso, se um dia tiver um carro, uma moto, algo assim.”

“Eu vou pagar para alguém consertar por mim.”

“Isso é o desejável,” Otabek responde. “Mas você pode não ser tão afortunado.” Otabek rouba a Coca Diet de Yuri, descarta o canudo na grama e vira o resto da lata. Faz uma careta quando termina de beber. “Adoçante artificial” ele estremece.

“Vai pegar uma pra você então, cacete” Ele pega a catraca da mão de Otabek. Concordar é o mínimo que pode fazer depois de ter fodido com a moto dele, não?

“Só precisa encaixar na vela” ele gesticula para a vela de ignição do motor. “E girar a manivela para a esquerda. Eu já deixei frouxo.”

“Hm.” O click-click-click da catraca soltando a vela de ignição preenche o silêncio outra vez. Otabek senta próximo de onde Yuri, ajoelhado na grama, se debruça sobre o motor.

Yuri sabe que o olhar de Otabek queima com a intensidade azul alaranjada das fogueiras acesas às pressas nas praias de Fukuoka. Contudo, não se sente mais pegando fogo. A sensação na base da sua coluna, onde Otabek está indubitavelmente encarando, é de quentura, sim. Mas não diz mais “Vou consumi-lo vivo.” É um fumegar tênue que lhe dava confiança para mexer na moto sem o medo de foder ainda mais com tudo.

Um dos muitos gatos de rua sai furtivamente de trás do galpão de ferramentas, do outro lado do gramado recém aparado, adjacente ao local em que Otabek está sentado.

Três gatinhos aparecem espiando de trás da construção de onde ela viera.

“Blinky!” ele quase derruba a catraca. Vários gatos fofos viviam na viela próxima. Trevor é um malhado amarelo com olhos verdes. Seabass é um cinza malhado, grande e gordo, que implica com todos os outros. Neko… se parece muito com um dos gatos de rua que vivia próximo ao templo, perto da casa de Yuuri, então ela ganha um nome genérico em Japonês.

Blinky, por outro lado… seu corpo era encaroçado e deformado por causa de tantas gravidezes. Ela tinha um único olho, portanto seu olhar passeava ao redor constantemente, sem direção específica. Ela era horrorosa, e por isso Yuri a amava mais do que a todos.

“Blinky?” Otabek diz meio rindo. “Essa é Enyo, a bruxa caolha que divide um único olho e um único dente com suas irmãs.”

Yuri para de girar a catraca por um momento. Uma caralhada de palavras acabara de sair da boca de Otabek. Sobre gatos, ainda por cima.

Seu peito aperta, e… Dor no peito? Ele está tendo a porra de um ataque cardíaco? Yuri saca o celular e pesquisa por sintomas de ataque cardíaco. Uma lida rápida do site Doutor Web revela que ele, na verdade, não está sofrendo um ataque cardíaco.

Então por que seu peito está tão apertado?

“Eu a chamo de Blinky. Que é um nome cabível e apropriado para gatos.”

“Ela é horrível.” Otabek diz enquanto esfrega os dedos gesticulando para Blinky se aproximar.

Ela não vem.

“É até um pouco charmoso.” Otabek continua.

Yuri remove o resto das velas antes que Otabek intervenha novamente.

Otabek estende a mão na direção de Yuri, gesticulando para a catraca. Os trevos roxos e brancos balançam folgados em seu pulso. “Ok, você já mostrou que sabe se virar. Eu assumo agora.”

Yuri dá um sorriso torto e limpa a graxa do motor na camiseta de Otabek. Ele não é divertido, nem mesmo pisca.

“Você está dando comida a eles?” Otabek pergunta após um longo tempo. Tempo o suficiente para os filhotes de Blinky julgarem seguro e saírem de trás do galpão, se aventurando pelo pátio. Longo o bastante para Yuri conseguir fotos do gorducho e do estúpido. Só falta conseguir a foto do pequeno escaminha que ele está determinado a levar consigo de volta para São Petersburgo.

“É” ele diz, assistindo Otabek por cima do celular. Não faz diferença. Otabek está encarando a moto com intensidade. Ele aproveita para observar com aquela mesma intensidade escaldante. Ele jura que pode ver a tensão nos ombros de Otabek, seu pescoço e braços, pela maneira como os músculos flexionam e movem sob a pele. Independente disso, os movimentos são lentos e deliberados como sabe que os seus próprios não são.

Ele sente inveja com esse pensamento, mas não tem certeza se é justificável. “Isso é um problema?” ele diz a respeito dos gatos.

“Não”. Otabek responde um pouco rápido demais. “Eu normalmente fico dividido,“ Otabek explica depois de um momento. “Sobre isso ser ou não a coisa certa a se fazer.” Ele se levanta lentamente ao lado do bloco do motor e tenta dar partida no equipamento uma, duas, três vezes para testar.

Cada tentativa gera sons de engasgo como se quisesse dar partida, mas o som morre no meio do caminho e nada acontece ao final.

Otabek rapidamente volta a ajoelhar e remexer em algo acima do motor.

“Seja menos misterioso, Otabek.”

Otabek derruba algo na grama e xinga em Cazaque sob a própria respiração. “Se eu alimentá-los, eles ficam saudáveis, o que significa fêmeas com ninhadas mais frequentes, o que significa mais gatos de rua. Mais que sobrevivem à primavera e chegam ao inverno. Então esses filhotes crescem, engravidam… Mais gatos de rua. No inverno, mesmo que eu os alimente, não há muitos lugares que eles possam ir. Os mais fracos…” sua voz some.

“Não fazer nada te parece menos cruel?” Ele está legitimamente interessado. Um pouco perturbado, porque Otabek pensou sobre isso até esse nível de detalhamento, e esse nível de detalhes envolve filhotes mortos. O que é horrível… Entretanto, ele mesmo nunca pensara nisso sob essa perspectiva antes.

“Não exatamente,” Otabek baixa a catraca distraidamente e se vira para Yuri. “Qual a melhor maneira de cuidar de algo?” A voz de Otabek prende em sua garganta. “E se a melhor forma de cuidar de algo não é aquela que você entende como a melhor? E se a pessoa-”

Pessoa? Eles não estavam falando sobre gatos?

“Quiser ser cuidada de uma maneira completamente diferente? Ou… e se… ela não quiser ser cuidada… de jeito nenhum?” as palavras escapam de sua boca lenta e deliberadamente, diferente de tudo que ele já disse, o que torna extremamente claro que eles não estão mais falando sobre gatos. Há uma vontade e incerteza sem precedentes que fazem o estômago de Yuri revirar em seu abdômen.

“Hm,” Yuri engole o nó que se formou na base de sua garganta. Ele já está relutantemente familiarizado com Otabek lhe provocando esse tipo de sentimento. A questão agora é que Yuri o conhecia há quase um ano, ficou aqui por um mês, e nunca o ouvira falar tanto de uma única vez.

“Yuri?!” Sua voz ainda está suave e estável, mas há ali um leve aumento no tom. Seria isso… pânico? “E se a melhor forma de cuidar de alguém não for nem o que o cuidador ou o que a pessoa cuidada acreditam?”

Yuri o encara por um momento, os olhos enormes. Ele está atrasado com a bosta das matérias da escola, pelo amor de deus. Ele não consegue acompanhar esse nível de abstração. “Eu acho, Otabek,” ele começa, a voz trêmula “Que se eu continuar colocando comida para eles,” um dos gatinhos se desvia do caminho e quase ganha um cafuné “E você continuar não colocando comida,” ele olha de Otabek para os filhotes, para a grama e de volta para ele. Yuri não faz mais ideia sobre o que eles estão falando. “Então isso tudo se anula no final, certo?”

“Hm.” Otabek concorda após um longo tempo. “Dez milimetros?”

“Aqui,” Yuri entrega a ele, e fácil assim eles voltam ao que era antes. Não importa quão estranho Otabek estivesse, ele nunca deixava as coisas ficarem “estranhas”, o que era bom considerando algumas das conversas “estranhas” que ele já tivera com Katsudon, e Chris, e aquele rapaz italiano incestuoso.

“É por isso que eu gosto de plantas.”

“Hm.”

Após cerca de vinte minutos, Otabek se ergue do lugar em que estava ajoelhado sobre a grama. Yuri repara, mesmo quando tenta desviar o olhar e ignorar, como Otabek aperta e esfrega a lombar enquanto levanta.

Otabek dá a partida no motor, e este imediatamente desperta para a vida. O ronco do motor vibra por tudo ao redor. Até seus dentes sacodem em seu crânio.

“Pilotar?” Otabek pergunta numa única palavra como se as palavras que ele gastou antes ainda não tivessem sido repostas. Ele passa uma perna por cima do assento, deixando as ferramentas para serem guardadas depois.

Yuri não acena nem diz que sim. Em resposta, simplesmente veste os calçados de novo e passa sua perna por cima do outro lado da moto.

“Onde estamos indo?”

“Você queria ouvir a música do meu programa livre?”

Yuri engole o nó em sua garganta e envolve os braços pelo tronco de Otabek. É a primeira vez que um deles faz referência, ainda que vaga, ao incidente com o Death Spiral.

* * *

A essa altura da vida, Yuri já entende os sutis indícios do dinheiro. O sofá de camurça no apartamento de Viktor, apesar de ser um objeto despretensioso num apartamento de estética decepcionante, era um indício discreto de fortuna. A camurça bem escovada, os botões entalhados à mão, o elegante desenho da costura.

Os candelabros de Lilia, que eram indubitavelmente de pura prata, em toda sua solidez. Uma vez ele acendera uma vela neles com o simples propósito de tostar um marshmallow.

Inferno, a própria mesa era grande o bastante para dez pessoas, e a capacidade de acomodar essa quantidade de pessoas era sozinho um indicador, independentemente do material que a mesa fosse fabricada ou sua aparência.

Ele também estava acostumado às ostentosas demonstrações de riqueza. Por mais superficial que isso soasse, ele nunca se esqueceria da primeira peça de grife que comprara. Era um moletom da Chanel, muito maior que seu tamanho, que ele comprara com Viktor após um torneio do Grand Prix, ainda nos juniores. Tinha um logo gigantesco que se estendia da gola até quase a barra.

Ele ficava confortável com esses. Eles eram fácil e rapidamente identificáveis e ainda mais fáceis de se livrar. Feche o zíper da sua jaqueta e ninguém saberá sobre o logo de $1200. Não se pode dizer exatamente o mesmo da sua casa de milhões de dólares.

É por isso que a mansão à sua frente o deixa tão confuso. Ela é grande, chamativa e ostentosa, com portas francesas e pilares cafonas, e ainda assim existiam os sinais sutis também… Sinais que significavam muito mais que “nós podemos pagar por uma casa grande”. Os pisos de madeira maciça que se estendiam por quilômetros sem um único arranhão, e o vaso azul claro no saguão que está preenchido não apenas com flores frescas, mas com orquídeas.

“Otabek,” ele diz enquanto segue o outro rapaz a não menos de um passo de distância. “Se importa de dizer onde nós estamos?”

“É a casa da minha mãe.”

Wow, tá, essa foi uma pergunta realmente idiota. Otabek literalmente dedilhara pelas chaves no seu chaveiro até encontrar uma chave acobreada, inserira na fechadura e os colocara para dentro apenas alguns momentos atrás.

Ele os guia até outro saguão ainda maior. O piso de madeira está coberto por um massivo tapete da cor índigo com coloridas calêndulas estampadas. O índigo está levemente desbotado, não tanto pelo uso quanto pelo tempo. É um outro sinal sutil de fortuna. É uma antiguidade, e ainda assim está disposto no chão para ser pisado como um tapete comum.

Ele assiste em câmera lenta enquanto seus pés deslizam pelo tapete em direção à sala de estar. A mobília lá é mais moderna, mas ainda captura o estilo Otomano dos tapetes. Sofás com molduras de madeira escura, com madeira mais clara incrustada, almofadas feitas de uma seda clara e ofuscante. Ele realmente não deveria vagar por aí sem ser convidado, mas...

Isso é uma...dele? Há uma grande pintura a óleo sobre a lareira. O tema é uma mulher alta e magra num vestido de noite preto, com mangas. Ela está usando um hijab preto, preso ao redor do pescoço por um grande broche que tinha o formato de escaravelho. O contornar de seu rosto faz a tinta de seus olhos brilhar como se em chamas.

Ao seu lado inegavelmente está um jovem Otabek, vestido num pequeno terno. Talvez o artista estivesse tomando alguma licença artística com as precisão. Mais provável, talvez, Otabek de fato parecesse tão estóico naquela época quanto parece agora. Seus olhos na pintura são afiados a ponto de emocionar pela intensidade… Ele não consegue parar de olhar;

Ele entende o que Otabek quis dizer quando falou que, quando conhecera Yuri, este tinha os olhos de um soldado.

Yuri ouve os passos de Otabek atrás dele, em algum lugar levemente à sua esquerda. “Ah, isso.” Otabek diz suavemente. “Ela mandou pintar antes de mudarmos da França, de volta para Almaty.”

Yuri acena, mas não entende exatamente. França? Desde quando? “Uh, alguma outra pintura. Talvez alguma que mostre sua irmã?”

Ele estava brincando, mas Otabek aponta a parede adjacente. Há quatro figuras nesta pintura. Todas aparentam mais rigidez do que Otabek depois de uma longa noite de saltos falhos. “Minha irmã” ele aponta a garota à esquerda de sua mãe “Farida”. Os três têm os mesmos olhos. Yuri mal consegue suportar a intensidade do olhar de Otabek. Por um momento, ele imagina quão pequeno e estranho se sentiria caso os três olhares penetrassem sua alma ao mesmo tempo. A pintura sozinha é quase insuportável.

“O marido de minha mãe. Pai de Farida.” gesticula na direção do homem na imagem. Ele é mais baixo que a mãe de Otabek, mas não muito. “Onde eles estão?” A casa era gigantesca, mas era impensável que ninguém tivesse notado a entrada deles.

“Nesse exato momento?” Otabek puxa a manga da jaqueta de couro para olhar seu relógio. “É mais tarde do que eu costumo vir. Na mesquita, provavelmente.”

“Vamos,” ele sente uma mão no seu ombro. “A música da rotina livre. Você queria ouvir, certo?”

“Hm.”

Otabek o guia através de algumas outras salas que pareciam não ter outro propósito além de abrigar porcarias caras dentro. Então para cima, por um lance de escadas, e no final de um corredor que estava que estava preenchido com mais porcarias caras.

Otabek vira à esquerda e abre um par de grandes portas francesas que tinham quase três vezes a sua altura.

A sala estava cercada com mais móveis de aparência antiga, uma harpa e um cello num suporte. Atrás deles, mais portas gigantescas de vidro que levavam a uma varanda. No centro havia um piano de cauda preto acetinado.

Otabek vai até uma as estantes que circulam a sala. Ele puxa uma única pasta de couro e extrai algumas partituras do arquivo.

Então, ele coloca as folhas no suporte e se senta no banco. Sem uma palavra, ele gesticula para a parte vazia no banco do piano.

Yuri tenta deixar espaço suficiente para que o outro rapaz alcance todas as teclas do piano.

“Otabek,” Yuri consegue ouvir o tremor na própria voz. “Se importa de explicar?” Otabek não gostava de falar. Entretanto, ele nunca negara uma explicação a Yuri se perguntado diretamente. “Minha mãe foi a melhor pianista de concertos do Cazaquistão,” ele disse enquanto levantava as mãos para tocar as teclas. “E uma das melhores da França, Viena, Alemanha e Suíça.” Otabek cruza o olhar com o dele por um momento. Há algo mais sombrio e pesado do que o usual. Sua boca abre e fecha novamente como se ele quisesse adicionar outra declaração, mas escolhe não fazer. “Ela está trabalhando nisso para minha rotina livre.”

Yuri segue o olhar de Otabek de volta para a partitura. As notas não são impressas como nas outras folhas que ele já vira. Elas são cuidadosamente escritas com caneta ponta fina.

“Piano é o que era esperado de mim. Agora, quando eu preciso resolver algum problema com minha patinação, ele esvazia minha mente.” Otabek segura seu olhar por um momento, sua maneira silenciosa de perguntar se a explicação foi suficiente.

Yuri acena que sim em resposta. Embora seja similar a patinar, ele se sente praticamente da mesma maneira sobre o ballet, apesar de que nunca diria isso a Lilia. Às vezes é legal só deslizar e se mover sem precisar pensar muito ou se preocupar se vai rachar a bunda no gelo.

Os dedos de Otabek apertam as teclas. Começa lento, como uma das árias de Viktor, mas rapidamente ganha ritmo. Suas mãos deslizam sem esforço para cima e para baixo nas oitavas, e por um momento Yuri pensa como era injusto que Otabek tivesse o poder de fazer duas coisas tão difíceis, piano e patinação, parecerem tão fáceis.

Diferente do começo lento, que ele assumiu ser para uma sequência de passos, o ritmo da obra era brutal. Brutal como Allegro Apassionato. Acima e abaixo, acima e abaixo, novamente pelas escalas até uma transição. Nessa parte Otabek cometeu uma série de erros, as notas soando estranhamente na obra. Yuri não deveria, mas achou certo conforto nisso. Era bom reafirmar que Otabek era humano, e não perfeito em tudo que fazia.

Otabek tocava assim como patinava. Havia o estoicismo em seu rosto, mas agora Yuri conseguia identificar as demonstrações sutis de emoção. As narinas dilatadas, o profundo subir e descer do seu peito enquanto ele tentava puxar mais ar.

Yuri achou estranho que Otabek precisasse respirar tão profundamente para uma atividade tão sedentária. Mas… ele tocava de corpo inteiro. Yuri podia ver o tensionar dos seus ombros sob a camiseta. Sentiu ele se inclinar em sua direção quando seus braços não podiam alcançar as notas extremamente altas e se afastar dele para as notas extremamente baixas.

Após a transição, o tom era mais profundo, mas ainda implacável, quase aflito. Ele serpenteava onde a sessão anterior era sistemática. Então, num contraste gritante, se encerrou com uma sequência de notas mais leves e delicadas.

“Algo assim.” Otabek diz alcançando as partituras.

Leva um momento para Yuri conseguir recolher seu queixo, que estava quase no chão. “Wow,” ele diz finalmente. Era uma versão extremamente simplificada de como ele realmente sentia nesse momento, mas ainda assim não consegue pensar em outra resposta. Só a dúvida que permanecia… O que exatamente Otabek estava dizendo com essa obra?

Otabek devolve a música de volta ao portfólio e à estante. Ele vai até uma das grandes portas de vidro e se inclina na direção dela. Através das enormes folhas de vidro, as pitorescas encostas das montanhas podem ser vistas à distância. “Eu invejo patinadores como você e Katsuki.” ele diz após uma longa pausa. “Ou Viktor… ou mesmo Christopher Giacometti e Georgi Popovich”.

Georgi? Bizarro.

“Suas habilidades de patinar suas emoções livremente.”

“Não é fácil.” Yuri devolve. “Eu tenho dificuldade com isso o tempo todo. Você acha que eu faço alguma idéia de como expressar ‘Implacável’? Coisas que normalmente não se curvam: montanhas, pontes, represas… Pessoas normalmente,” ele gesticula com as mãos “se rendem.”

Otabek vira para ele e saca seu trunfo. O sorriso torto. Nojento. Nojento e injusto. “Essa, de todas as coisas, deveria ser bem fácil para você.”

“Bom,” Yuri responde com um bufar “Que tipo de sentimento merda te fez sentir um bosta?”

Otabek o encara pelos olhos semi-cerrados. Está carregado com algo entre genuína adoração e amargo sarcasmo. O tipo de olhar que diz “Muito eloquente, Plisetsky” num simples relance. “O nome da obra é ‘Мен жақсы көретін кісі үшін’.”

Otabek traduz o nome, mas ele consegue entender só de ouvir. “Para aquele que adoro.” É visível só por saber que sua mãe a escrevera para ele.

Um longo tempo se passa. Yuri pensa em responder, mas sabe que essa era uma daquelas coisas carregadas para a qual Otabek nunca esperaria uma resposta. Era uma daquelas coisas que apenas por dizê-las em voz alta já era catártico. Então, ele não responde… provavelmente para o próprio bem.

“Beka.” uma voz feminina corta o silêncio entre eles.

Quem caralhos é Beka?

“Você veio mesmo hoje!” uma garota de aproximadamente dez anos entra na sala. Seu longo cabelo preto está preso para trás numa trança. A maneira com que seu longo vestido laranja atinge o vermelho do carpete... Tudo faz parecer que ela está flutuando.

Otabek se vira para ela, “Farida.”

Ela não o abraça propriamente, é mais como uma breve inclinação da testa contra o ombro dele. “Nós não achávamos que você viesse hoje. Suas transições estáo horríveis porque você só pratica nos finais de semana.”

“Problemas com a moto.”

“Este é Yuri?” Ela vira para ele. Seu olhar escrutínio não faz com que ele se sinta em chamas como o de Otabek faz, mas ainda é bastante intenso. Como se ele estivesse se desfazendo e remontando de novo e de novo sob o seu olhar. “Eu ouvi bastante a seu respeito.”

Bom, vindo de Otabek, seis palavras e um grunhido.

“Você faz um bom Bielman.”

Uhum.

“E ergue os braços durante seus saltos.”

Uhum.

“E estabeleceu um recorde mundial.”

Agora dois, na verdade, mas quem está contando?

“E tem um Axel do qual ele,” ela gesticula para Otabek. “Tem inveja.”

Oh. Isso era algo que não estaria aparente por assistir qualquer transmissão da ISU no último ano. O insano Axel de Viktor era novo.

Os olhos de Yuri deslizam até Otabek. Suas bochechas estão com mesmo tom carmesim do tapete.

“Beka.” Farida se senta no banco desocupado do piano. “Vamos tocar algo a quatro mãos para Yuri.”

Com as sobrancelhas franzidas e o lábio superior torcido, Otabek _parece_ irritado pelo pedido, mas ele já está se movendo para a estante preenchida com pastas de couro.

“Sonata em D Maior.”

Otabek senta próximo às oitavas maiores e Farida senta no lado oposto, próximo às oitavas menores. Seu toque contra as teclas é leve como uma pluma.

Farida responde.

Então o diálogo volta para Otabek. Finalmente, os dois retornam juntos num coro furioso. Quase tão subitamente quanto começou, a música acalma com cada um deles tocando um punhado de notas antes de crescer novamente, de novo e de novo.

Por mais que Yuri queira ficar mesmerizado pela demonstração, ele não consegue se deixar levar como fora mais cedo. É um pensamento do tipo errado de esquisito para se pensar agora, mas como pode Otabek não entender adoração? Como isso não estava claro na casa de sua família?

A música crescendo num ritmo furioso. Como ele não conseguia perceber isso?

Estaria Otabek de alguma forma _não_ entendendo... quando ele o olhava _assim_.

Ele torce e relaxa os punhos na própria calça, tentando manter a compostura. Mas pode dizer que está ficando cada vez mais úmido de suor gelado e raiva, e a música está estrondosa agora, como se incitando Yuri à ação, de novo e de novo. Ele _não entendera_ quando eles quase se beijaram depois do Death Spiral? Porque era isso o que tinha acontecido, um maldito quase-beijo.

Como isso poderia não estar abundantemente claro quando ele fez o maldito Piroshki de Katsudon? Quando ele deixara o outro girá-lo como a mulher em uma dupla? Quando ele abandonara tudo para passar o verão aqui, enquanto tudo o que _precisava_ , mais do que ar, ou comida, ou água, era um ouro no Worlds?

A música desacelera, diminuindo. As mãos de Otabek deixam as teclas. Ele ainda está usando aquela estúpida pulseira de trevos que ele trançara, apesar dela parecer murcha. “Você se importa? De ficar para o jantar, Yuri?”

Yuri quer responder para o outro rapaz, mas leva algumas tentativas frustradas primeiro. As palavras continuam morrendo em sua língua antes que ele consiga desengasgá-las.

Não. Talvez não. Talvez Otabek não entenda… Porque somente nesse exato momento _ele_ conseguira ordenar em pensamentos coerentes e palavras aquilo que sentia. De alguma forma, apesar da derrota para ele no Worlds no ano anterior, e seu terrível e inexistente senso de humor, e seu gosto pérfido por café superadoçado, ele _adorava_ Otabek.

Merda.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota da autora no capítulo 3:  
> Próximo capítulo: (o começo de) uma resolução! Me dedicando pesadamente a essa fic nessa semana para me distrair do ep. 11.
> 
> Nota da tradutora:  
> Espero que vocês estejam gostando. O próximo capítulo é curto e já está quase pronto. A partir dele, as coisas começam a esquentar. Tipo, muito. mesmo. Então esperem (e fiquem atentos) às alterações nas tags.  
> Algumas notas sobre a tradução em si:  
> \- "Você sabe os riscos que está assumindo", quando conversam sobre a rotina livre de Otabek, no original é "you’re cutting it close", uma expressão normalmente usada quando alguém está deixando algo pra ser feito de última hora. Achei que essa adaptação atendia melhor ao contexto, já que usar o significado literal deixaria a frase muito confusa.  
> \- “Que tipo de sentimento merda te fez sentir um bosta?”, no original "What kind of shitty feeling has you feeling shitty?". Isso...não tem...tradução... *agoniza no chão*  
> \- Implacável, o programa de Yuri, é "Unyielding" no original. Essa palavra não tem uma tradução simples, é mais um conceito. Unyielding é não se render, não se curvar, não se aplacar, nem se submeter. Foi difícil encontrar uma palavra que se aproximasse do complexo significado desse termo.
> 
> Mais uma vez, acompanhe a autora e seus Headcanon's [aqui](http://boxwineconfession.tumblr.com/), se quiser acompanhar o progresso desse e outros projetos (e futuramente a tradução de HC) você pode me achar [aqui](https://vanillalil.tumblr.com/).  
> Até a próxima! :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota da autora no capítulo 4:
> 
> Eu disse que haveria alguma resolução nesse capítulo. EU MENTI >:) na verdade, ele estava muito muito longo, então eu pensei que seria melhor dividi-lo em múltiplas partes. Ah, chequem as tags, cambada, porque o trem do slow burn está fazendo uma parada na cidade do pecado.
> 
> Nota da tradutora:  
> CHEQUEM. AS. TAGS.  
> A partir desse capítulo elas só aumentam em quantidade.

Eles nunca tiveram muito dinheiro antes dele ir para São Petersburgo, então a televisão em preto em branco instalada precariamente na bancada da cozinha era tudo o que tinham. Ele tem muitas memórias afetuosas de assistir desenhos à mesa, debruçado sobre uma tigela de granola com leite, antes da escola.

Yuri acredita que é por causa dessa televisão, com suas enormes antenas que pareciam duas orelhas de coelho no topo, que ele sonha em preto e branco.

Ele se encontra na varanda da casa da família de Otabek. O calor sufocante da cidade é amenizado aqui, e a sensação da brisa contra sua pele é fria. O piano de cauda está do lado de fora, na varanda, o que deveria ter sido o primeiro indício de que, conforme ele esfregava os braços para se livrar dos arrepios, a sensação era uma ilusão.

Yuri consegue enxergar dentro da sala de música do seu lugar no banco do piano. O verniz do assento parece manteiga contra a ponta dos seus dedos. Os tons vibrantes de vermelho, rosa e dourado do tapete e do papel de parede estão em escala de cinza, e isso também deveria ter sido um indício.

Algumas vezes, ele nota os tons de cinza e consegue perceber que está sonhando. Se for desconfortável ou estranho, ele provoca o próprio despertar. Agora? Ele não conseguiria nem se tentasse. Ele se sente pregado ao banco, os pés grudados no chão, e ah tão pronto para o que fosse acontecer a seguir.

Otabek está à sua frente, vestindo as roupas que ele usou no banquete do Grand Prix do ano passado. Oxfords de dois tons, do tipo que tem a pequena faixa de couro no arco do pé… Tom Ford, “ele ainda pode ter algo prometido para essa temporada, Yuri” ele pode ouvir Viktor tagarelar em sua orelha, e como esse babaca tem a audácia de persegui-lo até em seus sonhos...

Calças bem ajustadas… Otabek tirou o paletó cedo naquela noite. Ele consegue lembrar que o hotel tinha ligado o aquecedor no máximo, havia uma frente fria inesperada em Marselha. Sua camisa de baixo era marfim, e ele tinha enrolado as mangas até o cotovelo. O mesmo aconteceu no sonho.

Ele também está usando os suspensórios. Do tipo que abotoava na calça e destacava o contorno da sua cintura.

Ele olha para a própria vestimenta. O melhor que seu cérebro pode produzir foi algo de mangas compridas. Ele não é a estrela aqui, esse é… “Otabek,” as três sílabas engrossam em sua boca, como se fossem mel.

O outro rapaz acaricia seu rosto. Sua palma está pesada contra sua bochecha. Seus dedos inclinam o queixo de Yuri para cima. Ele está sentado. Otabek está em pé. É uma posição sugestiva que faz uma sensação de calor muito real cruzar pelo seu rosto.

Yuri encara os tons pretos, cinzas e brancos do nó da gravata do outro. Ele sabe que, na verdade, ela uma gravata de seda rosada com uma estampa de medalhões cor chumbo.

Yuri se entrega ao toque e beija a palma da mão para se distrair. É um sonho bom demais para se prender aos detalhes incorretos, especialmente quando tantos deles eram tão precisos. O oscilar da garganta de Otabek quando ele engole… Yuri se ergue do banco do piano, enrosca seus braços no pescoço de Otabek. Sem mencionar que ele tinha um cheiro tão bom quanto na vida real. Couro, alecrim e sálvia.

Otabek enroscou os dedos em seu cabelo e pressiona os lábios na coroa da cabeça de Yuri. “Yuri” o outro rapaz expira em seu cabelo.

Yuri pode sentir o corpo dele mover enquanto se balança nos calcanhares. Ele sempre faz isso quando está nervoso...Era seu sonho, então por que diabos Otabek está nervoso? Então-

A boca de Otabek está sobre a sua.

Na vida real, Yuri imagina que um beijo se Otabek começaria lento, e cresceria se tornando mais exigente...

Mas este não é assim. Seu cérebro impaciente e embebido em luxúria está projetando uma versão barata do que _ele mesmo faria_ com Otabek.

O beijo é rápido e exigente de ambas as partes. Otabek muda o ângulo de suas bocas e Yuri a reivindica com sua língua. Ele se torna ainda mais quente e urgente. Otabek tem o sabor do conhaque que foi servido no banquete. Ele roubara várias doses de um certo finalista que não podia ser confiado com álcool, mas ele não tem ideia se o próprio Otabek tinha bebido um pouco naquela noite.

Os dedos de Otabek estão afundando em seu quadril, então agarrando sua bunda, e ele está sendo agarrado e empurrado para cima, sobre a tampa fechada do piano.

Eles batem nas teclas conforme se empurram e esfregam um contra o outro. Faz um _imenso_ barulho de cacofonia, mas ele é grato. O som mascara os pequenos gemidos que escapam de sua boca.

Ele chupa o pescoço de Otabek e se maravilha com a firmeza dos tendões que encontra ali. Ele mordisca o lóbulo da orelha de Otabek antes de lamber a concha. As mãos de Otabek estão em seu peito, seu quadril, sua bunda, e sua pele incendeia mesmo sendo tocado por cima das roupas.

Eles pressionam mais notas desconexas conforme se movem um contra o outro. Parte do cérebro de Yuri diz “desabotoe a camisa”, mas ele mal consegue executar o ato de abaixar os suspensórios e erguer a camisa do outro. Cada nota acidental aumenta a urgência entre eles, e a sensação da pele de Otabek entre suas mãos é viciante demais para abandonar.

“Você tem alguma ideia de há quanto tempo eu quero isso?” Yuri pergunta ao seu parceiro. Mas Otabek está apalpando seu pau através das calças, então as palavras saem todas gaguejadas.

Otabek, fiel à vida real, não responde de imediato. Com a habilidade de destreza que só existe nos sonhos, Otabek desabotoa e abre o zíper de sua calça.

A mão de Otabek sobre seu peito é escaldante e pesada como ferro forjado quando o empurra para baixo.

“Sim, eu tenho.”

Seus pés e as mãos de Otabek apertando as teclas. A sensação da boca de Otabek contra ele o consumia. O som do piano é lindo.

* * *

Yuri está acostumado a acordar com um humor de merda.

Quantas manhãs ele acordara irritado sobre a pontuação do seu programa curto interferindo no seu programa livre? Nem todos foram recordes mundiais. Nem de longe. E todos os malditos dias em que Lilia queria sua bunda no estúdio às 7h da manhã? Isso significava acordar pelo menos às 5h30 para poder banhar e pegar o trem, o que nunca o deixava de bom humor. Quantas outras manhãs ele acordara em Kyushu ao som de “Ah-Viktor, nós não devíamos…” e “Ah-Viktor, nós devemos!”. Quantas manhãs ele batera raivosamente contra a parede do quarto, em resposta?

Quantas mais manhãs ele imediatamente enfiara as mãos dentro das calças assim que acabara de bater na parede?

Yuri está acostumado a acordar num humor de merda. Entretanto, esse sentimento de auto-depreciação é completamente novo. Ele estava disposto a admitir que estivera trabalhando nesses densos sentimentos por Otabek por algum tempo já. Porém, ele fizera um trabalho _extremamente_ eficiente em manter seus sentimentos separados de….

Yuri encara a textura pontilhada do teto branco. No canto do quarto, ele consegue ver uma teia de aranha balançar delicadamente na brisa que se infiltra pela janela aberta.

Merda.

Sem desviar os olhos da teia de aranha, Yuri remove os lençóis que usara para dormir. Como na maioria das manhãs, está quente pra caralho… mas hoje o calor o incendeia por dentro, e há pouco que ele possa fazer para se auto-regular.

Em seguida, ele ergue os quadris e arranca a cueca. O tecido está molhado e sua pele está pegajosa por causa da umidade contra a pele febril. Ele as joga para algum canto desconhecido do quarto, sem se incomodar em mirar no cesto.

Ele estava perdido.

Yuri morde o lábio inferior quando finalmente se permite algum alívio. Uma olhada rápida para seu celular lhe informa que são 5h40, e que é improvável Otabek já ter levantado.

Mas ele estava perdido e não esperaria outra chance.

_Otabek_

Ele morde os lábios. Quantas vezes já não fizera isso? Mas nunca se sentira tão exposto ou com tanta urgência. No passado, sempre fora monótono ou para queimar o excesso de energia. Agora? Ele _precisava_ de cada bombear desajeitado de seu punho e-

_Otabek_

Não deveria se sentir envergonhado? Talvez, mas não estava. Não consegue sequer segurar esse pensamento em sua cabeça por uma fração de segundo, porque está ocupado demais com a sensação de ser consumido pelo próprio desejo. Seus dedos dos pés se curvam ao redor do lençol descartado. Há algo confuso e apertado se formando na base da sua espinha dorsal, e essa sensação se estende até seu estômago. O faz arquear suas costas contra o colchão e-

Yuri morde os lábios com mais força para que o nome não escape por entre eles. Mas é o nome dele, seu nome sozinho que ele profana por ser o único que já tivera o poder de fazê-lo sentir tão-

_Otabek_

Exposto...

Yuri não se move, apesar do estado deplorável em que se encontra.

Ele volta a encarar a teia no canto do quarto, como se a forma que ela oscilava e balançava à brisa fosse a coisa mais interessante do mundo.

Seu alarme toca. Ele aperta a soneca. Se ele levantar e se limpar, significa que ele fizera isso.

Seu alarme toca. Ele aperta a soneca de novo. Se ele levantar e se juntar a Otabek para o café, significa que foi real.

* * *

É o quinto dia de Julho, e hoje está previsto ultrapassar os 31 graus no pico do dia... Ou é o que diz seu celular quando ele checa a previsão do tempo, depois de passar pelo Twitter, Instagram, Tumblr e Snapchat, e não tinha mais nada que justificasse ficar olhando para o celular antes de ir se vestir.

Contudo, ele chega para tomar café usando calças, que ele fez questão de checar serem dele, puxadas até acima do umbigo. Ele também usa camisetas gigantes que ele tem quase certeza serem de Viktor. Ele não tem certeza de onde mais poderia ter conseguido uma camiseta tão comprida no tronco.

Apesar do fato de ele 1. Estar usando calças, e 2.Essas calças pertencerem a ele, Otabek ainda o olha de cima a baixo, e para cima novamente, devagar.

Cretino.

Otabek levanta uma sobrancelha.

É como se estivesse tatuado na sua testa “Eu acabei de bater uma pensando em você”, e ele nunca quisera sair do apartamento tão rápido quanto agora.

Otabek se balança levemente na ponta dos pés, e então baixa de volta lentamente. Há um certo questionamento em seus movimentos. Yuri não tem paciência para nada disso porque, de alguma forma que ele não sabia exatamente explicar, tudo isso era culpa do outro rapaz.

Yuri ignora a caneca de café na mão de Otabek. Ele anda na direção do armário, pega um copo de vidro intencionalmente, e despeja o resto do café dentro.

Com isso, Otabek parece intrigado. Bom. Ele pode ficar com sua porcaria de café melado.

Exceto que está quente pra caralho e ele quase derruba o recipiente. “Merda, merda, merda”, Yuri xinga antes de bater o copo de vidro na bancada.

“Você está se sentindo bem?”

Yuri não responde. Ele sente os segundos se arrastarem entre eles, o que é bom. Normal, até. Otabek e Yuri não falam muito pelas manhãs, portanto tudo estava normal.

“Mesquita Central hoje? É um pouco mais distante, mas está na hora de começarmos a treinar resistência mais seriamente… Sem mencionar que é…” Otabek para novamente e fica com aquele olhar pensativo. Aquele em que ele aperta o canto dos olhos e sua expressão inteira é tomada.

Agora é a vez de Yuri erguer uma sobrancelha para o outro rapaz. Otabek pode até dizer essa quantidade de palavras para ele entre seis e dez da manhã, mas nunca de uma vez. Sim, eles falaram sobre aumentar as distâncias. Sim, já estavam bem avançados no verão para começar a levar a sério. Mas isso era muito, muito anormal.

“Eu não vou essa manhã.”

Otabek pressiona os lábios juntos. Ele está pensando sobre o que dizer em seguida, e Yuri se recusa a lhe dar essa chance. Se vira para a bancada, pega uma barra calórica e sai da cozinha pisando firme.

Yuri se apressa para terminar de se vestir e sair pela porta antes que Otabek consiga questioná-lo mais profundamente.

* * *

Yuri passa horas sentado no Parque do Presidente. Não como em “eu tenho um monte de problemas na minha mente e pareceram horas”, mas horas verdadeiras e literais. Ele desmarcou com Aisha porque, sério, quem liga? Ele não conseguiria fazer nada de útil de qualquer forma. Então se enfia numa pequena clareira de árvores, caso Otabek passe pelo caminho de sempre.

Yuri considera uma passagem de avião de volta para São Petersburgo. Yakov provavelmente ficaria maluco. Sem mencionar que seria fácil fingir que nada daquilo acontecera.

Depois que quase uma hora sentado lá, seu telefone toca. Chamada no Facetime, foda-se Katsudon e seu maldito sexto sentido.

Yuri estava dividido enquanto encarava a imagem do contato de Yuuri, uma foto de katsudon rapidamente tirada. “Não atenda o telefone. Você está com um péssimo humor e só vai gritar com Katsudon.” Para todos os fins, a primeira voz disse, “Ele não merece isso.” E a segunda voz, mais alta, disse “Sim, caralho que ele merece, só porque ele e Viktor são terríveis.”

Ele aceita a chamada. Assim que a ponta do seu dedo se afasta da tela, ele sente uma pequena pontada de pânico desabrochar em seu peito. Como ele iria cumprimentar Yuuri? Um insulto implicaria que as coisas estavam normais. Chamá-lo pelo nome seria apropriado também, porque eles eram, tipo, meio que amigos agora. Só um pequenino e minúsculo probleminha. Ele está com medo que sua voz possa falhar porque, honestamente? Ele experimentara… culpa, vergonha, luxúria, amor, raiva, alegria, tristeza, frustração, felicidade, desejo, e só Deus sabe mais quantas emoções ele estava esquecendo, só nas últimas 24h. São emoções demais para o Ice Tiger da Rússia… Provavelmente o suficiente para fazê-lo soluçar como uma garotinha.

“Dia, Yurio!” Yuuri canta antes que sua face apareça completamente na tela. “Viktor pegou o trem para Fukuoka por hoje para encontrar com o técnico de Minami-kun.”

Yuri opta por um neutro “Yo,” seguido por um muito natural “Eu não quero que aquela peste tenha o mesmo coreógrafo que eu. Diga a ele que não.” Ele deita de volta na grama e segura o celular no alto, sobre o rosto.

“Sobre o que você queria falar, Yurio?”

Yuri consegue sentir seu rosto contrair de raiva. “Por que cacete Viktor acha que ele pode coreografar para qualquer patinador…”

“Entendo.”

Ele poderia insultar Minami e seu cabelo estúpido o dia inteiro, mas isso fica cansativo depois de um tempo… mas não vai extrair uma resposta de Katsudon, então quem liga? “Como está Neko? E Momo? E Kinako?” O que ele podia dizer… ele era o três vezes finalista mundial, e a essa altura tinha amores espalhados por todo o globo.

“Kinako, de alguma forma, está ficando mais gorda, Yuri. Quando elas não estão comendo, estão atormentando Shiro,” ele afasta a câmera do rosto na direção de um poodle miniatura que está claramente descansando no seu colo. “E Kuro,” ele vira para o poodle preto que está aos seus pés, no chão, “incansavelmente.”

“Bom.” Aqueles malditos cachorros eram muito grudentos. Yuri estava sempre com medo que acabar pisando em um deles. Sem mencionar que eles eram _mimados_ ;

“O que a Mari está fazendo pro jantar de hoje?”

“Gyoza Tetsunabe ou croquette para a entrada. Sopa de missô, e salada de lula com molho picante em seguida. Depois mentaiko com macarrão, ou bucho grelhado com arroz e vegetais no vapor.”

Yuri consegue sentir o canto da sua boca umedecer. “Bucho…” ele repete, sonhador.

“Só um momento.” Yuri coloca o celular de lado e olha para o teto de Katsuki por enquanto. Yuri aproveita esse tempo para limpar a saliva do canto de sua boca. “Eu tive que colocar Shiro no chão. O que você comeu de bom ultimamente?”

“Shelpek,” ele diz enquanto seu estômago começa a protestar sua decisão de ter pulado o café da manhã. “É um pão fino... Kuyrdak, que é um tipo de víscera frita com cebola e pimenta. É tão calórico, Yuuri. Yakov iria morrer se soubesse quanto disso eu comi.”

Yuuri abafa uma risada. “Bucho, vísceras, você tem um paladar e tanto, Yuri.”

Yuri gira os olhos. “Nem todo mundo treina na América e acaba com o paladar arruinado.” Ele esteve designado para o Skate America na última temporada e… Que diabos?! Barbecue? Cortes de carne caríssimos arruinados com molho excessivamente doce. Que porcaria era aquela que eles chamavam de pizza? Ele já estivera em Florença, MIlão, e Veneza, e não, muito obrigada, para o que infernos fosse aquilo que ele comeu em Chicago.

“Hm… Você só está com inveja porque é temporada dos festivais. Eu posso comer todo o takoyaki que quiser.”

O queixo de Yuri cai e seus olhos arregalam, porque sim, ele está… E ele alcançou seu limite emocional absoluto, então ele tampouco consegue esconder o olhar de inveja. “Com maionese e ovas?”

“Normalmente maionese e matcha e lascas de bonito.”

Eles continuam nesse vai e vem por algum tempo. Yuuri descreve com detalhes dolorosos o último picolé de soda azul que ele comera quando tomaram o trem para Arashiyama, e Yuri quase se rende. Picolé de soda é a maior invenção do Japão, e é tão cruel que eles mantenham isso só para eles.

Yuri conta a ele sobre sua última criação, o Kazy Piroshki. Carne de cavalo assada… num pãozinho!!!

A conversa entre eles diminui depois de algum tempo. Yuri rolara para cima do próprio estômago, então agora ele está olhando para baixo, para Yuuri, que tem seu telefone apoiado na mesa e se senta a alguma distância.

“Ah, Yuri,” ele fala depois de alguns momentos de silêncio. “O Cazaquistão é tão distante, mas Viktor e eu ainda te desejamos a melhor estadia aí.”

Yuri gira os olhos. Clássica vaguidade do Katsudon.

Katsudon franze as sobrancelhas e retira os óculos. É algo que ele faz fora da patinação para não ter que olhar a outra pessoa diretamente nos olhos. Yuuri mesmo dissera isso a ele quando estava bêbado numa noite, mas que estava tudo bem porque ele “não era mais tão covarde assim,” e “só precisava fazer isso quando estava discutindo algo muito pessoal.”

“Eu desperdicei muito tempo não sendo direto com Viktor.”

“Brilhante.” Ah, então eles fariam isso hoje. Aquela coisa em que Katsudon lhe tira do sério.

“E eu me sentia chateado quando ele não era direto comigo, mesmo que eu não estivesse sendo direto com ele.”

Yuri boceja alto. Ainda é uma reação melhor que jogar seu celular, que é o que ele _realmente_ quer fazer.

“Quando eu entendi que só podia responder por mim mesmo. As coisas ficaram mais fáceis.”

O que exatamente Yuuri esperava conseguir lhe contando que ele mesmo costumava ser um perdedor? Isso ficara dolorosamente aparente quando eles se encontraram pela primeira vez _naquele_ banquete. Mais importante, de onde Yuuri tirara a ideia que _algo_ daquilo se aplicava a ele, ou fosse útil de qualquer forma?

“Isso é tudo, eu acho.”

“Fantástico.” Yuri diz sem expressão. Seu dedo se posiciona sobre o ícone vermelho no celular.

‘Uma última coisa,” Yuuri coloca os óculos novamente e sua expressão se ilumina. “Vitya e eu amamos você!”

Com isso Yuri atira o celular. Babacas.

Yuri considera uma passagem de avião de volta para São Petersburgo. Yakov provavelmente ficaria maluco. Sem mencionar que seria fácil fingir que nada daquilo acontecera.

Mas ele não consegue tirar da cabeça as estúpidas palavras do estúpido Katsudon. “Eu desperdicei muito tempo.”

Pesquisar pelos preços e horários de partida dos vôos saindo de Almaty o faz sentir desconfortável de uma maneira que deixar o Japão nunca o fizera sentir, mesmo quando partira com vergonha após o Hot Springs on Ice.

Ele muda para o aplicativo do calendário. Ele tem três, três semanas e meia no máximo, antes de ter que voltar. Vinte e um dias, mais ou menos, antes de ser varrido pela intensidade de outra temporada. Vinte e um dias antes de estar treinando quatro sessões no gelo e duas fora do gelo diariamente. Vinte e um dias antes de sua terceira temporada. Vinte e um dias antes que o desejo vencer o ouro no GPF e Worlds o enterrasse vivo.

Ele desperdiçou muito tempo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota da tradutora no capítulo 04:
> 
> Obrigada a todo mundo que deixou seu carinho aqui! Sempre que possível eu traduzo os comentários para inglês e envio para a autora, ela fica muito feliz! Você também pode deixar algum comentário direto para ela [aqui](https://boxwineconfession.tumblr.com/) ou no para mim [aqui](https://vanillalil.tumblr.com/) que eles serão traduzidos para o inglês também!  
> Deixe seu amor na história original, tenho certeza que ela ficará muito mais feliz!  
> Aliás, o capítulo dessa semana é menor mas não consegui trazê-lo antes porque estava traduzindo outra história! Já foi publicada, caso tenham interesse. É uma crackfic disfarçada de smut, também Otayuri. Lembrem de checar a classificação indicativa, tem conteúdo explícito.
> 
> Até o próximo capítulo!
> 
>  
> 
> Notas sobre a tradução:  
> \- "Ele estava perdido", quando Yuri acaba de acordar, no original "He's got it bad.": é uma expressão que significa alguém estar perdidamente apaixonado. Muito mesmo. Tipo aos pés da outra pessoa. Mas acho que nesse momento da história está mais relacionado à parte física do que emocional (não que os sentimentos estejam ausentes), mas pelo menos nessa primeira conclusão do Yuri.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota da autora no capítulo 05:  
> ENTÃO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Aqui, esperando que essa parte seja enviada.
> 
> Nota da tradutora:  
> Antes de tudo, queria agradecer aos leitores que deixaram kudos e comentários nos primeiros capítulos. Sei que vocês estão aparecendo aos pouquinhos por vários motivos, mas não precisam ser tímidos. Chequem as notas no final do capítulo.  
> Mais atualizações de TAGS. Chequem sempre antes de prosseguir.
> 
> Até hoje não falei sobre o motivo dessa tradução. Tudo começou com o projeto TaskForce - Y!!!OI, um grupo no Facebook que nasceu no grupo Yaoi on Ice. Os tradutores trabalham independentes, mas organizamos uma página para facilitar divulgar os projetos. Se quiser participar ou só acompanhar, pode nos encontrar [aqui](https://www.facebook.com/taskforceyoi/).

Otabek corre até a mesquita, como planejado.

Otabek faz uma sessão de treino fora do gelo, na academia, como planejado.

Depois disso, Otabek não tem nenhum plano até às treze; quando ele supostamente deve ir para o rinque com Anton. Encontrar com Yuri lá está implícito. É a hora do seu treino também. São 9h da manhã e Otabek encontra dificuldade de agir com algum propósito.

Otabek água suas plantas. As suculentas na estante de livros. O alecrim na cozinha. O alecrim no parapeito da janela. A sálvia e a menta, e a erva-cidreira na varanda.

Quanto isso está terminando e _ainda_ não sabe o que fazer para se sentir útil, ele busca seus livros.

Ele precisa terminar _Pássaros Feridos_. Falta só um capítulo, ou até menos. Ele abre no marca-páginas no final do livro. Desliza o dedo pela página até encontrar a passagem em que abandonou o livro. “Cada um de nós tem dentro de si alguma coisa que não pode ser negada, ainda que nos faça gritar, gritar, até o fim. Somos o que somos, e pronto. Como a velha lenda celta do pássaro com o espinho no peito que canta até morrer. Porque precisa fazê-lo, porque é levado a isso. Podemos saber que vamos errar antes até de cometer o erro, mas o conhecimento de nós mesmos não afeta nem muda o resultado. A única coisa que podemos fazer é sofrer a dor e dizer intimamente que valeu a pena.”

A introdução tinha uma passagem similar explicando a lenda dos Pássaros Feridos. Ele havia relacionado essa metáfora à patinação, mas agora que lera a maior parte do romance era difícil separar essa passagem dos seus próprios pensamentos sobre...

Ou, talvez, algo familiar fosse melhor. Não precisaria pensar muito sobre algo que já tivesse lido antes.

Ele se senta no chão, próximo à estante de livros, e puxa sua cópia batida de _Ana Karenina_. “É realmente possível dizer a outra pessoa o que se sente?” Otabek não tem certeza. É algo para o qual ele gostaria muito de obter a resposta.

Ele avança algumas páginas. Aquelas partes do romance não eram importantes. Seus olhos repousam numa nova página. “Revirando em nossas almas, frequentemente desenterramos algo que de outra forma ali repousaria sem ser notado.” Talvez não… Ele vira mais algumas dúzias de páginas. É uma novela de 800 páginas que ele já lera de capa a capa cinco vezes. Tinha permissão para fazer isso. “Amor. A razão para meu desgostar desta palavra é que ela significa tanto para mim, muito mais do que você pode entender.”

Não, esqueça esse. Ele acabara de reler. Terá um significado maior se voltar a ler depois de alguns meses e olhar para a história com olhos novos.

Pega sua cópia de Lolita, abandonada há muito tempo. Ele começara a reler no aeroporto logo depois do Worlds, mas abandonara a empreitada quando seu corpo decidiu que realmente conseguiria dormir no avião. Abre na página com a orelha dobrada e lê, “De repente, estávamos louca, desajeitada, imprudente e angustiadamente apaixonados um pelo outro.” É claro que ele pararia naquela parte. Otabek fica desconfortável. “Desesperadamente, deveria acrescentar, pois aquele frenesi de posse mútua só poderia ser apaziguado se, verdadeiramente, absorvêssemos e assimilássemos todas as partículas da carne e da alma um do outro; mas para ali estávamos, incapazes, até, de acasalar, coisa que as crianças dos bairros miseráveis teriam encontrado sem dificuldade oportunidade de fazer.”

É claro. É claro…

Ele fecha a cópia paperback e coloca de volta na prateleira, próxima aos outros trabalhos de Nabokov que possuía, entre _Ada ou Ardor_ e _Fogo Pálido_.

“Eu presumi que isso iria acontecer,” ele diz com firmeza para o vaso na estante, preenchido com uma muda de _Sempervivum tectorum_. Ela mantém segredos com eficiência.

O celular de Otabek apita em algum lugar da sala. Seus olhos passeiam do espaço entre suas pernas, cheio de livros, para a mesa de café, para o sofá… Localiza o aparelho atrás dele, na borda da mesa atrás do abajur.

“ана” pisca na tela. “Eu gravei a peça. Vou enviar pra você por e-mail.” Em circunstâncias normais, ele lidaria com esse excesso de emoções patinando. Iria patinar, e patinar, e patinar, até seu corpo implorar por uma pausa. Mas o rinque ainda está aberto ao público… Ele reflete por um momento se está ansioso o bastante para pagar trezentos tenge para patinar ao lado de crianças de escola, seus pais exasperados, de amadores… Ele só quer que esse estranho comichão, que começou no seu tórax, se espalhou pelo corpo e se escondeu bem debaixo de sua pele, se dissipe. Mas não vê exatamente como patinar nesse horário resolveria isso. “Posso ir pegar num pendrive?” responde a mensagem. É um pedido estranho. Sua rotina é ir nos Domingos, sem falta… a não ser que algo esteja pesando em sua mente e ele precise tocar piano. Ele está incerto se tocar nesse momento iria aliviar seus pensamentos. Sua rotina livre tem muitas interpretações possíveis. Inferno, tinha pedido à sua mãe sob a premissa de seu senso de patriotismo e afeto pelo povo do Cazaquistão, mas ele mesmo nunca tocara a obra sem pensar em- A casa de sua mãe fica a trinta minutos de viagem. Quarenta se pegar a rota cênica e evitar as vias secundárias. Sair para pilotar é a única coisa que consegue imaginar que poderia aliviar… Ele precisa clarear as ideias antes de alcançar o rinque.

“É raro te ver no meio da semana,” sua mãe diz, e ele sabe que isso é uma pergunta. Ela entrega o pendrive a ele sem mais comentários.

“Eu gostaria de me sentar à tamareira até a hora do treino. Se não tiver problema.”

A expressão dela suaviza. Não que significasse que estivesse rígida antes. Simplesmente que ela relaxou o rosto e as linhas da testa, e as marcas próximas aos seus lábios diminuíram. É estranho… Otabek sabia que sua mãe era jovem. Era sempre lembrado disso quando ouvia os adultos falando nas festas e bailes.

Talvez tenha se esquecido que, quando ouviu essa conversa, isso foi há… treze, catorze, quinze anos atrás? Ainda assim, haviam poucos fios brancos no V da linha de cabelos da sua testa… Ela não parecia velha, só não como ele se lembrava dela.

Ele acha isso confuso.

“Vou te deixar em paz, então.”

“Eu não me importo.” O que significava, em sua própria e quase silenciosa linguagem, que ele estava praticamente implorando como uma criança faminta de atenção para que ela viesse com ele.

Otabek nunca contara, mas provavelmente havia umas cem tamareiras no terreno.... Macieiras e pereiras também. Ambos sabem precisamente a qual ele se referira. É aquela no jardim próximo, logo atrás do arranjo de roseiras que sua mãe tanto se orgulhava.

Otabek sabe que a tamareira fora plantada logo após o funeral de seu pai, embora ele não consiga lembrar dos detalhes do funeral, do plantio, ou de qualquer dia antes, logo após, ou entre os eventos. A sensação é que foi dormir numa noite e acordou com um padrasto na manhã seguinte.

Consegue se lembrar que as pessoas disseram que ele era um bom partido. Diferente de seu pai, Yusef era um homem jovem, que não deixaria sua mãe com o coração partido novamente… pelo menos não por um bom número de anos.

Ele pode lembrar de sua mãe o acordando tarde numa noite de verão para trazê-lo aqui fora até à árvore, que tinha crescido consideravelmente ao longo dos anos. Consegue lembrar dela segurando-o próximo e dizendo que ele em breve teria um irmãozinho ou irmãzinha. Olhando para trás, ele imagina se ela lhe dissera isso com a intenção de fazê-lo sentir menos sozinho.

Não importa quantos anos tenham se passado, ele consegue lembrar em vívidos detalhes da tarde em que lera _Crime e Castigo_ de capa a capa, em uma única tarde sob a árvore. Quase tão vividamente, consegue lembrar da tarde que lera _A Cor Púrpura_ sob a árvore. Que era no mesmo verão em que lera _Morte em Veneza_ , e se tivesse parado e prestado atenção em suas escolhas literárias naquele verão, talvez os anos subsequentes não tivessem sido tão difíceis.

Mas ele não consegue lembrar do funeral de seu próprio pai, nem consegue lembrar de quando a árvore dera frutos a primeira vez, quase uma década depois de plantada. Ele estava morando no no Canadá, mas voltara para casa para o Eid Al-Fitr. Consegue lembrar que não observara a data naquele ano, nem se sentira particularmente culpado sobre essa escolha. Ele perguntara quando a árvore começara a dar frutos.

Sua mãe dissera que não conseguia lembrar, pelo menos uma ou duas estações já.

Se sentam juntos no longo banco de mármore sob a árvore, sem conversar. Ele não sente a necessidade. Eles podem estar no presente, ou um ano atrás, ou dez anos atrás.

A única diferença entre o agora e o passado era o brilhante, quase grotesco, pedaço de ouro que estava encravado na casca da árvore. Num rompante de imprudente emoção e paixão, após a final do Grand Prix dois anos atrás, ele pregara na árvore seu primeiro ouro no Four Continents. Faziam dois anos desde então, e a casca da árvore começara a engolir suas bordas.

Fora uma forma incrivelmente estúpida de descarregar sua frustração à época. Agora? Ele tinha mais dois ouros no Four Continents… Junto com um bronze, uma prata e um ouro no Worlds. Uma prata da final do Grand Prix do ano passado, porque Yuri tinha merecido o ouro no último ano. Sem mencionar sua prata de PyeongCheng… Sua pontuação na rotina livre quebrou o recorde olímpico anterior.

A verdade é que se apaixonou por Yuri quando viu seu programa Agape em Barcelona… Ele não aceitara isso até… Bom, foi difícil aceitar o que crescia exponencialmente com o passar do tempo, então foi um processo contínuo. Cada medalha certamente tornava mais fácil.

Tendo prova tangível de que era, mesmo que por alguns breves lampejos de tempo, o melhor do mundo, o tornara mais aberto à ideia que o primogênito e único filho de seu pai provavelmente não iria carregar o nome Altin adiante. As medalhas tornavam mais fácil acreditar que ele as estava buscando pela glória de sua terra natal, e não pelo respeito de outro homem.

“É sobre Yuri?” Mesmo que as medalhas ajudassem a tornar o peso de ser o Herói do Cazaquistão mais suportável, elas não reduziam o peso do olhar de sua mãe. Alguns olhares, como o de Yuri, perfuravam buracos precisos na alma de alguém e extraíam a informação. O dela encurralava completamente, então nada escapava de seu escrutínio. O desconforto de ser cercado força o sujeito à veracidade.

Até muito, muito recentemente, Otabek nunca considerou se Yuri poderia ou não retornar seus sentimentos. Com o que quer que tenha lutado nesse último ano e meio, ele sempre considerara a si mesmo o maior e mais intransponível obstáculo.

Agora?

Ele aceitava seu amor por Yuri abertamente. O que quer que Yuri tenha compreendido, ele mesmo tivera mais tempo para aceitar.

“Sim,” ele responde depois de algum tempo.

Não importa. É estranho que algo tão importante para ele não tivesse necessidade de validação. Ele dará a Yuri todo o tempo que o outro precise para entender o que está sentindo.

Pela primeira vez, eles têm todo o tempo do mundo.

“Entendo.” Ela estica seu longo e elegante braço na direção dele. Ela junta seus dedos intercaladamente, e aperta sua mão firmemente nas dela. Suas mãos são geladas, e a posição angular de seu anel de casamento faz com que este afunde em sua pele.

Ainda assim, é a coisa mais reconfortante no mundo para Otabek,

Não falam outra palavra até que ele precise partir à tarde.

* * *

O rinque está completamente silencioso. Ao ponto em que ouvir o som de suas lâminas movendo e deslizando pelo gelo é ensurdecedor. O som ecoa nas paredes do rinque e de volta para seus ouvidos, revirando seus cérebros como se fossem ovos mexidos.

Anton, que normalmente tem a fala mansa, está mortalmente silencioso hoje. Lilia, que nunca tivera um único problema em criticá-lo dentro ou fora do gelo, permanece quieta também. Ela simplesmente observa por cima do seu longo nariz ossudo, o que é de alguma forma infinitamente pior do que ser criticado.

Está silencioso, mas não da maneira que normalmente é entre eles quando estão no gelo. Num dia normal, o silêncio tem significado. Eles não querem distrair um ao outro. Sem mencionar que o silêncio também é confortável. Nenhum deles é o tipo de pessoa que vê valor em fazer barulho simplesmente por fazer.

Hoje, por outro lado....

A tensão permanece entre eles como a grossa e escura neblina de inverno de Moscou.

Não o entendam errado, ele realmente quer dizer algo. Isso só não vai acontecer em nenhum momento próximo. É ruim o bastante que Lilia e Anton tenham que testemunhar… o que merda for isso.

Ele não consegue aterrissar bosta nenhuma. Não é só o axel impossível de Viktor. Não, hoje ele fodeu muitos dos axels regulares. Quádruplos? Nem. Fodendo. Hoje. Inferno, ele está cagando triplos, transformando-os em duplos, e ele não tinha que fazer consistentemente em anos.

Yuri olha para o cronômetro no seu celular. Ele tem alguns poucos minutos sobrando de intervalo, enquanto Otabek está deixando o rinque para tirar o seu próprio.

Usualmente seus intervalos são mais coordenados… Ele usa o tempo para checar o Tumblr e mostrar a Otabek o que quer que fosse engraçado naquele dia.

Hoje? Anton fizera Otabek praticar cannonball spins… deve estar relacionado com a rotina livre… de novo, e de novo, e de novo. Apesar da repetição, e da obsessão de Otabek com os detalhes, ele ainda não estava conseguindo posicionar a perna livre do jeito certo em relação a sua perna dominante. Ele ainda não tinha caído no giro, mas eles estavam bem desleixados.

“Sua performance em pointe ontem deixou a desejar, Yuri.” Lilia comentou enquanto acenava para ele começar a se alongar.

Yuri se comporta como uma boneca de pano quando ela pega seu braço direito nas mãos e o estende em direção a perna dele. Yuri solta todo o peso contra a forma dela. Ele aprendeu que existem outras maneiras de fazer Lilia sofrer que não seja amaldiçoando seu nome… E se ele estava tendo um péssimo dia, ela não se iria se safar assim tão fácil.

“Yuri, por favor!”

Isso lhe garante um tapa no ombro, mas o tom dela não está irritado. É mais cansado e exasperado do que qualquer outra coisa.

“Ah, tá bem, baba.” Ele retoma a postura e dessa vez realmente se coloca em posição de alongamento. Não estava esperando qualquer demonstração de emoção que não fosse irritação.

“Enfim, seu pointe. Deprimente. Na verdade, o pior que eu já te vi fazer desde que comecei a trabalhar com você.” Ah, aí está. Ele sabia que ela não podia deixar de reclamar.

Ele se distrai do som dela por um momento, enquanto ela critica seus vergonhosos triplos subrotacionados em monstruosos duplos. Então volta a prestar atenção quando ela está concluindo o monólogo. “No momento, isso iria diminuir seus pontos de apresentação. Você vai voltar a fazer sua sequência de passos e giros, até conseguir me fazer lembrar o por quê de eu ter feito a besteira de colocar minha reputação em risco por sua causa.”

Essa é a principal diferença entre Yakov e Lilia. Se Yakov estivesse aqui e apontando os saltos apenas, ele iria dobrar a quantidade e o mandaria fazer mais saltos, especificamente quádruplos. Lilia é um pouco mais mole… provavelmente cansada de vê-lo cair sobre a própria bunda vez após vez.

Yuri e Otabek se cruzam quando ele está deixando o gelo para o intervalo e Yuri está voltando.

Falando sobre a maldita estranheza, claro que ele está contribuindo propositadamente se recusando a fazer a porra de um contato visual, olhando intensamente para o placar de pontos de hockey. E que caralhos? Otabek também não estava ajudando em nada a situação.

Suas lâminas mal tinham alcançado o gelo quando Otabek finalmente quebra o maldito silêncio entre eles, “Yuri, suas luvas.”

Yuri abaixa o olhar para suas mãos bastantes nuas e sem luvas. Foi por isso que ele quebrou o silêncio? Suas luvas? Grande bosta, ele não dá a mínima sobre as luvas.

Yuri cerra os dentes e se afasta com força, se impulsionando em direção ao meio do rinque com a mesma determinação que sente logo antes de uma competição. Mas agora é para a parte entediante. Sua mente entra no automático enquanto ele mutila mentalmente sua rotina, até serem só passos e giros.... Refresquem sua memória, por que alguém dá a mínima para dança no gelo?

Ele patina agressivamente. Choctaws para ganhar velocidade, então entra num Ina Bauer inclinado que inicia seu programa curto. Uma diagonal, então um counter, e então o axel que _iria_ aqui se Lilia não o achasse patético.

O axel após a saída _iria_ ali, a despeito de tudo, se ele não _sentisse_ no fundo de suas entranhas que ele iria transformá-lo num desastre.

Isso não acontecia há algum tempo… Ele sente como se blocos de cimento estivessem presos aos seus patins. Seus pés não sairiam do chão nem se ele tentasse.

Então o camel spin. Com isso ele vai calar a boca de Lilia sobre seu pointe de ontem, o qual ele teria levado mais a sério _se_ ele não tivesse se envolvido em um argumento bem acalorado no Twitter com algumas das JJ Girls pela manhã.

Ele mantém sua perna perfeitamente paralela ao chão enquanto dura o spin, cada giro uniforme e fluído.

Então a combinação entraria aqui, mas já que não....

Bom, isso significa que já é hora do Bielman.

Ele faz outra diagonal… e capta o olhar de Otabek nesse processo. Ele está inclinado contra o parapeito do rinque. Não há dúvidas. Ele está observando Yuri. Sua boca está pressionada preguiçosamente contra o bico da garrafa de água. Não há nada particularmente sexy, intenso, ou mesmo memorável sobre esse momento. Esquecível, até.

Ainda assim, serve como o toque de distração que ele precisava pra realmente foder com tudo de vez.

Ele entra no doughnut spin para começar o Bielman, então muda, rotaciona, e move sua perna livre para cima… e… “Merda,” ele xinga sob a respiração. Há uma leve pontada em sua mão.

Deve ter pego o pick.

Não importa, a bota fica acima de sua cabeça.

“Yuri?!” O que essa bruxa quer? Ele não está fazendo exatamente o que ela pediu?

Ele entra no elemento final, um cantilever. Ele não consegue _ver_ seu próprio corpo para ter certeza se a forma está perfeita, mas essa certamente é assim que se sente. Como se essa pudesse ser sua melhor temporada de todas. Essa é a hora em que ele nota as gotículas carmesim espalhadas no gelo. Então olha para a própria mão. Oh. Fantástico.

Aparentemente ele não só “deve ter pego o pick”, porque sua mão inteira está vermelha.

Essa não é a primeira vez que Yuri teve que lidar com um machucado. Ele quebrou o dedo do pé quando estava no juniores, nas primeiras semanas de aula de ballet. Também torceu bem feio o tornozelo _depois_ de uma aula de ballet alguns anos atrás, por causa de uns malditos sneakers branco-neve com plataforma… Ele estava em casa para o Natal, e esse tipo de calçado se confundia bem com as calçadas congeladas de Moscou. No último verão, seu maior souvenir do Japão fora uma apendicectomia.

Ele era sortudo pela maioria desses incidentes ter acontecido fora do rinque.

Ele já se cortou fazendo o Bielman antes. A maioria das pessoas faz isso. Ele só nunca tinha conseguido fazer de forma tão magnificamente fodida. O corte ia da membrana de pele entre seu polegar e indicador até metade de sua palma.

Seja pela adrenalina ou pelo choque, ou só por estar cansado daquela manhã, ele não sabe dizer. Yuri deixou Lilia manipular seu corpo como achou apropriado. Ela enche suas mãos com toalhas e o faz manter o braço elevado acima da cabeça. Parece que ela vai apertar sua mão até desprender do seu corpo. Todo o resto parece um pouco desfocado.

É claro que ele começa a rosnar com ela, “Não perca seu tempo com uma ambulância.” A adrenalina só o deixou chegar até ali antes que seu corpo ficasse bastante consciente que havia um maldito talho em sua mão.

“Yuri,” o tom dela é exasperado. Como se ele estivesse atrasado para o pointe ou, melhor, tivesse esquecido os sapatos. “Você precisa de pontos.”

“Não é fatal.”

Otabek fica branco como papel durante todo o calvário.

Em algum momento Lilia brada com Otabek para trazer mais toalhas. Ele faz o que é pedido, e parece que vai desmaiar sempre que Lilia descarta as toalhas ensanguentadas no chão e pressiona as novas em sua palma.

Ele se lembra, mais ou menos, de resmungar com a paramédica no caminho para a Emergência. Ela ficava perguntando coisas banais, e ele ficava respondendo de volta. Ele diz a ela que se estivesse sozinho, com certeza teria chamado um táxi. Era bastante claro que o machucado não passava nem perto de sério, então para que esse desperdício de recursos.

Também diz a ela que ele tem aquele tipo de mentalidade de Moscou que diz que, se você quisesse algo feito, o serviço público iria decepcioná-lo. Apesar da horda de sapatos de marca em seu closet, ele ainda acha isso.

Num mundo perfeito ela simplesmente iria parar de falar, mas a esse ponto Yuri tem certeza que ela só está fazendo perguntas para impedi-lo de desmaiar. Ele realmente se sente _bastante_ zonzo. Ela muda de assunto para seus sapatos de marca, o que torna a conversa quase suportável.

Ela dá entrada e tem alta da emergência em quarenta e cinco minutos. Ele tem dez pontos e bandagens novas que devem ser removidas só depois de 24 horas.

Desnecessário dizer que o treino está cancelado pelo resto do dia.

* * *

Otabek ainda tem aquela aparência pálida de quem vai desmaiar a qualquer momento, mesmo quando eles voltam para o apartamento.

Eles ainda não se falaram direito.

Eles ainda não se falaram direito, mas de alguma forma as coisas voltaram quase ao normal entre eles. Yuri tinha banhado… com sua mão para fora da cortina do chuveiro porque não pode deixá-la molhar. Otabek tinha banhado também. Ele está usando _aquelas_ calças da equipe do Cazaquistão com uma longa camiseta cinza, dessas para usar por baixo da roupa.

Yuri não acha o próprio cabelo bonito quando está molhado por ter sido lavado, ainda não foi penteado e está ligeiramente bagunçado.

Essa poderia ser uma noite como qualquer outra que ele passou no Cazaquistão. Otabek está na bancada próxima ao fogão. Ele tinha um pequeno monte de cebola picada, berinjela e abobrinha. No momento, está brigando com a embalagem a vácuo de um pedaço de tofu.

Yuri está sentado na bancada oposta, próximo à geladeira, assistindo cada movimento de Otabek.

Seus olhos passeiam preguiçosamente, indo e vindo. Primeiro para as bandagens enroladas em sua palma, entre seu polegar e indicador e ao redor do seu pulso para impedir o movimento. Então, para Otabek. Agora ele já conseguiu abrir a embalagem. Uma porção já estava na balança de alimentos enquanto ele remexia na embalagem para tirar mais do recipiente.

Yuri poderia dizer um monte de coisas nesse momento, mas opta por dizer o que parece ser o mais importante e mais urgente. “Eu não acredito que eu caguei o Bielman taaanto assim.” Ele se inclina para trás e sua cabeça faz barulho quando bate contra o armário.

Como qualquer outra noite em Almaty.

Com isso Otabek faz um rápido e agudo barulho de expirar. Se Yuri não estivesse aqui há mais de um mês, provavelmente teria perdido isso.

Com um mês inteiro de experiência, ele capta o som e sabe que, se estivessem frente a frente, Yuri quase certamente seria capaz de ver as narinas de Otabek dilatarem. Só um pouquinho.

Otabek vira na sua direção, olha diretamente para ele pela primeira vez desde aquela manhã-

Tudo aquilo fora nessa mesma manhã, e ainda assim parecia como se fosse há vidas inteiras de distância.

Sua expressão não está mais pesada ou carregada do que o normal. Sobrancelhas levemente franzidas, maxilar firmemente cerrado, as mãos rigidamente fechadas ao seu lado. Ele quase parece mais… suave, ainda que o tom de sua expressão seja de alguma forma obviamente mais aflito.

“Você estava com dificuldade nos saltos também. Não é tão surpreendente.”

Com essa declaração, Yuri quase quer bater em algo. Está carregada nos dois lados de uma maneira que só Otabek consegue brincar com as palavras e tons. Modo de dissecação: “você estava com dificuldade nos saltos também,” significando “Esse comportamento não é normal. Por que?”

Entretanto, há a segunda frase. “Não é tão surpreendente.” O que é Ota-linguagem para “Eu estou te dando uma saída dessa conversa, se você quiser.”

Yuri quer a saída. Ele só não vai tomá-la. Ele ansiou o dia inteiro pelo momento em que finalmente ficaria sozinho com Otabek. Nada, nem uma mão aberta, vai impedi-lo.

“Otabek,” por algum milagre o nome do outro rapaz desliza por sua língua sem sua voz falhar. “Quer ouvir algo?”

Otabek acena.

O silêncio entre eles cresce ensurdecedor novamente. Yuri pode ouvir o som do relógio de parede, que fica pendurado acima do arco de passagem da cozinha para a sala de estar, martelando em seu ouvido. Isso, claro, e o som de seu coração martelando no próprio peito.

“Vem aqui,” porque da maneira como estão, os outro rapaz está muito distante… Yuri nunca admitiria isso abertamente, mas tem ciência que em um certo grau ele é convencido, arrogante, impetuoso, muito confiante, et cetera, et cetera. A maioria dos atletas é, e a maioria tem que ser para lidar com a pressão.

Apesar disso, ele sente que tem uma boa chance.

Tipo, pelo menos 60/40.

Ele assiste Otabek cruzar o chão da cozinha, meias brancas contra azulejo creme. Parece que isso leva séculos.

Se Yuri fosse uma pessoa despudorada, ele envolveria os braços no pescoço de Otabek, ou talvez mesmo suas pernas ao redor do seu tronco. Ele está perto o bastante, então poderia fazer com facilidade.

Ao invés, ele coloca sua mão sem bandagens contra sua própria coxa e tenta desesperadamente secar o suor que está se acumulando ali. Yuri lambe os lábios porque eles estão secos pra caralho e subitamente fica muito consciente disso. Ele prende o lábio inferior entre os dentes por um momento, porque se lembra que seu excesso de confiança origina-se da patinação e só dela. Não se transporta magicamente para outros domínios.

Mentalmente, ele alterna indo e vindo entre palavras, _beijar_ , palavras, _beijar_ , palavras. De preferência, ele poderia transferir todos esses péssimos sentimentos desorganizados para dentro do cérebro de Otabek _enquanto_ eles se beijavam.

“Então, se liga nisso” ele cruza os braços sobre o peito e faz uma carranca. Talvez fosse melhor garantir que ele não está caindo nos 40% antes de esmagar seus lábios contra os do seu amigo mais próximo e esperar pelo melhor. “Hoje, depois do treino… Depois que Lilia e Anton partissem e nós estivéssemos sozinhos, eu planejava te contar que eu gosto de você.”

Ele se sente sem fôlego como se tivesse acabado de terminar a rotina curta e a rotina livre em sequência.

A sobrancelhas de Otabek ameaçam migrar para a linha do cabelo, mas ele ainda consegue ficar tranquilo de alguma forma. “É mesmo?” Ele está usando aquele meio sorriso que o faz derreter. Yuri acha que isso é reservado apenas para quando as coisas estão indo muito bem.

Ele pode acreditar que isso está indo bem?

Isso é bom, né? Por que seu maldito coração não para de bater tão rápido?

“É. Ia ser bem romântico. Como naqueles seu livros para menininhas, mas não MUITO exagerado. Eu ia pedir pra você patinar comigo. Fazer o death spiral comigo… então te beijar e ver como tudo corria.”

“O que você vai fazer em vez disso?” Se ele tivesse meio cérebro sobrando, teria notado que Otabek tinha se aproximado mais. Se ele ainda tivesse qualquer sentido, teria percebido que havia uma mão no seu joelho. O polegar de Otabek esfregava círculos suaves como um sussurro na lateral dele.

No presente momento, ele não consegue parar de se focar na vermelhidão escaldante que formigava de sua testa até sua clavícula.

Ao mesmo tempo, Yuri pode dizer quando o estão provocando. Isso não é nada diferente que ser instigado naquela bizarra noção de competitividade, raiva, inveja e frustração que acontecia logo antes de entrar no gelo. “Te falar que eu gosto de você na cozinha, entre reclamar e choramingar sobre como eu fatiei minha mão em pedaços.”

Foda-se.

Ele descruza os braços e os apoia sobre os ombros de Otabek, puxando-o para perto de forma que ele agora está se inclinando sobre a bancada e contra o peito de Yuri.

Pelo que parece a primeira vez, o outro rapaz não parece tenso sob o toque de Yuri.

Yuri tenta não pensar sobre como sua mão ferida se destaca esquisitamente sobre o ombro de Otabek, como se fosse uma sacola plástica. Ele tenta não pensar no palpitar profundo e contínuo que começa em sua palma, mas a dor começa a brotar profundamente em sua mão.

Seus lábios se encontram com mesma a mesma sensação de câmera lenta acelerada que só acontecia com ele no gelo. Yuri fica hiperconsciente da quase alterada realidade do momento. O tempo fica devagar, seu batimento acelera, e a dor e sua mão reduz.

Yuri mal se lembra de fechar os olhos enquanto tudo acontece. Só se lembra porque, se os filmes e televisão lhe ensinaram algo, isso é algo que você _supostamente_ deve fazer.

Ele é grato por ter lembrado. Em vez de se focar em pensamentos sobre se está ou não com cara de idiota, ou se está bom ou ruim para Otabek, seus sentidos estão ampliados e ele é forçado a ficar no presente.

Otabek cheira a ervas e creme de barbear. Toda noite ele se segura em Otabek na garupa da moto, depois do treino, então é um aroma com o qual já está bastante acostumado a essa altura. Ele é muito mais vívido quando Yuri tem o gosto do outro rapaz em sua boca.

Os lábios dele são muito mais cheios e macios do que os lábios qualquer homem tem o direito de ser… Como veludo em uma roupa de patinação. Ele tem quase certeza que Otabek está usando um pouco do hidratante labial sem aroma que sempre leva nos bolsos. Yuri sente uma pontada irracional de ciúmes em relação ao maldito cosmético, mas literalmente qualquer coisa mais próxima de Otabek que ele mesmo nesse momento vai evocar sua ira.

Essa camiseta? Foda-se. Essas calças? Pro inferno. Suas próprias pernas balançando na borda da bancada? Fodam-se.

Bom, quanto a isso ele pode fazer algo a respeito. Yuri afasta as pernas e puxa Otabek mais perto.

Quando ele puxa o outro rapaz mais próximo, as mãos de Otabek circulam Yuri. Uma mão segurando seu quadril, a outra espalmada contra suas costas. Com isso o puxa para mais perto. Também o mantém no lugar e lembra que possui uma âncora. Por mais que ele queira se afogar no outro rapaz completamente, a pegada firme de Otabek o lembrava que, ainda que Yuri estivesse no controle, o outro rapaz não ficaria impassível.

Eles finalmente se separam para respirar.

Otabek lhe dá outro beijo rápido na boca, e então outro se seu queixo. É nesse momento que sua consciência é finalmente atingida com a velocidade de um shinkansen a toda velocidade passando pela estação. _Ele está beijando de volta._ O que é, na opinião de Yuri, um pequeno milagre.

“Tirando você cortar sua mão em pedaços,” Otabek diz quando eles finalmente partem o beijo. Ele repousa a testa contra a de Yuri, e Yuri está indefeso. Ele não tem outra escolha a não ser mirar os olhos do outro rapaz.... Portais para o imenso acúmulo de emoção pura e inarticulada. “Eu gosto mais dessa versão. É mais natural… Menos pressão em mim para não te derrubar.”

Certo, chamem a ambulância de novo, porque Yuri Plisetsky está morto aos 17 anos. Tudo porque Otabek está sorrindo. Não o sorriso torto. Não o estranho meio sorriso que ele dá. Mas os dois lados do rosto erguidos e sorrindo.

Otabek fica na ponta dos pés. Dessa vez não pelo nervosismo, mas na direção dele.

Ele pode facilmente ficar viciado nisso.

“Não faz a parte de falar mais fácil.”

As sobrancelhas de Otabek se unem por um segundo como se não tivesse entendido algo. “Eu achava que meus sentimentos por você estivessem claros.” Então a boca de Otabek estava na sua novamente, nada além da presença imponente porém gentil que sua própria personalidade demanda.

Yuri respira durante o beijo dessa vez. Nesse falta a pressão e intensidade dos outros beijos. Em vez disso, há algo mais puro e mais exposto. Otabek geme contra ele, e só isso poderia consumi-lo se permitisse.

“Um pouco mais claros agora.” Yuri consegue desengasgar as palavras, e isso o irrita. Não deveria ficar mais fácil depois que ele tinha vomitado seus sentimentos por todos os lados? Se sim, por que ainda sentia como se estivesse se afogando?

Yuri quer dizer a ele que eles precisam conversar sobre isso. Ele não vai sofrer em silêncio como Yuuri e Viktor fizeram. Ele quer falar sobre eles serem ou não namorados agora. Mas tudo em que consegue se concentrar agora, além do homem entre suas pernas, é no ronco baixo do seu estômago e o pulsar em sua mão.

Agora que ele conseguiu o que queria, precisa priorizar. “Agora,” Yuri diz quando os lábios de Otabek se afastam novamente. Ele contorce a perna para fora do meio deles e coloca o pé contra o peito do outro rapaz, estendendo o joelho _bem_ levemente.

Sério, ele nunca deu a ninguém um chute entregue com tanto amor e cuidado.

“Que a merda mais importante já saiu do caminho,” Ele flexiona os dedos contra o peito do outro rapaz. “Vá terminar o jantar. Por favor. Eu estou cansado, eu estou faminto, minha mão dói.” Ele abaixa a perna e murcha em cima da bancada. Sério, Yuri podia estar nas nuvens agora, mas o dia de hoje quase acabou com ele. “E tudo que eu quero é jantar, te beijar de novo, e apagar.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas de tradução do cap. 05
> 
> Continuando da nota inicial, mudei para cá pra não atrapalhar o clima do cap.  
> Se quiserem deixar alguma palavra de carinho para a autora (não pra mim, gente) nos comentários, saibam que de tempos em tempos eu junto os comentários novos, traduzo para o inglês e envio para ela. Ela está passando por um momento de mudança na vida e todo amor e apoio são bem vindos.  
> Perfil da autora [aqui](https://boxwineconfession.tumblr.com/) ou o meu [aqui](https://vanillalil.tumblr.com/).
> 
> Então. Semana passada não teve. Mil perdões. O planejado era aproveitar o feriado para trazer três capítulos em duas semanas, mas minha família e a vida não concordaram com isso.
> 
> Vou tentar manter o ritmo de um capítulo por semana, mas talvez esse planejamento fique um pouco comprometido nos próximos dias porque vou iniciar um curso de dois meses e não sei como o conteúdo e os estudos vão afetar.
> 
> De nenhuma maneira esse trabalho vai ser abandonado, fiquem tranquilos. Talvez só demore um pouquinho mais, mas conto com a paciência de vocês. Esse projeto vale cada minuto dedicado a ele <3
> 
> Mais uma vez, capítulo não betado. Fiquem à vontade para informar se houver qualquer erro que prejudique o entendimento.
> 
> Notas de tradução:
> 
> Curiosidades sobre as citações dos livros: procurei versões oficiais das traduções dos citados por Otabek. Pode ser só um preciosismo meu, mas preferi fornecer uma versão que pode ser encontrada pelo leitor. Só não consegui localizar as citações de Ana Karenina, o livro é impossivelmente grande e não consegui encontrar as correspondências de todos os trechos, então preferi traduzir eu mesma e torcer para não me afastar muito do original.  
> Caso alguém tenha curiosidade, seguem as minhas traduções para os trechos:  
> \- Pássaros feridos: “Cada um de nós tem dentro de si algo que não pode ser negado, mesmo que isso nos faça gritar até a morte. Nós somos o que somos, só isso. Como a antiga lenda Celta sobre o pássaro com um espinho fincado no peito, cantando o que havia em seu coração e morrendo. Porque ele precisa fazê-lo, e seu reconhecimento não pode afetar ou mudar o resultado, pode? Tudo que podemos fazer é sofrer a dor, e dizer a nós mesmos que valeu a pena.”  
> A tradução utilizada foi extraída da edição publicada pela BERTRAND BRASIL.  
> \- Lolita: “De uma vez por todas nós estávamos loucamente, atrapalhadamente, desavergonhadamente, agonizantemente apaixonados um pelo outro.” e “Desesperançosamente, eu deveria adicionar, porque aquele frenesi de possessão mútua só poderia ser pacificado por nós verdadeiramente embebendo e assimilando cada partícula da alma e corpo um do outro; mas lá estávamos nós, incapazes até de compurscar como uma criança suja teria tão facilmente descoberto uma oportunidade para fazê-lo.”  
> A tradução utilizada foi a da Editorial Teorema, edição da Edipresse.
> 
> \- Sempervivum tectorum, no original "hens and chicks". Sério, gente, a tradução literal seria algo como "frangos e galinhas". Mas "hens and chicks" é o nome popular da planta Sempervivum tectorum. Infelizmente essa planta não tem nome comum em português (de acordo com alguns sites de botânica), então mantive o nome científico.
> 
> \- O "V" da linha de cabelos na testa da mãe de Otabek: a título de curiosidade, aparentemente é chamado de "widow's peak" em inglês. [Imagem](https://metrouk2.files.wordpress.com/2016/04/563937877-e1461419732160.jpg?w=620&h=432&crop=1) para referência.
> 
> \- "É estranho que algo importante para ele não tivesse necessidade de validação", no original "It’s strange that something important to him isn’t time stamped and set to expire in his mid to late twenties". A tradução literal seria algo como "É estranho que algo tão importante para ele não tivesse com tempo gravado e programado para expirar ao final dos seus vinte anos. Time stamp é um recurso de programação para gravar a hora em que alguma ação é executada, normalmente usado para validar se a ação foi feita até o tempo limite (hora programada para expirar). Basicamente o Beka-lindo-deus-muso-renascentista-meu-hómi-ideal estivesse dizendo que algo tão importante pra ele, à essa altura da vida, não tem essa necessidade de validação, de confirmação. Ele vai dar todo o tempo do mundo pro Yura se acertar com os próprios sentimentos. Quer mais amor que isso?
> 
> \- “Deve ter pego o pick.” - Se refere aos toe picks, os dentes da lâmina que ficam na ponta dianteira do patins e servem para ajudar a realizar os saltos. São bastante afiados.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota da autora no capítulo 6:  
> Foi difícil continuar do ápice do último capítulo! Espero conseguir manter as coisas interessantes! É ótimo ter tanto amor e apoio através dessa fanfic. Fale comigo no tumblr se você quiser. boxwineconfession.tumblr.com É CONFESSION e não CONFESSIONS como aqui no AO3, provavelmente porque eu estava bêbada quando mudei meu url.  
> Vocês precisam checar a fanfic que Gh0stWr1terme me deu de presente http://archiveofourown.org/works/8891932
> 
> Nota da tradutora:  
> Novas atualizações de TAGs. Mais uma vez, recomendo respeitar a classificação indicativa da história.
> 
> Como comentei no capítulo passado, essa história está sendo traduzida graças a iniciativa o grupo TaskForce - Y!!!OI. Saiba mais sobre o projeto e acompanhe outras traduções na [página oficial](https://www.facebook.com/taskforceyoi/)!

O mundo não começa ou acaba quando ele e Otabek viram _algo_.

Mas ele, de fato, ganha um upgrade banhado a ouro e coberto com cristais Swarovski.

_Desse_ jeito...

Ele agora acorda na cama do filho da mãe, Otabek Altin.

Ele apagou aqui na noite em que cortou sua mão. Depois dos pontos e das emoções, eles decidiram que a melhor maneira de encerrar a noite era com uma sessão de _Lemonade Joe_... Um clássico maluco que não faz nada além de lembrá-lo de Moscou. Ele tem certeza que não passou nem dos créditos de abertura. Só meio que assumiu que na próxima noite, e nas noites subsequentes, também iria desabar no quarto do outro rapaz.

Não o entendam errado, não era nenhuma cena romântica e apaixonante a cada manhã. Otabek tinha uma cama king size comicamente atulhada no “quarto principal” de seu apartamento. O que quer dizer que, considerando o tamanho do colchão e a cabeceira minimalista da cama, mais o armário e a mesa, não havia muito espaço para mais nada.

A Yuri havia sido atribuído o lado da janela, e ele tem que espremer entre o colchão e a parede para sair. Em vez de fazer isso, ele normalmente só pula por cima de Otabek e salta para fora da cama… com uma taxa de sucesso de 30% em não acordar o outro rapaz quando atinge o chão.

Eles normalmente dormem bem afastados um do outro no colchão, beirando cada borda.

Até agora, fora tudo exceto um envolvimento meloso e caloroso, ou um caso quente e de tirar o fôlego. Suas tentativas de se aconchegarem sempre começam bem intencionadas, com Yuri comprometido e determinado a ficar de conchinha e envolver o outro rapaz como se não houvesse amanhã. Mas Yuri tem um sono inquieto e com frequência empurra, se vira e agita durante o sono. Até alguns anos atrás, ele dormia com o colchão no chão porque caía da cama vezes demais no meio da noite.

Otabek prefere dormir de costas com o braço ao redor de um travesseiro.

Mesmo que seus corpos se afastem ao longo da noite, suas mãos acham um caminho de volta uma para a outra. Ele acordou de dedos entrelaçados com Otabek em quatro das cinco noites que passou em seu quarto. Não que ele esteja contando ou algo assim.

Yuri aperta a forma quente em sua mão. A outra ele mantém sobre o rosto. Encara os pontos pretos e observa o teto acima ficar borrado sob seu olhar. Eles coçam insanamente, e a pele parece curada o suficiente para ele possa só arrancar...

“Deixe sua mão em paz”, Otabek ordena, rouco.

Yuri franze as sobrancelhas. “Eu não estou mexendo nela.”

“Você estava pensando nisso.”

Yuri olha para o outro rapaz. Otabek está olhando para ele com um olho apertado e sonolento enquanto o outro permanece fechado. Seu cabelo aponta em direções esquisitas por ficar amassado contra o travesseiro a noite inteira.

Além do cabelo amassado, Yuri não tem nenhuma evidência de olheiras, nenhuma remela, ou babinha no canto da boca, nem cara amassada por ter dormido com o rosto contra o lençol enrugado. Nenhuma única evidência de nojeira pós sono em cinco noites. Era completamente revoltante quão maravilhoso ele conseguia parecer no cu da manhã.

Yuri leva a palma da mão até a macia bochecha de Otabek e esfrega a ponta áspera dos pontos contra a pele dele. “Isso coça pra caralho, Otabek.”

“Ah!” o que é Ota-linguagem para “desnecessário.”

Otabek solta sua outra mão e alcança aquela com os pontos. Seus lábios estão contra a palma, e Yuri iria querer vomitar pela doçura sacarínea se a visão não fizesse seu coração bater um pouco mais rápido.

“Melhor?”

“Não.”

“Talvez isso, então.” Otabek se vira no colchão para ficar de lado, perto de Yuri, com sua cabeça apoiada no cotovelo.

Por meio segundo, Yuri considera se afastar do beijo só para ser um babaca. Ele não consegue. A boca de Otabek é viciante. Ele faria qualquer coisa para obter e manter aquele contato.

Mas ele não vai deixar o outro rapaz vencer. Yuri lambe o lábio inferior de Otabek, experimentalmente.

Assim como todo o resto, desde sua roupa de baixo rosa neon com listras tigradas, até os chutes acidentais dormindo, o outro rapaz o aceita completa e imediatamente. Otabek faz essa coisa onde ele começa suavemente com rasos e leves toques de sua língua.

Yuri morde a isca toda maldita vez. Ele tenta aprofundar o beijo, encontra uma resposta calma, e quanto Yuri menos espera… ele se torna profundo e mais urgente. Não existe nada além da pressão quente e viciante que começa em sua boca e pode ser sentida por todo o caminho até seus dedos dos pés contraídos.

“Você está com hálito matinal,” Otabek diz. É um pouco mais rouco e um pouco mais sem fôlego do que suas provocações matinais de sempre. Um choque _incandescente_ de adrenalina dispara coluna abaixo em Yuri. Ele vive para aquela parte de Otabek que necessita dele e só dele.

“Você preferiria que eu fizesse assim, então?”

Yuri distribui beijos leves como plumas na ponta do nariz de Otabek, sua testa, maçã do rosto, e na ponta do seu queixo.

“Eu prefiro mesmo é que você escove seus dentes,” Otabek graceja. Os poucos segundos de beijos castos permitem que ele se acalme e recobre a compostura, e nesse momento Yuri percebe que cometeu um grave erro.

Otabek o beija novamente. Dessa vez não há uma evolução gradual. Só calor e exigência.

Otabek tinha uma perna jogada por cima das suas e uma mão trabalhando sobre a camisa de Yuri. Otabek esfrega sua mão no topo seu quadril, pelo seu estomago liso, e para sobre seu peito.

A posição dá a Yuri a chance de alcançar o lóbulo de Otabek. Ele aproveita a oportunidade, porque ele vai dar tanto quanto receber. Altin não é o único bastardo que sabe o que fazer nesse relacionamento.

“Yuri, posso?” Yuri consegue sentir dedos puxando sua camiseta para cima em sua lombar, e sobre sua escápula, e oh infernos sim. E então-

O som eletrônico de sinos enche o quarto. O alarme de Otabek. Ignore. É só um alarme, e Otabek continua lhe beijando.

Depois, o som de água corrente. Seu próprio alarme. Merda.

Eles se afastam um do outro, agonizante e lentamente, ao som dos dois alarmes. Uma tensão permanece entre seus corpos. Por mais que ambos queiram muito isso, de maneira nenhuma algum deles vai abrir mão de uma manhã de treinos. Fazer algo assim sugeriria que isso é, de alguma forma, mais importante que o GPF e o Worlds.

Por mais gritante que fosse a atração entre eles, Yuri não é tão ingênuo.

“Nós devíamos nos aprontar.” Otabek diz com firmeza. Ele está fazendo aquilo, quando se inspira pelo nariz e expira pela boca, numa tentativa de se acalmar e fazer a respiração voltar ao normal.

“É,” Yuri responde. Ele realmente, realmente precisa de um minuto porque caralho. Ele não consegue só virar uma chave. Ele está preso a se sentir necessitado e sem fôlego, mesmo que por um momento.

“Nós vamos até a mesquita nesta manhã?”

“É,” ele repete.

Ele observa Otabek jogar as pernas pelo outro lado da cama. Seus movimentos não são fluídos. Levemente no caminho de estranho e anormal. Yuri assiste com os olhos fixos enquanto ele esfrega a lombar com a palma da mão.

“Você parece com dedushka quando você faz isso.” Muito bem, Plisetsky. Garanta que o clima está morto e enterrado, assim você finalmente vai conseguir fazer algo hoje.

“Eu preciso alongar.”

* * *

Tudo muda drasticamente quando Yuri passa a ser dele. Ou, talvez fosse mais apropriado dizer, desde que ele passou a ser de Yuri? É isso que parece quando ele considera a maneira que Yuri se enrola como um burrito com o lençol, no meio da noite, apenas para chutar tudo horas depois e decretar que está muito calor.

Parece que ele está sendo possuído. Seus lençóis e pijamas, todos tem o cheiro do outro rapaz agora. Há o sutil cheiro do sabonete de aveia que ele usa, e o aroma cítrico do seu shampoo.

Longos fios de cabelo dourados se agarram a todas as suas roupas, mesmo que eles não tenham se tocado o dia inteiro. Como um sexto sentido, Otabek vai parar o que estiver fazendo. Sua pupilas dilatam e com uma precisão fixa e inigualável, ele procura e arranca o fio de onde quer que ele tenha se prendido.

Desnecessário dizer, é experiência inteiramente nova e completamente desumanizadora quando ele está no banho, e do meio de suas nádegas extrai um longo fio loiro. Como diabos isso entrou aí?

Otabek não esperava que tudo se ajeitasse perfeitamente bem, com um laço em cima e sem pontas soltas. Ele não esperava, em um único instante, estar acostumado ao peso no colchão, quinze ou vinte minutos depois de ter escovado os dentes e estar pronto para dormir. Não esperava que fosse se acostumar instantaneamente a ter Yuri tão próximo e tão acessível. O peso da palma de Yuri na sua própria, nas últimas manhãs, era esmagador.

Isso cria uma suave, porém preocupante, sensação de pressão.

Não é algo fácil de descrever. Ele ama Yuri. Yuri, embora talvez ainda não com a mesma intensidade, é recíproco em seus sentimentos. Ele não chegou a essa conclusão simplesmente, ou rápido, então Otabek se sente seguro quanto à sinceridade desses sentimentos.

Ainda assim, a pressão permanece.

“Otaaabek,” a de Yuri o tira daquela fascinação arrebatadora de achar _outro_ fio de cabelo loiro em suas roupas.

O outro rapaz chama do seu lugar no tapete, próximo à estante de livros. “Escolha algo para mim.”

“Eu? Pra você?”

“É, nesse verão tudo que eu vi das recomendações de Aisha foram um tédio. Eu quero algo bom, e confio em você.”

Otabek sente seu coração despencar até o estômago. Isso é muita, muita responsabilidade.

Otabek se junta a Yuri, próximo à estante. “Eu tenho algumas novelas. Hemingway, e Kafka. Eles são curtos. Ou talvez…” Ele corre os dedos pelo lombo de vários títulos. “Eu tenho algumas coleções de contos curtos. Nabokov… Talvez algo mais contemporâneo? Harlan Ellison, ou talvez…?” Sua voz diminui até sumir.

“Não precisa ser curto. Só que você ache que eu vá gostar.” Yuri o prende com aquele olhar verde vítreo. Aquele que o faz sentir como se estivesse parado na frente de um vitral e olhando para algo muito importante.

Otabek levanta novamente para conseguir alcançar o segmento mais alto da estante. Ele se equilibra quando percebe que levantou muito rápido e o sangue fugiu da cabeça.

“Hey, cuidado.”

Ele acena a mão, dispensando a ajuda. É uma declaração boba vinda do rapaz que come seu sorvete rápido demais, cai quando anda a passos pesados tentando se livrar de agulhas e alfinetes, e lida com a rigidez matinal estalando as juntas. Como se isso ajudasse em algo.

Quando a sensação de tontura some, puxa da estante uma versão paperback com capa azul. “Tente esse.”

Yuri examina o vermelho vivo e azul da capa de _Catch-22_. “É sentimental?” Ele pergunta quando seus dedos se fecham ao redor do livro. “Posso ou não ter lido algumas páginas daquela tranqueira de _Pássaros Feridos_.”

A segunda orelha que apareceu atrás do próprio ponto em que ele parara indica que “um pouco” eram umas 150 páginas. Otabek admirou sua determinação.

“É divertido, mas ao mesmo tempo… horroroso. Se você tivesse pedido para recomendar um favorito meu, eu teria escolhido outra coisa.”

“Maldito Tolstoy,” Yuri dá uma risada roncada.

Otabek acena concordando. “Baseado nos seus próprios gostos pessoais… você pode não detestar esse.”

“Puxa, obrigada.” Yuri desliza de volta para o sofá se empurrando contra o carpete e escorregando pelo chão.

De todas as pessoas em sua vida que poderiam ter lhe pedido por uma recomendação de livro, ele considerava que Yuri estava entre os candidatos menos prováveis. Isso só reafirma que as coisas tinham mudado.

Otabek consegue sentir seus lábios apertando involuntariamente. “Eu espero que você goste.”

* * *

Para seu total e completo choque, o mundo não começa novamente, nem acaba, quando ele beija Otabek e Otabek o beija de volta.

Porém, não continua sem algumas pequenas mudanças.

Almaty se torna um pouco mais barulhenta para ele.

O vendedor na barraca de comida de rua puxa conversa sobre suas crianças. Ele e sua esposa tem não apenas aquele ponto, mas também a lavanderia a seco descendo a rua. Yuri não sabia disso. Ele já estava levando suas roupas lá há semanas.

O menino mais novo frequenta a escola na academia próxima à estação de ônibus. Sua matéria favorita é educação física, mas ele espera que seu filho um dia se destaque em matemática. Sua filha, ele revela, é uma grande fã. Ele se preocupa com as mensalidades de algumas escolas americanas para as quais ela está se inscrevendo para cursar a faculdade. Ele mesmo não se importava de assistir o hockey nas Olimpíadas de Inverno, apesar do time cazaquistanês não ter se qualificado em PyeongCheng.

Yuri suporta a conversa despropositada porque o rapaz ainda faz a cortesia de cozinhar o que pode ser o melhor kebab da cidade enquanto fala.

Havia dois velhos que são vizinhos de porta, no andar térreo, e não fazem nada além de sentar em suas varandas e jogar gamão o dia inteiro. Quando eles o chamam para conversar, Yuri é sucinto. Eles perguntam o que ele acha de seus próximos movimentos, e Yuri sempre bufa “Eu não sei jogar isso,” antes de se virar nos calcanhares e subir a escadaria.

Através da aceitação gradual do outro rapaz, sua percepção de Almaty eventualmente se torna maior que Otabek, seu técnico, o rinque e o parque. Ele vai até a biblioteca agora, normalmente logo depois de pegar suas coisas na lavanderia a seco, porque são na mesma rua. Raramente pega algo para si mesmo. Normalmente só devolvia o que quer que Otabek tivesse emprestado.

A bibliotecária olha para ele por cima de seus óculos meia-lua. Sério, são óculos daquele tipo que ele achava que os bibliotecários só usavam em filmes, nunca na vida real. A bibliotecária pergunta “A cópia dele de _White Teeth_ está atrasada. Devo renová-la?”

Por algum milagre, ele _consegue_ segurar o início de um barulho agudo e indigno que lhe subiu à garganta e ameaçou escapar. Simplesmente acena “sim” em resposta. Ele consegue contar em uma só mão a quantidade de vezes que eles tinham vindo aqui juntos. A atenção dela a esses detalhes era dispensável.

O mundo não começa ou acaba quando ele e Otabek se beijam. Não é como se ele se jogasse num relacionamento cegamente, de coração inteiro, nocivamente como Georgi. Não é como se ele visse o mundo renovado através de lentes deturpadas pelo amor, como Viktor fazia. Ele não era capaz de superar falhas fundamentais de caráter no calor do momento, como Yuuri. Ele é grato por não conseguir.

Ele continua a deixar gorjetas ultrajantes para a barista da cafeteria que eles frequentam no quarteirão abaixo. O menu tem uma única bebida gelada, “café gelado”, com as exóticas opções de leite, açúcar, ou ambos. Isso não impede Otabek de fazer uma merda de ordem injustificável como se estivesse num Starbucks em plena L.A. em vez de um pequeno café e loja de narguilé que atende sem ordem aparente. Café francês, café gelado, espresso, chá verde, chai, Darjeeling, Earl Gray e bolo. Só isso. Essa é a droga do menu inteiro.

É obsceno. Apesar da barista conhecê-los, e saber exatamente qual o pedido, é sempre aquele remover dramático de óculos escuros, parar para olhar o menu, “Hm, você se incomodaria.” Como se ele quase sentisse muito pelo seu comportamento obsceno, “de me fazer um latte gelado com canela? Você poderia colocar leite de soja, e uma dose extra de espresso, e.” É aqui que Otabek tem o descaramento de ficar frustrado com seu próprio comportamento. Ele faz algum tipo nebuloso de aceno com as mãos, sobre o balcão “Você pode fazer uma mistura com três partes de açúcar e duas de adoçante artificial? Eu detesto o gosto, mas-”

“Sua bunda fresca não pode com 400 calorias de açúcar,” Yuri termina enquanto ele enfia algumas centenas de tenge na caixinha de gorjetas. Otabek tem a porra da sorte de ser legal, e esperto, e insanamente gostoso. De outra forma, não haveria maneira possível de Yuri lidar com essas merdas trabalhosas e vicktornikiforescas.

Yuri encara o pedaço único de cartolina que fazia as vezes de menu, apoiado num cavalete. Darjeeling….Matcha...Chai… qualquer um deles cairia bem. “Eu gostaria de um chá verde, por favor,” ele finalmente pede. Porque, sério, a única coisa que seria melhor que uma boa xícara de chá verde é sorvete de chá verde, ou Oreos de chá verde, ou trufas de chá verde.

“Eu posso fazer como uma bebida gelada para você. Se você quiser,” a barista informa.

Talvez seja óbvio que ambos acabaram de vir de uma intensa sessão de treino no parque, e que eles estão com calor. Talvez ela só esteja sendo legal.

“Posso fazer como um latte,” ela fala, animada. É quase amigável demais, mesmo que eles se vejam todos os dias. “Como o dele. Sem problema.”

“Okay,” ele se conforma. Um bom latte de chá verde é comparável à alegria e maravilha de um sorvete de chá verde. “Com leite de soja,” ele diz com a voz pouco acima de um sussurro. “E sem muito açúcar.” Por instinto, ele enfia outra nota na caixinha de gorjetas.

Eles se sentam no lugar de sempre, na janela. Otabek lê enquanto Yuri trabalha em seus problemas de química. Seu último teste foi horrível, então ele estabeleceu a modesta meta de elevar sua pontuação de 40% do último para um sólido 50%, mas ainda falhando e ainda amargando o resultado.

“Obrigada,” os dois murmuram juntos quando a barista vem entregar suas bebidas na mesa.

“Nenhum problema,” ela soa empolgada. “Ah, antes que eu esqueça! Já que vocês vêm com frequência. Nós temos uma noite de poesia aberta, na quarta-feira, e está bem parado ultimamente. Vocês não gostariam, talvez, de dar uma passada, por favor?”

O mundo não acaba quando ele e Otabek ficam juntos, mas ele descobre uma crescente pressão para _tentar_. Tipo, lembrar de escovar os dentes antes de ir para a cama, fio dental, meias limpas… todo dia.

Definitivamente, não é seu tipo de programa. Mas soa como se pudesse ser um para Otabek. Otabek não toca um trabalho de ficção a não ser que seja criticamente certificado pela União dos Professores Chatos de Literatura.

Além disso, agora ele não precisa ser, tipo… um bom namorado? Claro, eles passam uma porrada de tempo juntos…o grosso disso é treinando. Ele não deveria levá-lo a encontros? Não desses encontros demasiadamente fofinhos, super enjoativos. Algo que Otabek realmente goste de fazer.

“É, claro, nós podemos! Otabek gosta dessas coisas literárias!”

Yuri sorri. Ele pode sentir o adesivo de “bom namorado” que está merecendo.

A atenção de yuri volta para as bebidas. Ele tira algumas fotos e passa pela tela de filtro em filtro.

“Posso postar isso?”

“Como você quiser.”

“Posso te marcar?”

“Como você quiser.” Otabek repete.

“Não, sério.” Yuri cutuca gentilmente a canela do outro com o pé. “Agora que nós estamos,” Yuri olha atentamente de um lado para o outro, “juntos,” ele diz quase num sussurro, “devo prestar mais atenção em como te marco?”

“A história do nosso encontro em Barcelona foi retuitada… quantas vezes mesmo?”

“Quatorze mil.”

“E quando Phichit publicou nossas fotos do Purikura depois do NHK do ano passado?”

“Dezenove mil likes no Instagram.” Ele diz entre pequenos goles.

“Eu acho que nossos drinks são inofensivos. De qualquer forma, está bem aparente que você está no Cazaquistão comigo.

“É,” Ele marca a foto com uma linha de emojis de café. “Isso é verdade,” e isso era tópico de frequente discussão nos blogs de patinação artística. Fonte: TrigemeasNishigori.tumblr.com. Yuri não dissera nada diretamente para as bruxinhas. As bisbilhoteiras estão fazendo um excelente trabalho como relações públicas deles.

“E eu confio que você seja discreto.”

Certo. Se algo fora da linha acabasse sendo postado, provavelmente seria cortesia de Phichit ou Chris, ou até mesmo Viktor. Entretanto, eles dois tem noção de vergonha. Ninguém ficaria pelado num restaurante Michelin Star, sem beijos em rede nacional.

Se fosse de qualquer outra forma, eles provavelmente não teriam dado a mínima um para o outro.

* * *

Yuri e Otabek voltam para a cafeteria na quarta-feira à noite, depois do treino.

Rapidamente fica aparente que ele cometeu um enorme erro.

A barista tinha abandonado seu lugar atrás do balcão. Em vez disso, ela senta no pequeno palco, pouco elevado, e lê de um caderno. “Não posso ser a única pessoa que ama o trabalho e se isolar,” Ela lê lenta, dramaticamente no microfone. “Que lê e escreve e odeia o celular,” ela continua.

O telefone de Yuri vibra em sua mão. “Ela acabou de comprar um novo iPhone. Ela me falou sobre isso no outro dia.” Yuri não questiona o meio de comunicação escolhido por Otabek. A cafeteria está quieta o bastante para que alguém escute um alfinete cair, e Yuri não tem nada contra usar tecnologia para falar mal das pessoas que estavam no mesmo ambiente que ele.

“Por que ter as pressões de terceiros para o sucesso” ela continua.

Yuri digita de volta, “Isso é tão horroroso. Me desculpe.”

O telefone de Yuri vibra novamente. “É uma hora ruim para te dizer que eu odeio poesia mais do que tudo?”

Yuri quase se sente mal por ter planejado um encontro tão merda. Se não fosse tão, _tão_ engraçado. Otabek pode estar realmente próximo de se zangar. Ele está se encolhendo visivelmente a cada verso, suas sobrancelhas franzidas com força e espasmos nos ombros.

“Uh, nós estamos brigando agora,” ele digita de volta com um enorme sorriso torto no rosto. “Por que você NÃO ME CONTOU,” Yuri manda a mensagem sem esperar retorno. Otabek pode muito bem sentar e sofrer mais um pouco. Não teria dado trabalho nenhum dizer, “Ei, eu sei que não faz nenhuma bosta de sentido porque eu tenho o gosto mais bizarro e mais fresco do mundo, no melhor estilo Velho-Professor-de-Faculdade, mas se eu tenho bom senso sobre algo, é que poesia é uma droga.” Mas ele não fez isso, então cá estavam.

“Você parecia tão feliz em planejar algo legal para mim.”

Ok, isso faz a droga do estômago de Yuri afundar. Onde diabos ele se perdeu, mudando de script imediatamente e fazendo com que ele saia de ‘levemente convencido” para “geléia derretida” em meio segundo.

A barista transformada em poetisa continua e continua e continua sem prestar atenção aos demais. Yuri não sabe o que fazer. Ele não consegue parar de se fixar em quão ruim isso é, e em como sair de lá.

Ele realmente não deveria se importar em ser rude, ele é rude o tempo todo. Só que, é, ele fez um grande caso sobre estar envergonhado com o gosto de Otabek para café.

Yuri e Otabek permanecem no fundo, perto de sua mesa de sempre, próximo à saída lateral. Num dos lados, um banco estofado está colocado contra a parede. Do outro lado, cadeiras de madeira. Os dois se sentam no lado do banco, de frente para o palco.

Ambos colocam os telefones sobre a mesa, e a atmosfera muda para aquele familiar e confortável silêncio que simplesmente se acomoda entre eles na maior parte do tempo. Então, sem aviso ou provocação, ele sente uma mão firme em seu joelho. Então a mão desliza lentamente, pesada contra sua coxa. Puta merda. Ela repousa na parte interna de sua coxa, perto da junção da perna.

Ele consegue sentir a respiração quente do outro rapaz em seu pescoço e orelha, enquanto ele o tortura silenciosamente, esfregando lentos e delicados movimentos contra a lateral e topo de sua coxa. Ele toma cuidado de correr a ponta dos dedos sobre a patela, onde Yuri particularmente sente cócegas.

“Assim é um pouco melhor, mas…” Otabek sussurra em sua orelha. “Mas nós deveríamos cair fora daqui.”

Ele mostra a tela do celular para Otabek. “Isso é uma opção?” Seguido pelo emoji de beijo.

“Isso não?” Acompanhado pela estúpida cara amarela soprando um beijo.

Yuri rouba outro olhar furtivo de seu namorado. A mão se Otabek desliza do seu quadril para sua lombar. É sugestivo, na estranha porém ainda inócua maneira como só Otabek consegue ser.

Enquanto Yuri começa a perder sua compostura, Otabek parece recobrar a dele. Ele sussurra de maneira quente em seu ouvido “Vamos dar o fora daqui.”

“Onde você quer ir?” Otabek pergunta quando eles saem. Yuri está praticamente arrastando ele pela mão através do estacionamento, até a moto.

Casa? Poruqe… “Você quer terminar nosso encontro? Ou quer curtir um pouco mais?” Otabek dá partida na moto na primeira tentativa. Ele é tão incrível.

Ou… ambos? Essa também é uma opção, não? A frequência cardíaca de Yuri está gradativamente voltando ao normal enquanto ele sobe na moto, atrás de Otabek. “Ambos.” Yuri decide com firmeza. Além disso, ele não quer deixar o outro rapaz saber que ele pode ficar tão transtornado só com alguns poucos toques. É uma informação perigosa para um homem tão sexy quanto Otabek ter.

“Você fez algo legal por mim, então vou fazer algo legal por você,” Otabek diz antes de partir, e o motor sobrepõe qualquer outra coisa que pudesse ser dita entre eles. Ele sabe que seria algo _supostamente_ doce, mas considerando como tudo correu quando ele tentou?

Yuri está cético.

* * *

Otabek escolhe as Zodiac Fountains. Eles tinham vindo aqui antes, mas Yuri fez pouco mais do que fechar a cara, olhar desconfiado e mergulhar os dedos do pé a contragosto na gelada água azul. Tinha sido num dia movimentado, e crianças pequenas estavam por todos os lados.

Yuri tinha dito, entre os dentes cerrados, que ele “não queria parecer um babaca.”

Algo lhe dizia que, quando não houvesse ninguém por perto, ele teria uma reação completamente diferente.

Ele não estava errado.

“Puta merda,” Yuri grita entre chutar os sapatos e enrolar a barra da calça até os joelhos. “Isso aqui é demais quando não tem pirralhos por todas as partes.” Leva um total aproximado de vinte segundos para ele disparar da moto até os longos jatos cristalinos de água.

Otabek nunca comprou toda aquela imagem feérica empurrada pela mídia. Fora uma apresentação, executada particularmente bem por Yuri nos juniores.

Entretanto, na escuridão da noite, tudo que a iluminação do parque toca tem esse estranheza áspera e dissimulada, um toque quase etéreo. Ele vê Yuri passando por fachos instantâneos de luz estroboscópica, e escuridão, e luz novamente enquanto se move. Sua pele reluz sob os refletores, seu sorriso dado gratuitamente.

É uma daquelas estranhas noites de verão em que, apesar da beleza da noite, poucas pessoas permanecem no parque. A lua está alta e os vagalumes, no horizonte, se misturam sem esforço com as estrelas. Na literatura, é uma daquelas noites onde coisas estranhas e mágicas acontecem, o tipo de noite em que vidas são irrevogavelmente mudadas.

Dito isso, sob essas circunstâncias, Otabek não ficaria surpreso se realmente brotassem em Yuri asas reluzentes como jóias e finas como papel de arroz.

Otabek tem a sensação que está vendo algo muito restrito e muito privado… Mas essa é a beleza de seu novo relacionamento, não? Yuri, através de suas palavras e suas ações, tinha confirmado que queria que Otabek visse esse outro lado dele.

“Vem! Otabek!”

“Só um momento,” Otabek tinha um pé calçado e outro descalço quando respondeu. “Não quero que minhas coisas fiquem molhadas.” O outro sapato é removido, o celular guardado sem cerimônia dentro de um dos pés. Ele remove a jaqueta e enrola a barra da calça.

Lentamente, sem nada da emoção e palpável excitação de Yuri, ele se aproxima das fontes.

A sensação é que seu coração vai escapar do peito. De alguma forma, isso parece ainda mais arriscado que apalpá-lo sob a mesa num banco da cafeteria.

A convivência entre eles não se alterara drasticamente, mas ainda assim Otabek se sente total e completamente exposto pela mudança em seu relacionamento, como um machucado aberto ou um nervo superexposto.

A velha tensão entre eles pareceu que não teria fim. Agora, uma nova tensão surgia. Ela parecia temporária, como se queimasse rapidamente, e não havia tempo para se acostumar com nada porque tudo era efêmero.

“Beka,” dedos úmidos e gelados se entrelaçam aos seus. Interessante.

Isso significa que ele pode chamá-lo de “Yurio” agora? É necessária muita coragem, vindo de um homem que odeia o próprio apelido, para usar o dele tão livremente. O que é algo bem típico do comportamento de Yuri.

“Vamos lá,” Os dedos puxam de leve enquanto o levam através das fontes, mas não diretamente para os jatos. É quase como se Yuri pudesse sentir a apreensão através de seus dedos entrelaçados.

“Melhor que poesia?” Yuri estende o braço livre para um dos jatos de água.

Ele não liga muito para o jorrar das fontes. Entretanto, assistir Yuri correr de uma fonte para a outra com os olhos enormes… “Muito melhor que poesia,” ele decide.

O silêncio permanece entre eles por um longo tempo.

Tudo que era novo nos últimos dias parecia se encaixar confortavelmente na nova rotina deles. Ainda assim, exige uma imensa reavaliação cognitiva para Otabek. Os ocasionais beijos no sofá, longos e lânguidos, não interrompem o padrão existente de silêncio e a rotina de leitura.

Um beijo curto e inflamado depois que os técnicos deixam o rinque não interrompe a apresentação apaixonada que eles tinham praticado, não para garantir o ouro, mas por diversão.

A natureza harmoniosa deles não impede que Otabek sinta uma fisgada de apreensão. A última vez que eles tinham vindo para as fontes fora uma semana e meia atrás, com Farida. Uma semana e meia atrás eles não eram um casal.

Em um instante, Otabek consegue definir o que é essa suave pressão que ameaça prendê-los ao chão e esmaga-los.

O tempo restante de Yuri no Cazaquistão é curto. Apenas algumas semanas. Dependendo de como os eventos para o Grand Prix forem atribuídos, eles podem não ver um ao outro novamente até Novembro… então o Worlds… Isso certamente contextualiza a pressão que o puxava em várias direções; pressão para beijar, treinar, aconchegar, treinar, _transar_.

Ele imagina se Yuri também sente essa pressão, e se há algo que possa ser feito a respeito. Se a outra manhã servia como indicador, ambos estavam voluntariamente escravizados pelas suas paixões.

“Yuri,” ele diz finalmente.

“Hm?” Yuri levanta a cabeça de onde estava, pisando sobre os pequenos jatos da fonte que saíam do chão, bloqueando e desbloqueando-os completamente com o pé. Isso faz com que o jato espirre para todos os lados, e em relativamente pouco tempo Yuri já estava ensopado.

Yuri nunca soltou sua mão… Então, em pouco tempo, Otabek também está ensopado. “Eu vou correr contra você. Daqui até o banco,” ele aponta através das fontes para o outro lado do parque, “e de volta outra vez.”

“Até a fonte do caracol,” Yuri corrige.

“Certo.”

“Espera!” Yuri interrompe quando Otabek tenta soltar sua mão. “O que o vencedor faz para o perdedor?”

Oh.

Otabek olha Yuri de cima a baixo, e para cima novamente. Sua camisa está quase completamente ensopada. Seu cabelo está bem molhado também. Existem alguns raros pontos secos em sua calça. Otabek imagina que ele deve estar parecido. “Deixa o perdedor banhar primeiro quando chegarmos em casa, provavelmente.”

Correr através do pavimento coberto por água só pode ser comparado a atingir o topo de uma escadaria pensando que ainda há outro degrau ali. A água empoçada fornece alguma resistência, mas não o suficiente, o que provoca uma sensação estranha e vazia ecoando quando o seus pés atingem o chão.

Otabek não se sente _tolo_ por correr descalço pelo monumento, seguindo atrás de Yuri, embora ele certamente acharia isso se visse outra pessoa fazendo o mesmo. Selvagemente irresponsável e extraordinariamente desenfreado… mas nem um pouco tolo.

Yuri vence a corrida improvisada, mas isso não é nada próximo de uma derrota. Como poderia ser quando ele deixa que Otabek o levante? Como poderia ser quando ele deixa que Otabek o pegue no colo, prenda contra uma das fontes mais distantes, agora apagada, e o beije profundamente?

Como poderia ser quando Yuri faz o pequenos sons mais incríveis enquanto Otabek beija o pescoço do outro rapaz?

Então, tão rapidamente quanto ele demandou aquele ritmo brutal, Yuri está retribuindo com a mesma intensidade, o beijando com ardor e se pressionando contra ele.

Isso é incrível.

Yuri é incrível.

Em algum momento, entre marcar os lábios de Yuri com o seus próprios e apalpá-lo por cima do jeans molhado, Otabek tem uma partícula de senso comum voltando ao seu cérebro. Ele se afasta.

* * *

Otabek dedica tempo alternando entre lamber, chupar e beijar o pescoço e os ombros de Yuri. A alteração entre suave e intensa pressão reduz todo seu mundo a nada além da sensação de Otabek, molhado e quente contra ele.

Otabek _finalmente_ está tocando seu pau. Então, óbvio; como se notando isso, Otabek se afasta, ainda que só um pouco. O devolve para o chão gentilmente. Yuri ainda está preso contra a parede, e seus corpos ainda estão pressionados juntos, mas Otabek moveu os braços, que estão repousando acima de sua cabeça, contra a parede, como se estivessem num desses horríveis mangás para meninas.

Não que ele soubesse desse tipo de coisa através dos quadrinhos da Mari.

“Me desculpe,” Otabek oferece como explicação.

“Você está dizendo que nos atracarmos num lugar bastante público não foi uma das nossas melhores ideias?”

“Precisamente.”

Yuri deixa escapar um silvo baixo. Ele e Otabek deixam as fontes e recolhem seus sapatos e meias antes descartados. A água parece gélida em comparação ao calor que irradia da pele de Otabek. “Você não deixa passar nada, Altin.”

* * *

“Beka,” Seu nome sai intenso da boca de Yuri. O som dispara a partir da ponta dos seus dedos. Duas sílabas, seu nome, nunca deveriam soar tão obscenas.

Otabek tivera tempo para secar o próprio cabelo e se sentar confortavelmente no sofá depois que chegaram em casa.

O cabelo de Yuri ainda está úmido, frisado, e despenteado. Um colorido suave e rosado manchava suas bochechas. Por baixo da camiseta desbotada que ele veste, Otabek consegue dizer que ele usa o mesmo padrão através das clavículas. Uma marca vermelha, menor e mais escura, adorna o local em que seu pescoço encontra o ombro.

Yuri segura a escova de cabelo em uma mão, mas o tom rouco de sua voz e a precisão incandescente de seu olhar sugerem mais.

“Você quer?” O outro rapaz senta em seu colo, com as pernas apoiadas uma de cada lado das pernas de Otabek, e deposita a escova no braço do sofá.

Com o peso do corpo de Yuri sobre o seu, cada gota de apreensão que ele pudesse ter evapora no fogo ardente acima dele. Por um breve momento, Otabek imagina se ele está falando sobre escovar seu cabelo ou fazer amor. A resposta para ambos é um indiscutível e sonoro “sim.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sem notas da autora no final do capítulo 6.
> 
> Notas da tradutora:  
> Meus cursos estão me matando e consumindo quase todo meu livre. Sinto muito se deixei alguém esperando, estou fazendo o melhor que posso para administrar o pouco tempo livre que me sobra de semana.  
> O capítulo não foi betado e na última revisão eu já estava quase dormindo sentada na cadeira. Fiquem a vontade para apontar quaisquer correções necessárias :)  
> Talvez faça mais uma revisão depois de publicado, quando já tiver dormido algumas horas.
> 
> Mais uma vez, você pode acompanhar detalhes sobre a tradução [aqui](https://vanillalil.tumblr.com/) no meu Tumblr ou seguir a a pessoa incrível que trouxe essa história para o mundo [aqui](https://boxwineconfession.tumblr.com/) no Tumblr dela. :D
> 
> Aliás, já deve estar dolorosamente óbvio, mas eu sou PÉSSIMA respondendo comentários. Junto lotes e traduzo to-dos para a autora, mas me sinto muito estranha respondendo a agradecimentos pela história quando eu não tive participação nenhuma na criação da obra. Estou trabalhando nisso, prometo que vou responder cada um dos carinhosos comentários que receber. Aguardem e confiem.
> 
> Notas de tradução:  
> Fotos Purikura - Purikura são aquelas máquinas de foto japonesas. As fotos impressas viram adesivos e tem várias opções de molduras e efeitos.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pequeno capítulo PWP? Pequeno capítulo PWP. Mais pornografia e roteiro no capítulo 8. Estou achando que serão mais 3 ou 4 capítulos dessa história, baseado nos meus esboços e experiência prévia com fanfics Slow Burn. 
> 
> Nota da tradutora:  
> ATENÇÃO  
> PARA  
> A  
> ATUALIZAÇÃO  
> DAS  
> TAGS!!!!
> 
> PWP (Plot, what plot?) - História, que história? Basicamente uma história solta em que não existe um roteiro por trás das ações, pequenos episódios desconexos, fechados e sem necessidade de estarem presos a um contexto maior.

“Beka,” Há algo de dolorosamente irônico em Yuri usar o apelido sem nem mesmo pedir permissão. Na verdade, está com medo de que, caso tente dizer cada sílaba do nome de Otabek, qualquer confiança que tenha vá fugir voando pela maldita janela.

Manter a calma é literalmente a única coisa que importa nesse momento. Não é que ele não possa ser vulnerável na frente de Otabek. É o exato oposto. O rapaz já o viu vencer um monte de medalhas de ouro, e perder muitas outras. Ele já viu cada emoção de merda que sua alma conseguiu exprimir. Chorar (feliz): confere. Pyeongcheng. Chorar (triste): confere. Pyeongcheng, novamente. Raiva (com socos): confere. Barcelona. Chorar (raivoso): confere. Helsinki. Medo: confere. Barcelona, ver também: Almaty, quando Otabek o deixou dirigir a moto pela primeira vez. Ver também, além: Almaty, logo depois de cortar a própria mão.

Mas aí que está. Ele quer isso. Ele realmente, _realmente_ quer muito _isso_ , e parece bastante visível que Otabek também quer. Ele _está_ consideravelmente confiante de que, se o homem que se expressa por meio-grunhidos, cara fechada e malditas declarações enigmáticas, não está apenas disposto, mas bastante entusiasmado em apalpá-lo em público, então existe muito desejo recíproco entre eles.

Agora que o tem exatamente onde quer (necessitado, excitado, exigente), Yuri não vai deixá-lo recuar com qualquer uma daquelas porcarias cavalheirescas de “Vou esperar pela minha donzela” que Otabek costuma usar..

Não o entendam errado. Se Otabek quiser falar sobre _seus próprios_ sentimentos, quiser esperar porque _ele mesmo_ não está pronto, isso é 100% total e completamente ok. Porque, apesar de Yuri ainda não ter provas, essas coisas de “minha donzela” poderiam brotar das próprias inseguranças de Otabek.

Mas, hm, ele está bem, mais do que bem na verdade, em entender o que deseja nesse exato momento.

“Você quer?”

Os pés de Yuri se movem por vontade própria. Ele não consegue manter nenhum outro pensamento em mente além de _caralho_. Como em “caralho, olha pra esse cara”, ou “caralho, eu sou tão sortudo,” ou “caralho, eu vou me dar bem.” Exceto que algo está em curto-circuito em seu cérebro, então só o grito de “caralho” continua se repetindo mentalmente, de novo, e de novo, e de novo. Mas essa linha única de pensamentos lhe cai bem. Qualquer ideia que tivesse sobre ficar nervoso é abandonada quando se senta no colo de Otabek, com as pernas abertas, com a sensação que não há nada além de músculos firmes abaixo de si.

Solidifica o incômodo estúpido, porém incessante, que estava se intensificando e retraindo, intensificando e retraindo, intensificando e retraindo, sem pausa nas últimas semanas.

As mãos de Otabek voam para envolver sua bunda. O toque real é suave, mas contém tantas promessas do que está por vir. Sua resposta é um sussurro quase inaudível. “Sim,” seguido imediatamente por um “se você quiser.”

Os olhos de Yuri se desviam até o vaso de alecrim que foi movido da janela da cozinha para a mesa da sala desde que tinha florescido. As flores são pequenas e de um roxo escuro. Yuri nem mesmo sabia que ervas podiam florescer. “Flores.” Ele beija Otabek. De boca fechada, mas toma o cuidado de mordiscar o lábio inferior do outro rapaz quando se afastam. Sua atenção muda para o cheiro de baunilha na sala. Seus olhos passeiam de uma ponta da mesa para a outra, e é claro que as velas estão acesas. “Velas…” Outro beijo.

Yuri não é tão delicado dessa vez e acidentalmente pega o lábio superior de Otabek no seu inferior. Tudo bem, porque Yuri tem Otabek debaixo dele, e a promessa que não haveria nada entre eles além da textura levemente cremosa do hidratante labial. “Romântico pra caralho…” É, mas não é. A atmosfera do apartamento não está diferente de uma noite normal. “Como eu poderia dizer não?”

“Olha,” Yuri continua falando antes que dê a chance de Otabek responder. Ele sabe o que _essa_ cara quer dizer. Aquela com os lábios apertados. Aquela em cujo o olhar faz Yuri derreter por estar carregado com pura e concentrada determinação. Aquele que diz que ele não terá sucesso até Otabek Altin, rei do vago e enigmático, receber uma resposta bastante explícita. “Eu quero isso. Já faz um tempo. Eu espero que você também.”

É Otabek que encerra a distância entre eles dessa vez. Ele contorna a linha dos lábios de Yuri e a ponta da língua dele. Ele continuam indo e vindo, indo e vindo até se separar com um pequeno mas obsceno estalo. “Eu quero fazer tudo com você,” e em acordo com essa declaração, uma das mãos de Otabek deixa sua bunda. Sua mão livre viaja para cima e começa a brincar com a bainha da camiseta de Yuri. Seus dedos roçam levemente contra a pele ali exposta.

Yuri ri levemente. “Eu nem imaginava.” Encorajado pela resposta de Otabek, ele desliza seu quadril contra o do outro rapaz. Eles não estão perfeitamente encaixados, mas Yuri consegue sentir a excitação do outro rapaz contra seu quadril, entre suas calças. “Eu não acho que nós vamos conseguir ir até o fim hoje.” Ele diz isso com uma sobrancelha erguida de forma arrogante, mas alguma das sílabas enroscam na garganta.

Estavam num “tocar e largar” desde o café, e isso fora horas atrás. Ele está pronto _agora_.

“Nós vamos devagar, então. Guardar algo para o dia seguinte.”

A expressão de Otabek suaviza um pouco. Seu maxilar apertado se transforma naquele pequeno meio sorriso. Seus olhos suavizam, e Otabek se embriaga com a imagem de Yuri através das pálpebras semi-cerradas. “E o dia seguinte, e o próximo dia, e o dia depois deste,” está fortemente implícito na sua declaração anterior.

Suas bocas se encontram novamente. A delicada lentidão envolta em incerteza de antes se foi. Não existe espaço para nada além do desejo ardente, úmido e desenfreado. Suas mãos seguem o ritmo das suas bocas. Yuri está com as mãos sob a camiseta de Otabek, puxando-a para cima até a axila. Ele já perdeu a conta de quantas vezes viu o outro rapaz sem camiseta antes. A imagem não é _nada_ comparada com a maravilhosa sensação dos músculos compactos presos debaixo da pele macia sob seus dedos.

As mãos de Otabek viajam avidamente de uma parte para outra em seu corpo. As mãos dele passeiam pelos seus ombros. Dedos traçam cada um dos suaves nódulos de sua espinha. Seu cérebro mal registra Otabek tentando puxar a camiseta por cima da sua cabeça, mas como ele poderia se incomodar? Yuri vira a mancha roxa-avermelhada do chupão deixado em sua clavícula. É hora de retribuir o favor.

Em vez disso, as mãos de Otabek deslizam de volta para a bunda de Yuri. Suas mãos escorregam pela cintura da sua calça de corrida cinza-carvão que ele usa e apertam com firmeza a carne existente ali, sem dó.

“Você gosta mesmo disso, huh?” Yuri diz quando finalmente está satisfeito com conjunto de hematomas em Otabek, ao longo de seu peito...e pescoço. Oops. Ele vai precisar inventar alguma desculpa para isso pela manhã.

“Você não me deixa tirar sua camiseta.”

“Huh-” Yuri arregala os olhos, “Oh!” Ele então arranca a camiseta imediatamente porque… É, é essa uma boa ideia. Ele se inclina para trás, de joelhos, então Otabek pode se sentar reto. “A sua também.”

Otabek obedece e puxa a parte de trás da camiseta pela gola. Ela passa por cima dos braços, e por um momento eles só encaram um ao outro, sem camisa e sem fôlego. O desejo e anseio entre eles é quase palpável. Presenteado com uma infinidade de opções, Yuri não consegue descobrir o que fazer em seguida nem que sua vida dependesse disso.

Então, tão subitamente quanto se afastaram, eles estão novamente esmagados um contra o outro. Lábios, mãos, línguas e pele. Eles agora conseguem explorar completamente um o corpo do outro. Despudoradamente.

Otabek captura um mamilo em sua boca e Yuri pode jurar que consegue ver estrelas. Otabek não trata o resto do seu corpo da mesma maneira que beija. Beijos começam lentos, provocantes, com pequenas pistas apaixonadas do que está por vir. Em todo o resto, Otabek não é nada além de direto e impiedoso. Ele alterna entre arrastar os dentes pelos mamilos de Yuri e pressioná-los sem piedade de uma maneira que certamente os deixaria vermelhos e superestimulados.

Mas isso é _tão_ gostoso. Yuri tem que morder os lábios para segurar os pequenos ruídos embaraçosos que ameaçam escapar.

Eles se ajustaram, então Yuri pode realmente sentir Otabek embaixo dele. Ele consegue que se encaixem bem assim, e se esfreguem um no outro _bem assim_ reduzindo tudo ao empurrar e arrastar dos seus volumes ainda cobertos pelas roupas.

Yuri é recebido com o som de profundos, ofegantes e completamente desavergonhados gemidos em resposta. As mãos de Otabek se enroscam em seu cabelo e puxam os fios de leve. É o suficiente para fazê-lo parar e pensar nas consequências de gozar nas próprias calças. Por Deus, Yuri não esperava que Otabek fosse tão vocal.

“Yuri, por favor,” Otabek ofega entre descuidados beijos de boca aberta. Seus olhos escuros estão expostos e fazem uma pergunta para a qual Yuri não tem certeza se possui a resposta.

Como infernos ele poderia dizer que não?

Yuri começa a puxar as calças de treino de Otabek com toda a intenção de ser sensual. Em vez disso, fica completamente mesmerizado pelo contraste do caminho escuro de pêlos que começa no cume do osso do quadril e também pela suavidade da sua pele. Os próprios pêlos de Yuri são tão ralos. A forma como os de Otabek espiralam e percorrem para baixo em direção a...

“Yuri.” Otabek repete. Apesar de estar cego pelo querer-precisar-desejar, Yuri ainda nota o leve tremor na voz do outro rapaz quando diz a segunda sílaba.

Num movimento que é muito mais coordenado que suas tentativas de tirarem as camisetas, Yuri dá espaço apenas suficiente para que Otabek erga os quadris. Yuri termina de arrancar as calças.

Yuri mal tem tempo de processar os movimentos subsequentes. Ele está determinado a conseguir dar uma bela checada no pau de Otabek a todo custo. Nos escassos segundos em que Yuri tenta processar, Otabek inverte suas posições, então agora ele que está sentado nas almofadas do sofá, e Otabek está puxando suas calças pelos seus tornozelos.

Esse movimento não é tão fluído, e Yuri precisa sentar rapidamente e se torcer para ajudar Otabek a terminar de removê-las.

Assim como aconteceu quando removeram suas camisetas, uma tensão palpável perdura entre eles. Yuri mal consegue se concentrar em recuperar a respiração e assistir.

A boca de Yuri subitamente fica muito, muito seca. Ele lambe os lábios. Não é hora de corar como uma virgem envergonhada, Plisetsky. Mas é que… Otabek está muito nu, muito duro, e encarando-o de volta enquanto ele mesmo está muito nu e muito duro.

Otabek ergue seu queixo e o beija novamente. “Você quer sentar no meu colo novamente? Nós podemos tocar um ao outro assim.”

Essa sugestão é a salvação de Yuri, que pode ter se esquecido de como fazer para respirar.

Eles se reposiocionam novamente e Yuri está no colo de Otabek. Da sensação grudenta em suas testas até a forma escorregadia com que as coxas de Yuri deslizam contra as de Otabek, ele toma uma consciência aguçada de como o outro rapaz está quente contra seu corpo. Essa sensação só se intensifica quando Yuri alcança o outro e move a mão experimentalmente.

Otabek parece suave como seda, mas se prende à sua pele como veludo. E quantas vezes ele já não observara desinteressadamente ao arrastar de seu prepúcio para cima, cobrindo a cabeça de seu pau, só para então ser puxado de volta para baixo? Nunca fora tão interessante ou erótico assim, mas a visão de sua própria mão sobre Otabek é fascinante.

“Yuri,” e então a mão do outro rapaz está sobre ele. Firme, mas não bruta. E não importa o que você faça, não goze na mão dele ao primeiro movimento, Plisetsky.

“Você pode… um pouco mais forte?” Otabek ofega.

“Aham.” Yuri ajusta a intensidade do aperto, e Otabek solta os mais deliciosos ruídos que o deixam saber que está fazendo tudo certo.

“Quer que mude algo?”

“Não. T’bom” ele arrasta as sílabas. Mais do que bom.

Então, em algum momento entre os movimentos, e o ofegar, e os beijos desesperados… Beijos que acabam depositados nos queixo, no canto da boca, e por algum milagre há uma pequena porção deles que acaba nos lábios um do outro. Em algum momento, eles pressionam seus membros juntos.

Ambas as mãos se movem em atrapalhados e descoordenados esforços para levar um ao outro até o clímax. A mão de Yuri esbarra desajeitadamente contra a de Otabek, mas nada disso importa porque toda a sensação é _gostosa pra caralho_.

“Otabek,”

“Yuri,”

“Otabek,”

É difícil escutar Otabek chamar seu nome por cima do som de ofegar, e de seu coração acelerado, e do som obsceno de suas peles se movendo uma contra a outra.

Otabek goza primeiro com um afobado, “Eu vou-”

Yuri não dura muito após isso. Otabek continua a tocá-lo com estocadas longas e firmes. Então circula a cabeça com o polegar e...

“Por favor,” como que não houvesse nada mais importante no mundo do que fazê-lo gozar.

Como ele pode dizer não a um pedido desses?

* * *

“Você não vai se dar bem tão fácil assim, Altin.” Ele diz enquanto entrega a Otabek o punho da escova de cabelo.

Otabek responde com uma sobrancelha erguida e um sorriso torto que silenciosamente diz “Acabei de me dar.”

Yuri teve um vislumbre do próprio cabelo no espelho do banheiro quando eles fizeram uma rápida tentativa de se limpar, logo antes de Otabek guiá-los, sem forças e ofegantes, até a cama. Seu cabelo está frizado e embaraçado, tudo ao mesmo tempo.

Otabek aceita a escova e começa a pentear as pontas embaraçadas do cabelo de Yuri.

“Está bem ruim, hm?” Depois de algumas tentativas para pentear, Otabek abandona a escova e tenta desembaraçar os nós com as próprias mãos.

“Entre a viagem de moto e… Você devia ter feito isso antes….”

“É, tá bom.” Não havia nada que o faria interromper tudo aquilo.

Otabek volta a pegar a escova. Lentamente os movimentos crescem cada vez mais longos pela extensão das suas mechas. Faz Yuri se sentir sonolento e quente como sempre, mas diferente. A estranha sensação elétrica que normalmente começava em sua coluna e rastejava até sua nuca agora está ausente.

Sem aquela tensão adicional, ele se sente verdadeira e completamente relaxado.

* * *

Otabek guia Yuri até o colchão. Ele espera que a respiração do rapaz diminua e permaneça assim. Há um doce momento logo após Yuri adormecer e logo antes dele começar a se agitar. Ele puxa o outro rapaz para perto e beija a testa de Yuri.

Ele considera por um momento se deve ou não dizer em voz alta. Acordar Yuri agora, bem na sua fase de transição do sono… ele corre o risco de ganhar um chute inconsciente no estômago.

Ele faz, de qualquer forma. Afinal, essa era o tipo de noite limiar em que vidas são inegavelmente mudadas. “Рақмет, Юрий.” Sua voz não passa de um sussurro quanto ele murmura no cabelo do outro rapaz. “Мен сені жақсы көремін әрине.”

_Obrigada, Yuri. Eu te amo, é claro._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sem notas finais da autora no capítulo 7.
> 
> Notas da tradutora:  
> Eeeee! Chegamos a mais um capítulo! Oficialmente a metade da história! FAWL foi finalizada com 13 capítulos. Existe uma continuação em andamento, mas essa história aqui está bem fechada e não deixa nada a desejar. A próxima... é puro amor :~  
> O complemento que ninguém pediu (mentira) mas que todo mundo está amando.  
> Será traduzida assim que esse projeto terminar, já está devidamente autorizado!
> 
> NOVIDADES!  
> Uma das leitoras lindas desse projeto maravilhoso, a Lanny Missmuse, ficou com dó da minha rotina maluca e se ofereceu para betar a tradução! Ela é um doce de pessoa e super atenciosa! A melhora de qualidade desse capítulo é responsabilidade integral dela! <3  
> Além de oferecer uma mão mais do que necessária para me ajudar, ela também escreve suas próprias histórias! Você pode encontrar os trabalhos dela [aqui no Nyah Fanfiction](https://fanfiction.com.br/u/465950/) ou [aqui no SpiritFanfics](https://spiritfanfics.com/perfil/lannymissmuse). Vão lá distribuir um pouco de amor para ela também <3<3
> 
> Com essa ajuda vou ter um pouco mais de tempo para dedicar aos demais capítulos, que são infinitamente grandes. Muito em breve espero ter mais tempo disponível para dedicar a essa e outras histórias que pretendo traduzir.  
> Acompanhem esses projetos na página do grupo que eu participo e está focado em trazer as mais famosas e incríveis fanfics de Yuri!!! On Ice em português, recebendo nada mais que amor em retorno. Vocês podem encontrar o grupo e projetos do Taskforce - Y!!!OI [aqui](https://www.facebook.com/taskforceyoi/).
> 
> Para finalizar, vocês podem acompanhar o status da tradução e outras bobagens minhas [aqui](https://vanillalil.tumblr.com/), considerando minha limitada capacidade para lidar com redes sociais, ou acompanhar a autora [aqui](https://boxwineconfession.tumblr.com/). Não deixem de enviar seu amor para ela, seja através de comentários aqui (que eu traduzo e mando pelo tumblr), seja deixando kudos na fanfic original em inglês, que ela vai receber diretamente e não precisa de tradução.
> 
> Até o próximo capítulo!


	8. Chapter 8

A passagem do tempo quase sempre fora um pouco nebulosa para Otabek. Há um grande vazio nublado em sua infância, entre o falecimento de seu pai e o nascimento de Farida. Numa temporada ele está em Almaty, a próxima no Canadá, a próxima na América… Ou foi ao contrário? América e então Canadá. Não existem detalhes distinguíveis que façam esses momentos da sua vida diferentes uns dos outros. Ele vai para a cama performando razoavelmente em juniores, e acorda no dia seguinte para uma rotina livre como o múltiplas vezes, finalista Mundial e medalhista Olímpico de bronze.

Ele gosta de pensar que é o tipo de pessoa que pensa em termos de futuro. Isso pode ser mudado. Não vale a pena remoer o passado.

Ainda assim, ele sabe sem dúvidas que fazem exatamente cinquenta e cinco dias desde que Yuri chegou em Almaty.

Sabe, sem dúvidas, que no começo ele preparava o jantar quase todas as noites porque sempre vencia Yuri na subida dos degraus do Parque do Presidente.

Mas agora ele se descobre assistindo Yuri cozinhar o jantar toda noite. Pelo menos todas as noites da última semana.

“Por causa disso,” Otabek gosta de provocar e esfrega as canelas de Yuri com seus pés sob a mesa de café quando eles se sentam para comer. Ele gosta de fingir que, quando Yuri o ultrapassa na metade da subida, isso se deve exclusivamente às mudanças no corpo de Yuri. No começo do verão, o crescimento de Yuri era pouco perceptível.

Agora? É inegável.

Otabek suspeita que isso pode ser o começo de algo incrível. Para Yuri, isso poderia significar menos performances arrancadas de sua própria alma e forçadas para fora de seu corpo. Não é segredo a maneira como ele ofega por ar depois de uma apresentação e desmorona sobre o gelo. O próprio Yuri é bastante sincero sobre como a emoção tende a extrair suas melhores apresentações. Ele brinca dizendo que a prata em PyeongChang foi tão decepcionante porque ninguém o irritou antes da apresentação livre.

Talvez as mudanças físicas o ajudem a encontrar uma certa eloquência que não conseguiu antes.

Otabek não diz nada disso em voz alta. Em vez, isso é transmitido em silenciosos e significantes rompantes de pensamentos enquanto ajuda Yuri a picar os vegetais. Os pensamentos são direcionados ao seu vaso de alecrim que fica na cozinha, que sabe, mesmo sem entender completamente.

Yuri faz para ele os alimentos mais simples: missô, onigiri, arroz com curry, udon e o rotineiro katsudon não-pirozhki. Então ele continua para as comidas que parecem mais avançadas. Coisas que ele definitivamente aprendeu enquanto ajudava nas termas: hotpot, shishamo, okonomiyaki.

Yuri lhe faz ramen de Tonkatsu também.

Isso vai contra a rotina deles. Yuri tem que começar o caldo um dia antes, mas ele desejou tanto isso, e Otabek amara. Ele tem quase certeza que extrapola seus macros para o dia ao pegar uma segunda travessa daquilo. Ele não tem certeza porque se recusa a gravar qualquer coisa àquela noite.

“Você não comeu nada disso quando esteve no NHK no último ano?”

“Não.”

“Nós saímos para comer!”

“Eu estava me recuperando de uma gripe, então não tinha apetite nenhum na época. Praticamente só comi missô e arroz.”

Yuri implorara para ele provar um pouco de tudo que tinha em seu prato, mas Otabek não queria que ele ficasse doente.

“Antes disso? No ano antes que eu te conheci?”

“Na maioria, pedi serviço de quarto.”

“Você é um idiota então.”

Otabek consegue ver um toque de verdade naquela declaração… Mas ele só consegue ansiar por fazer ramen com Yuri no futuro, ou realmente conseguir comer algo bom no Japão se for designado para a NHK novamente.

“Naquele ano foi em Sapporo também,” Yuri murcha. “O que eu não daria por um pouco de ramen de missô. O original.”

“O que mais você consegue fazer? Eu preciso experimentar tudo, então eu vou saber o que pedir se for designado para o NHK novamente.” Otabek diz com firmeza. “Algo que você goste. Algo que eu não tenha provado ainda.”

O queixo de Yuri cai em choque. Otabek ama deixar Yuri boquiaberto mais do tudo. Há algo de muito satisfatório em impressionar alguém que não se impressiona com quase nada.

Yuri não traz o assunto à tona novamente por horas depois da conversa terminar. “Tem uma coisa.” Ele fala rapidamente, numa tentativa de esconder sua excitação. “Eu mesmo nunca fiz isso antes, mas nós podemos tentar. Bom, eu vou dar o meu melhor,” ele leva uma mão ao próprio peito.

Otabek já vira esse olhar arregalado de determinação e desejo antes. Yuri se parece assim sempre que faz pirozhki de katsudon.

O timbre de sua voz suaviza. “Nós vamos precisar,” Yuri fecha o punho e aperta contra sua outra palma. O timbre de sua voz está mais baixo em determinação. “Ir ao mercado do Leste Asiático.”

Por sorte, existem várias opções para escolher em Almaty. Em vez de ir ao que fica mais próximo do apartamento de Otabek, eles vão de moto até uma loja um pouco mais distante. Ela tinha reviews melhores no Yelp, e os comentários diziam que eles tinham uma boa seleção de frutos do mar frescos.

A fachada da loja está lotada. O balcão de produtos está transbordando com abóboras recém cortadas em quartos e embaladas com filme plástico, melões e nada menos que cinco tipos diferentes de berinjela. A área do caixa está obstruída com petiscos. Yuri vai imediatamente até as caixas coloridas de Glico, pacotes de lula seca com rótulos de personagens, grandes pacotes plásticos de geléias de lichia embaladas individualmente, e um mostrador inteiro com uma marca específica de salgadinhos de camarão que ele não suporta o cheiro. Ele se sentou ao lado de um homem num vôo da Air China que retirou um pacote enorme da mochila logo depois da decolagem e ele nunca foi capaz de superar isso.

Yuri seleciona algumas poucas caixas de chocolate e diz “Você gosta de porcarias doces. Você devia tentar esses.”

Eles caminham até os fundos da loja.

“Duas, por favor,” Yuri diz enquanto se inclina casualmente contra o vidro de um dos tanques. Ele pressiona o nariz contra o vidro e observa a água tinta de verde por causa das algas.

Sem aviso, o açougueiro pega uma enguia e a segura sobre a tábua de corte. Então o açougueiro fileta a enguia.

Otabek consegue sentir o sangue fugir da sua face e seus olhos se arregalarem. Sem pensar direito, ele procura e aperta o ombro de Yuri.

Yuri o guia para fora da loja. Ele trás a sacola de compras, e Yuri anda com um pacote novo de papel branco de açougue em seus braços. “Você tá bem? Nesse momento você parece tão branco quanto esse pacote.”

Otabek não responde. Ele tem aquela estranha sensação de pés pesados e cabeça leve. É a mesma sensação que teve quando Yuri cortou a mão.

A sensação não se dissipa. Ele observa Yuri acender o grill externo no pátio. Ele não amarra o cabelo para trás e usa muito fluído. A experiência de noventa segundos provavelmente o fez envelhecer uma década.

Apesar de tudo isso, parece que vale a pena. O outro rapaz lhe entrega uma tigela de enguia, molho e arroz. Yuri está sorrindo.

* * *

Em Hasetsu, há uma torneira do lado de fora, bem ao lado da porta da cozinha. Mari sempre o faz pegar de lá a água para limpeza, mesmo que a torneira seja velha, levemente enferrujada, e que ele realmente precise das gigantescas mãos masculinas dela para conseguir abrir aquilo.

Uma vez que a água comece a sair, ela corre livremente. Ele normalmente precisa esperar que a água passe de um marrom enferrujado para um amarelo doentio, e finalmente para água limpa. Conseguir fechar aquilo é um completo suplício também. Ele precisa jogar o peso de todo seu corpo naquilo para garantir que não fique aberta.

Alguma coisa eviscera a torneira aberta para Yuri quando se encaminham para o fim do verão.

Otabek também.

Essa é a melhor maneira que Yuri tem para descrever o convívio entre eles depois das fontes.

É como se algo tivesse se rompido dentro deles dois. Não há necessidade nem urgência em impedir a inundação iminente. Todo aquele clarão enlouquecedor e quente de precisar-desejar-querer continuava lá, mas agiam sobre isso constantemente. É como se ambos tivessem conscientemente tomado a decisão de se afogar naquilo.

Pelas manhãs, ele gosta de acordar Otabek com longas lambidas que trilham do seu umbigo até o osso do quadril. Em algumas manhãs ele sente os olhos do outro rapaz sobre si, pesados e cheios de desejo. Em outras, ele é recebido com o mais leve, mais incrível… secreto, somente para ele… leve arfar. Isso é seguido, é claro, por “faz cócegas.” Em segundos ele terá despido Otabek… Quer dizer, assumindo que eles tenham dormido vestindo algo. Estava se tornando cada vez mais comum que suas roupas não encontrassem o caminho de volta para a cama depois do que quer que tivessem feito na noite anterior.

Ele vai lamber longas linhas, do pico dos ossos do quadril de Otabek até a suave pele do seu saco. Então ele vai tomar o outro rapaz completamente em sua boca. Não há sensação melhor do que sentir Otabek ficar gradualmente mais e mais duro em sua boca.

É sempre corrido pelas manhãs. Quando Otabek endurece completamente e não consegue mais acomodar todo o tamanho do outro na boca, ele vai preencher essa distância com um punho firme na base do pau de Otabek. Ele manipula o outro incansavelmente até o fim. Depois, Yuri normalmente cuida de si mesmo com algumas estocadas rápidas da própria mão, e goza na barriga de Otabek. Ou Otabek bate suas mãos para longe e arranca ele mesmo um orgasmo de Yuri.

Há um tipo de suposição silenciosa entre eles de que Otabek simplesmente não iria acordá-lo com sexo oral. Essa era uma ótima maneira de levar uma joelhada na cara. Mas uma manhã eles acordaram muito antes do alarme. Otabek sugeriu que eles chupassem um ao outro ao mesmo tempo. Yuri podia dizer que seu rosto estava vermelho como borscht durante todo o tempo. Como não estaria? Otabek fez com que Yuri ficasse por cima, com uma perna de cada lado da cabeça de dele. Por mais constrangedor que aquilo fosse, e _merda_ aquilo era constrangedor, ele mal pode esperar para tentarem novamente.

De noite, as coisas são um pouco diferentes. Com o treino do dia já passado, eles têm tempo para provocar e atormentar um ao outro das melhores maneiras. Algumas vezes eles simplesmente vão direto para a cama depois de ambos terem jantado e banhado. Yuri gosta dessas noites mais do que tudo.

Yuri deixa seu frasco de loção de aveia na cômoda de Otabek uma noite. É a cômoda que cumpre o papel de mesa de cabeceira no quarto tão apertado. Ele nunca volta para seu lugar no banheiro. É útil demais.

Nesta noite eles viam outro filme Ostern bem lixo que o lembrava de Moscou e dos cinemas populares. Aqueles em que seus sapatos grudavam no chão e os assentos te engoliam inteiro.

Só que baixaram uma versão com o áudio em alemão, e eles não conseguiram entender como as legendas funcionavam.

Que tragédia terrível.

Eles podem ter passado das cenas de abertura antes que suas bocas estivessem pressionadas juntas. Eles definitivamente não passaram dos créditos de abertura antes que suas mãos estivessem enfiadas sob as camisetas um do outro. Aparentemente, não saber alemão se mostrou uma desculpa perfeita para se beijarem até que seus lábios estivessem vermelhos e inchados, e uma desculpa ainda melhor para se despirem até praticamente não usarem mais nada e se esfregarem um contra o outro até que houvessem obscenas manchas de humidade idênticas em suas roupas de baixo.

Nos últimos dias, eles se beijaram milhares de vezes. Nessa noite apenas eles já devem estar nas centenas. Ainda assim, os beijos de Otabek o deixam meio embriagado e ansiando por mais. A essa altura ambos já estão tão duros. Sua roupa de baixo está impossivelmente apertada e seu pinto parece pesado com o leve formigar por estar preso há tanto tempo.

Otabek se afasta de um beijo particularmente longo e necessitado.

Yuri para por um momento para enfiar a mão pelo elástico da sua roupa e se tocar. Sua outra mão apalpa Otabek por cima da cueca. “Você está bem molhado, hm?” Wow, ele espera que isso não tenha soado tão estúpido.

“É,” Otabek expira. Otabek segura a mão que está em sua virilha e distribui beijos leves como plumas nas pontas dos dedos de Yuri. “Posso? Nós podemos?” Otabek pergunta com uma leve hesitação. Seu olha dispara para a cômoda e volta para Yuri. Então volta para a cômoda.

Yuri sabe exatamente o que lhe está sendo pedido.

Otabek ama foder suas coxas. Ama fazer isso com Yuri deitado de costas e suas pernas pressionadas juntas, repousando no ombro de Otabek. Ou, ainda melhor, quando suas pernas estão deitadas para o lado. É, eles estão fazendo desse jeito hoje.

Yuri remove a própria roupa de baixo. Ele então puxa a de Otabek enquanto o outro rapaz pega a loção.

‘Hey, se livre disso primeiro, idiota.” Ele puxa a cueca do outro rapaz.

Yuri se deita em posição e assiste Otabek se tocar com longas e preguiçosas estocadas que parecem desafiar toda a urgência que há entre eles.

Yuri assiste com uma fascinação arrebatadora, “Otabek,” ele pausa para lamber os lábios inchados e marcados pelos beijos. “Você está provocando.”

“Desculpe, é que, “ Otabek murmura. Ele encerra a distância entre eles e se posiciona entre as pernas de yuri. Otabek espalha um pouco do gel entre as coxas de Yuri e no próprio membro. “Eu estou muito atraído por você.”

Yuri solta um riso bufado. “Eu também acho que você é gostoso pra caralho.”

Otabek o beija de novo. É leve como uma pluma, comparado aos beijos incendiados que eles trocaram mais cedo, e ainda consegue de alguma forma ser mais enlouquecedor. Ele consegue sentir a pressão do pau de Otabek contra suas coxas.

“Quão próximo da coisa real você acha que isso é?” Yuri pergunta quando eles se afastam.

Yuri recebe sua resposta quando o outro rapaz finalmente fode suas coxas fechadas. É apertado, e úmido, e bom pra caralho. Há também o inegável e provocante esfregar de Otabek contra ele, mas não exatamente da maneira satisfatória de quando eles batem uma ou se esfregam um contra o outro. Há a promessa de algo que, de alguma forma, daria uma sensação ainda melhor que Otabek pressionado contra ele, mas...

“Eu não sei. Eu realmente gosto de fazer assim.” Otabek pontua sua declaração com um poderoso deslizar dos quadris e um gemido que soa como se tivesse sido arrancado de sua alma, de tão profundo e necessitado.

Yuri fecha os olhos por um momento e só aproveita o deslizar do pau de Otabek contra ele. Ele gosta disso também. Então ele se inclina para cima e percebe o motivo de gostar dessa posição mais do que das outras que já tentaram. Otabek consegue foder suas coxas gostosa e desesperadamente. Com o corpo de Otabek cobrindo o seu próprio, ele consegue também se inclinar na direção do outro para um beijo, molhado e bagunçado, sem quebrar a deliciosa pressão entre eles.

Possíveis desvantagens dessa posição: fica difícil de agarrar, segurar e apertar. Essas eram todas coisas que ele gostava muito de fazer com o seu Otabek.

Acho que isso significa que ele vai ter que falar. “Eu gosto de te sentir também, Beka. Sentir você é gostoso pra caralho.” É verdade. “Quando você me fode com força, eu penso em-” Yuri se interrompe com um gemido. Otabek trabalhava uma mão entre eles. Um único dedo percorre sua entrada levemente, coloca deliciosa pressão sobre seu períneo.

Yuri contrai e estica os dedos dos pés.

Isso _deveria_ ser o suficiente. Deveria ser mais do que suficiente ter Otabek contra seu corpo e seus dedos sobre ele. Deveria ser o bastante, mas não é. O arrastar do pinto do outro rapaz contra o seu não é o mesmo de quando estão pressionados um contra o outro. A pressão das suas pernas contraídas juntas não faz por ele nada do que a mão de Otabek ao seu redor faz.

Mas ainda é gostoso, e ainda faz com que qualquer coisa semelhante a um pensamento escape do seu cérebro. Ele é deixado com pouco mais do que “Beka, Beka, Beka,” em sua boca.

É um truque sujo, porque isso sempre faz Otabek gozar sem falha… como agora.

Otabek mete nele de novo e de novo e de novo. O som de suas peles colidindo, misturado com os belos gemidos baixos de Otabek, é hipnótico. A sensação da porra morna e úmida contra suas coxas e estômago é obscena.

Por sorte, ele tem o bom senso de pegar do meio dos lençóis sua camiseta há tempos descartada. A cama de Otabek é tão grande que as roupas nem chegam a ser jogadas no chão, sendo só distribuídas por diferentes partes do colchão. Ele limpa o próprio peito e então oferece a camiseta para Otabek.

A questão ainda permanece em sua mente. Quão perto isso é da coisa real? Ele tem quase 1000% de certeza que ambos estão _mais_ que felizes em se esfregar um contra o outro, mas a pergunta ainda perdura tanto quando o toque elétrico das mãos de Otabek em sua pele.

“Otabek, posso?” Ele pergunta, mas não sabe exatamente como elaborar a questão.

Otabek empurra seu cabelo úmido de suor para fora do rosto e prende seu olhar no de Yuri. Está claro que o desejo não está mais nublando seu cérebro, mas seu característico olhar de determinação permanece. Aquele que diz que ele faria qualquer coisa para fazer Yuri gozar.

“O que você precisa de mim?” A pergunta é tão direta. As palavras o pegam pela base da coluna e o arrastam de volta aos braços do outro rapaz. Ele pode conseguir qualquer coisa nesse momento. Só precisa encontrar a coragem para pedir.

Sua boca estava funcionando sem parar segundos atrás. Engraçado como sua determinação foge quando ele não está preso à cama pelo peso do corpo de Otabek.

“Se vire?” Yuri engole o nó em sua garganta e tenta articular exatamente o que é que ele quer. “Só confie em mim. Eu quero fazer o mesmo que você, mas de barriga para baixo.”

Otabek concorda e Yuri pega mais da loção. Ele coloca um pouco no próprio pau e então-

Honestamente, ele poderia continuar apenas apertando a bunda de Otabek sem parar enquanto bate uma. Ele quer ir até o fim, se esfregar contra a pele do outro, e indulgentemente se masturbar ao mesmo tempo. Isso é quão atraído Yuri está. “Não se assuste,” Yuri ordena. “Só, você sabe, no meio. Não dentro,” Yuri reforça. Ele espera que essa bagunça emaranhada de palavras faça sentido, porque ele não conseguiria se explicar melhor nem se tentasse.

“Eu confio em você.”

Ele espalhou mais do gel viscoso na fenda da bunda de Otabek. A aparência é completamente indecente. Ele desliza no meio e, oh Deus, indecente não basta nem para começar a descrever isso. É obsceno. Yuri aperta as nádegas do outro rapaz ao redor de si. A visão dos seus dedos afundando na pele imaculada, e a imagem do seu pau…. _ali_. É além de hedonista. O deslizar de pele contra pele, a promessa do que eles _poderiam_ fazer se ele movesse seu pau só mais um pouco para baixo. A satisfação quase embriagada de ter Otabek, só isso era o _bastante_

O único som entre eles é a respiração irregular de Yuri e os gemidos suaves de Otabek. É bom saber que, mesmo que o outro rapaz já tivesse gozado, ele também está curtindo isso.

“Você está quase?”

“Sim, deus, sim,” ele consegue grunhir.

Yuri aperta e solta, aperta e solta a pele macia e maleável, assiste com uma fascinação arrebatadora enquanto seu pau desliza no meio.

Não leva muito tempo para ele se derramar na lombar de Otabek.

Depois de limparem um ao outro rapidamente, depois que eles se deixaram cair novamente no colchão, Yuri consegue sentir palavras atravessadas em sua garganta e pressão em seu peito. Ele não consegue acreditar que Otabek simplesmente o deixou fazer aquilo. De jeito nenhum ele deixaria o outro fazer o mesmo sem _um monte_ de perguntas.

Otabek confia tanto nele. Seu peito está apertado, e o mínimo espaço entre eles no colchão parece infinito. Como se ele precisasse estar mais perto. Agora.

“Otabek?”

“Hm?”

“Eu-” Yuri franze as sobrancelhas. Coisas assim não deveriam ser ditas depois de fazer algo indecente, certo? Otabek diria algo assim depois de terem feito algo indecente?

Não. Ele esperaria até o momento ser bom e doce como melado, sem ser repugnante.

“Quero tomar um banho. Quer vir comigo?”

“Hm.” O que ele sabe significar “sim”.

* * *

No verão imediatamente antes de se mudar para o Canadá, Otabek passou o que pareceu uma eternidade tentando finalizar um Salchow. Ele gastou horas incontáveis em dias incontáveis tentando completar esse salto. Ele praticou incansavelmente, e todos os dias ele se deparava não apenas com a falha, mas também com uma distinta falta de qualquer tangível progresso que fosse. Parecia que não havia um padrão distinguível sobre o que ele estava fazendo de errado. Algumas vezes era a entrada, algumas vezes era uma aterrissagem desequilibrada, outras vezes ele tinha dificuldade em manter seu corpo em posição durante as rotações.

Então, apenas algumas semanas depois de ter deixado Almaty para trás, ele completou o Salchow. Foi completamente inesperado, e ainda assim ele nunca pensou em questionar a razão de subitamente conseguir completar o salto. Isso mudou a ele e sua patinação para sempre, para melhor, e por isso ele simplesmente sentia gratidão.

Algo parecido acontece com Yuri.

Há uma diferença entre deixar Yuri guiar o passo e ansiosamente se deixar jogar no ritmo vertiginoso que Yuri determinar para eles. É o último que inegavelmente acontece.

A cada dia passado, Yuri se torna mais encorajado sobre o relacionamento deles, e Otabek é grato por isso. Parece natural ser apanhado e consumido pela paixão do outro rapaz e preencher as rachaduras em sua confiança quando ele fica nervoso e inseguro.

Como na outra noite, quando Yuri pediu que ele se deitasse sobre o estômago. Naquele momento, ele teria oferecido mais com prazer se Yuri tivesse lhe pedido.

Em vez disso, ele simplesmente assegurou ao outro rapaz que ele estava mais do que disposto a consentir com o pedido inicial.

Algo parecido também acontece no gelo. Aparentemente, da noite para o dia o programa de Yuri beira a perfeição. Ele consegue fazer o Axel na saída do back counter, junto com os quádruplos, e a sádica combinação de saltos. Isso também encoraja Yuri.

O treino já está praticamente no fim naquela noite. Eles tem talvez uns vinte minutos antes de seu tempo reservado no rinque terminar e eles precisarem liberar a pista para as horas públicas de patinação. Ele se resignou às longas e preguiçosas voltas compulsórias que faz no começo e fim de cada treino. No começo, o força a pensar nos componentes que ainda precisam ser trabalhados. Como ele pode encará-los sob um novo ângulo e confrontar o problema. No final, ele reavalia. O que foi melhorado? O que ainda precisa ser feito.

O pancake spin ainda está lhe dando problemas. Talvez o problema seja isolar cada componente. Talvez o verdadeiro problema esteja no quádruplo imediatamente anterior...

Seus pensamentos são interrompidos pelo rápido som de patins contra o gelo atrás dele.

Há um toque leve como plumas em seu quadril, e o som suave de “ei,” em sua orelha. “Eu quero fazer aquilo.”

Eles entram e outra volta, e Yuri nunca se posiciona na sua frente. Isso é contraintuitivo para fazer a espiral.

Ah.

De repente, tudo faz sentido. Otabek se inclina levemente para trás e estende o braço para se apoiar sobre o ombro de Yuri.

Faz um tempo desde que ele executou esse movimento desse lado. Por um momento há o medo distinto e tangível de que Yuri vá derrubá-lo. Ah, mas ele não romantizava a ideia de ser consumido por Yuri e sua paixão? Ele não pedira a Yuri para depositar a mesma fé nele, semanas atrás?

O toque de Yuri em seu quadril e na curva do seu cotovelo queima brasas através de sua pele. É surpreendente como ele faria qualquer coisa que Yuri lhe pedisse, sem questionar, naqueles necessitados momentos de suor-pele-lençóis antes de dormir e logo após eles acordarem. Contudo, a sensação de Yuri atrás de si no gelo faz com que ele se sinta despido e exposto.

“Pronto?”

Otabek dá a Yuri um pequeno aceno de lado.

“Na linha central.”

Otabek fecha os olhos, se inclina para trás e para baixo. O mundo desacelera, e tudo que ele já foi um dia ou virá a ser é reduzido a pouco mais do que o puxar do corpo de Yuri contra a força do seu próprio.

O levantar é atrapalhado. Yuri tropeça e sai da forma, e dá alguns passos desajeitados para trás, lâmina e pick, lâmina e pick. Ele se sente abalado também, mas consegue se endireitar rapidamente. Yuri leva o pior da saída atrapalhada da espiral, mas consegue permanecer em pé.

“Puta merda. Eu consegui.”

“É.” Otabek desliza lentamente até Yuri, e envolve com um braço o meio das costas do outro rapaz.

“Você tem que admitir que isso foi legal.”

Por um momento, Otabek se pergunta se os pensamentos que ele direcionou no outro dia para o vaso de alecrim eram verdade. Yuri estava mudando? Yuri estava se tornando mais proposital e refinado em seu comportamento?

Ou...

O pensamento atemorizou Otabek da mesma maneira que uma data se aproximando no calendário o amedrontava. Estaria ele mudando? Seria ele capaz de encontrar mais propósito e refinamento num comportamento que ele anteriormente considerava um infinito e implacável brado de guerra?

“É.” Seu bufar sem fôlego trai o tom composto com o qual ele queria ter respondido. Provavelmente tem pessoas no saguão aguardando pelas horas públicas de patinação. Provavelmente também existem técnicos ao redor. É arriscado...

Ele enrosca os dedos no cabelo de Yuri e o beija mesmo assim.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sem notas da autora no capítulo 08.
> 
> Nota da tradutora:  
> Mais uma vez, obrigada pelo carinho. Um agradecimento mais do que especial para a beta mais atenciosa do mundo, Lanny <3  
> Você pode encontrar mais informações e trabalhos [aqui](https://boxwineconfession.tumblr.com/) no blog da autora ou acompanhe tudo isso (em português) e outros assuntos [aqui](https://vanillalil.tumblr.com/) no meu blog
> 
> Trabalhos originais da Lanny, a beta dessa bagaça aqui, nos perfis dela:  
> [aqui no Nyah Fanfiction](https://fanfiction.com.br/u/465950/) e [aqui no SpiritFanfics](https://spiritfanfics.com/perfil/lannymissmuse)
> 
> Você pode encontrar nosso grupo de tradução focado em fanfics de YOI [aqui](https://www.facebook.com/taskforceyoi/). Existem outros vários trabalhos sendo traduzidos, dê uma conferida!
> 
> Notas de tradução:  
> Macros - Em "Ele tem quase certeza que extrapola seus macros para o dia ao pegar uma segunda travessa daquilo." ele está se referindo aos macro nutrientes. Quando se faz uma dieta balanceada, você deve consumir quantidades determinadas de macro e micro nutrientes. Macros são as proteínas, gorduras e carboidratos. Micro nutrientes são os sais minerais, vitaminas, aminoácidos.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota da autora:  
> Não se esqueça de me contatar no tumblr. @boxwineconfession. Não “confessions” porque eu estava bem bêbada quando mudei minha URL. Aliás, façam o favor de dar todos os likes e reblogs possíveis para essa fanart http://potatofetusofourgeneration.tumblr.com/post/154992480054/otayurism-our-cult-leader-has-requested-the-death que foi inspirada nessa fanfic!
> 
> Nota da tradutora:  
> Espero que vocês apreciem o capítulo! Evitem as notas de rodapé antes de ler, possíveis spoilers lá :)

Do nada, Viktor muda de assunto. Ele vai daqueles estúpidos cachorrinhos para patinação. Esse é o primeiro indício de que algo está errado com o programa curto. “Yurio, Yakov me mostrou os vídeos mais recentes que você enviou para ele.” O sorriso radiante de Viktor não diminui de tamanho, mas ele leva o indicador até o meio do lábio.

Então ele tem certeza. Ele está num problema do cacete.

“No programa curto, eu estou preocupado com o sequenciamento do Axel em justaposição com o Quad. Com que frequência você está aterrisando de maneira consistente?”

“Uh,” Yuri desvia os olhos do celular e em direção ao teto por um minuto. “Ambos? Um seguido do outro? 50%” Ele coça a nuca em confusão. Pode ser um pouco mais, um pouco menos. É difícil dizer com certeza, mas sabe que Lilia está acompanhando… Olhando para ele por cima do seu bloco de anotações e seu longo nariz.

“Não está melhor que o acaso, eu vejo…” Viktor bate algumas vezes o indicador. “Você já pensou,”

Yuri se dispersa por um minuto. Ele consegue sentir os olhos desfocando e a imagem do celular embaçar à sua frente. Hoje não, Viktor.

O que quer que seja, ele provavelmente já considerou. Fora do gelo, no gelo, observando a água escorrer enquanto enxágua o cabelo durante o banho, ou enquanto caminha até a lixeira para tirar o lixo, com os pés mal enfiados nos calçados, que o fazem andar sobre os calcanhares e parecendo um idiota.

Ele só não está no clima. Não hoje. Não amanhã. Ou no dia seguinte.

É estranho. Antes de Viktor ir para o Japão, ele odiava treinar. Ele gostava de ir bem, e gostava de como se sentia no gelo, mas ele não gostava de ser forçado a fazer algo que na verdade meio que gostava. Então Viktor partiu, e ele teve um competidor a altura em Yuuri. Ele ainda não tinha que treinar, mas era uma questão de vida ou morte. Mostre a que veio no GPF ou tenha os holofotes roubados por causa da baixa pontuação. Mostre a que veio ou permita que Yuuri se aposente.

Agora?

Uma estranha mistura de medo, ambivalência e incerteza se alojou em seu coração e queimava seu estômago. Ele recusou passar dois ou três dias em Moscou para poder voltar direto para o gelo e ser consumido por quaisquer emoções que tivesse que compreender durante o final de semana.

O mundo não é _praticamente nada_ além dele e Otabek no pódio. As colocações mudam. A terceira pessoa com eles muda, mas a ideia geral é a mesma. Vencer importa. Chegar ao pódio com uma pessoa que você respeita é um bônus.

Agora? São ele e Otabek no pódio, ele e Otabek no treino, na academia, ele e Otabek no café, na lavanderia a seco. São ele e Otabek no banho, e nos lençóis, e prensados contra os armários também.

Tendo experimentado tudo isso, parece um pouco injusto ter que voltar para uma existência tão simplificada, onde o mundo é reduzido aos olhares furtivos que ele e Otabek dão um ao outro no pódio.

“Ah, Yurio, o que houve?”

Yuri é trazido de volta à realidade por um momento. Ele devia ter atirado o telefone.

“O que aconteceu com seu rosto? Você está bravo?”

Yuri consegue sentir as pontadas agudas as lágrimas no canto dos olhos. Seu rosto está tenso. Provavelmente está contraído de um jeito bem feio. Toma cada grama das suas forças conseguir evitar que elas escorram pelo seu rosto. Se ele começasse, não saberia como parar.

“Eu não me preocuparia com isso. Nós vamos achar uma solução para a sequência quando eu te ver na sexta.”

Yuri então vê uma mão esguia aparecer em foco e dar um tapa no peito de Viktor. “Viktor!” Yuuri não estava enquadrado até esse momento. Ele nem sabia que o outro estava na sala com Viktor. A voz sem corpo de Yuuri soa escandalizada.

“O que, Yuuri? Nós vamos dar um jeito nisso. Nós sempre damos. Nós conseguimos que você fizesse o quad flip, e nós vamos conseguir que Yurio aprimore seu programa tão logo ele volte para São Petersburgo.”

Dessa vez a mão se arrasta pelo peito de Viktor, procura por um mamilo por cima da camiseta e o torce com força. “Viktor, pare de falar.”

“Ah, Yuura, por que?”

Yuuri troca para japonês, assumindo que Yuri esteja enferrujado ou não seja tão fluente quanto realmente é. Ele consegue entender a maioria das palavras, mesmo que elas sejam pouco mais que um rosnado entre os dentes cerrados. _“Ele não está chateado com os saltos, Viktor.”_

Yuri emenda um rápido, “Tchau-vejo-vocês-sexta-babacas.” Então arremessa o telefone. Mas gosta de pensar que está se acalmando com o passar do tempo. Ele toma o cuidado de mirar para o sofá.

Yuri se recusa a deixar as lágrimas saírem. Ele dispara para a cozinha e joga água contra o rosto até que o peso e a pressão no canto dos seus olhos diminua. Ninguém está morrendo, caralho, e não é como se Otabek estivesse terminando com ele. Além disso, eles ainda tem alguns dias juntos. Então, mesmo tão arrasado quanto está, ele precisa se controlar.

* * *

No jardim lateral do condomínio de Otabek, entre a entrada principal e o pátio dos fundos, há uma torneira. Ela é velha e enferrujada, e o seu registro está quebrado faz tempo. No lugar, havia dois alicates bico de papagaio presos à haste da torneira e a regra subentendida de que ela não deveria ser utilizada a não ser que fosse absolutamente necessário.

Numa tarde, o carro da vizinha de cima de Otabek sobreaqueceu na rua. Ela pegou o bebê e a criança mais velha, que tem uma grossa massa de cachos castanhos. Otabek ainda não consegue dizer se a criança é um menino ou uma menina. Ela disse algo sobre seu marido estar em Dubai a negócios até o final da semana. Ele realmente não pensa muito sobre isso. Simplesmente diz que fará seu melhor para garantir que ela não precise ter o carro rebocado.

Otabek usa o caldeirão que mantém na cozinha, mas nunca utiliza, para reunir água para colocar no radiador. Ele suspeita que a peça esteja furada, então não adianta correr para a loja e comprar líquido anticongelante.

O registro está tão corroído que ele precisa lançar uma tremenda quantidade de força contra a torneira para conseguir abrí-la. Depois que o recipiente é preenchido, ele joga o peso do corpo inteiro para tentar fechá-la de novo. Só que ela não desliga. O que sobrou do antigo cano de chumbo se parte no seu aperto e água se espalha por todo lugar.

A calçada fica inundada, e a água começa a escorrer pelas escadas rebaixadas em direção ao porão. Otabek precisa chamar o síndico, e o síndico tem que fechar o registro principal. Não foi culpa dele; era inevitável. Há a sensação assustadora de que ainda precisa trabalhar no carro da vizinha apesar do problema em mãos. Há a imensa sensação de alívio de que algo finalmente está sendo feito sobre a torneira.

Foi isso que ele sentiu na noite em que Yuri perguntou casualmente se ele “queria”, depois que eles voltaram das fontes.

Há uma grande e inegável falha em sua determinação. Ele está comprometido e determinado a ser devastado por Yuri a toda oportunidade, apesar do fato da próxima temporada já ser visível no horizonte como grandes montanhas de cume nevado.

No fundo da sua mente, paira uma questão muito verdadeira e crescentemente palpável. Como ele vai fechar o registro que Yuri arrebentou? Ligações, mensagens, e encontros tão breves em eventos que você pode perder se piscasse, como estes sequer se aproximariam da existência completamente indulgente que eles têm agora?

Ele está comprometido e determinado a ser devastado por Yuri a toda oportunidade, então é frustrante quando ele acorda no antepenúltimo dia e Yuri não está ao seu lado na cama.

Não existem lambidas longas e irritantemente suaves nos seu quadril. Não tem nenhum nariz enterrado na curva do seu pescoço, o acordando com cócegas. Não há nenhum Yuri inclinado sobre Otabek e desesperado para arrancar sua paixão dele.

Otabek poderia se sentir enregelado por isso. Poderia se sentir desprezado ou rejeitado. Mas ele teve uma vida inteira para aprender como emoções são algo estranho e dúbio, que nem sempre te levam pelo caminho correto. Em vez disso, Otabek decide que a melhor maneira de enfrentar a sensação pesada em seu estômago é corrigir essa situação.

Ele mergulha uma mão pelo elástico das suas calças. Não há como negar que ele é um homem de hábitos, mesmo que façam apenas alguns dias que ele esteja acostumado a ter Yuri… que Yuri o tivesse. Especialmente pelas manhãs, quando Yuri tão frequentemente tomava a iniciativa e se focava no seu prazer. Assim sendo, só precisa de alguns movimentos lânguidos para lhe despertar completamente a atenção.

Não é surpresa encontrar Yuri na cozinha. Ele está parado em frente à bancada, dispondo melão numa travessa. A tábua de cortar e a faca estão abandonadas ao lado e cobertas com a grossa polpa e sementes.

Fiel a quase todas as outras manhãs deste verão até agora, ele não está vestindo muito. Uma boxer quase apertada demais da Calvin. Ela é vermelha com listras brancas. O longo cabelo de Yuri se derramando pelas suas costas é uma visão. Este termina, e bem abaixo há uma faixa de pele suave entre a linha dos cabelos e da roupa íntima. Agora que Otabek tem permissão para tocar e provocar enquanto Yuri continua a utilizar aquelas roupas de baixo… isso faz sua boca secar. A imagem torna difícil se focar no que Yuri iria gostar.

Ele não consegue evitar. Encerra a distância entre eles e, sem uma palavra, envolve os braços ao redor do tronco do outro rapaz. Ele inspira profundamente o cheiro de Yuri. Rapidamente ele reconhece seu próprio ungüento com aroma de ervas, acompanhado do shampoo cítrico. Há o cheiro fraco do hidratante de aveia, para o qual ele tem uma reação quase pavloviana. Hidratante significa sexo. Ele murmura contra a pele macia do pescoço de Yuri, “Senti sua falta essa manhã.” A declaração é pontuada pelo suave deslizar dos seus quadris contra a bunda do outro rapaz.

Yuri solta uma exclamação surpresa com o contato inicial, mas responde quase imediatamente. Apoia as mãos sobre a bancada, se empurrando e esfregando contra a ereção de Otabek. Ele responde com um ofego “Você está mal acostumado.”

Otabek responde na mesma língua, deixando uma trilha de beijos longos e gentis do ombro exposto até a orelha de Yuri. Seria tentador deixar uma marca ali. Especialmente com-

Otabek espanta o pensamento da sua mente. Ele não precisa marcar Yuri para saber que eles pertencem um ao outro. Ele inclina levemente o queixo de Yuri para conseguir beijar sua boca. Cada roçar dos seus lábios e encontro das suas bocas devolvia a pergunta em silêncio, “Quem está mal acostumado?”

Otabek move as mãos do abdômen para o peito de Yuri. Demora-se aproveitando o deslizar dos seus dedos contra os músculos delgados envoltos em pele clara e imaculada. Ele encontra o mamilo de Yuri com facilidade.

Isso sempre é divertido. Ele belisca de leve. Então esfrega em círculos lentos.

“Porra, Beka.” A respiração de Yuri sai em curtos rompantes entrecortados. É bom saber que Yuri não é o único que consegue impulsionar suas interações de suaves a fogosas em poucos segundos.

Ele esfrega a pele entre a ponta dos dedos, o que extorque os mais incríveis sons de Yuri. Yuri não é silencioso em momentos como esse, mas está ciente do que diz e faz. Uma das coisas que ele deve estar muito, muito ciente, é a maneira como se empurra contra o pau de Otabek, ainda vestido.

Despudoradamente, Yuri simula algo que eles ainda estão por fazer. A ação encoraja Otabek. O incentiva a perguntar o que estava temeroso em pedir.

Otabek se move para o outro mamilo e fala contra a junção do pescoço de Yuri. “Posso tentar algo?”

“Tão específico como sempre, Altin,” ele bufa.

“Se você não gostar, nós paramos.”

Otabek beija sua escápula. Então se abaixa de joelhos, lentamente. Ele se demora beijando cada nódulo da coluna de Yuri até a base, e puxa de leve o elástico da roupa de baixo do outro rapaz.

Ele consegue sentir Yuri tentar se virar, mas o segura firmemente pelo quadril. “Fique assim. Coloque as mãos na bancada, se quiser.”

Existe a distinta possibilidade de que Yuri venha a odiar isso. Ainda assim, a ideia não o deixa em paz. Conforme eles se arrastam implacavelmente em direção ao “até o fim”, Otabek está determinado a achar cada um dos pequenos pedaços que compõem a jornada.

Ele puxa a roupa de baixo de Yuri pelo resto do caminho e a deixa caída aos tornozelos. Yuri pisa com um pé para fora dela, e a boxer vermelha e branca permanecendo em seu pé direito como se ainda estivesse considerando aquilo.

Otabek encara por um momento o item descartado ao redor do tornozelo de Yuri. Por mais que ele ame a imagem de Yuri pressionando a bunda contra o seu volume ou o vislumbre do saco de Yuri pelo vão das coxas fortemente pressionadas, isso também tem seu apelo. Algo que é sutil e implícito, mas ainda tão obsceno quanto aquelas memórias explícitas.

Ele empurra o resto de hesitação para longe dos seus pensamentos. Otabek segura Yuri com firmeza. Ele se dedica a mordiscar a pele no vão da bunda de Yuri.

“Otabek?”

Otabek afasta suas nádegas e coloca a boca contra a pele de Yuri.

“Puta merda, Otabek. Caralho, caralho, porra”, e há o barulho chocante das louças sendo jogadas dentro da pia.

“Não bom?” Ele se apoia de volta nos calcanhares e dá espaço a Yuri.

“Porra, tudo ok? Bom?” Yuri gagueja como se não tivesse exatamente certeza se isso é bom ou ruim. “Só. Tipo. Dá um aviso antes. Ok?” Yuri o encara com força por cima do ombro.

Otabek volta rapidamente para Yuri. “Eu gostaria de tentar novamente. Se estiver tudo bem?”

“O que te fez sequer pensar sobre isso?” Yuri tem uma sobrancelha erguida como se estivesse legitimamente escandalizado, mas a rouquidão em sua voz indica que ele pode estar apenas impressionado.

“Eu te disse que queria fazer tudo.”

Yuri acena brevemente em resposta. “Eu estou pronto agora.” E como um pensamento tardio, “pervertido do caralho” é adicionado baixinho.

Otabek lambe outra longa faixa experimental, do saco de Yuri até a ponta do seu do seu osso sacro. O gosto não é diferente do forte almiscarado em que ele se afoga cada vez que chupa Yuri. É mais nítido e mais intenso, mas inegavelmente Yuri.

Ele repete a ação uma vez mais e então se foca na entrada de Yuri.

Ele sente como se cada uma das suas lambidas, cada tremular de sua língua, cada arrastar dos dentes fossem uma questão. _“Você gosta disso, Yuri?”_

Cada gemido sufocado, ofego e xingamento que escapava junto à respiração do outro é uma resposta, mas ele não está convencido. Ele tem quase certeza que mais coisas são jogadas dentro da pia quando Yuri tenta se ancorar.

Otabek trabalha na borda de músculos, lambendo e beijando levemente. Então ele testa a entrada com a língua algumas vezes, provocando levemente sem aplicar nenhuma pressão real.

Então, sem aviso ou mudança nas longas e provocantes lambidas que estava dando, ele obtém sua resposta. “Beka, você é tão bom, caralho,” Yuri diz numa fala torpe e arrastada, como se estivesse bêbado.

Otabek se afasta brevemente. Ele precisa olhar para Yuri. Precisa ter certeza que Yuri realmente quis dizer isso, ter certeza que não pressionou o outro rapaz além do limite.

Yuri encontra seu olhar com os olhos dilatados naquela combinação de luxúria, desejo e necessidade que só ele consegue revelar em Yuri. Isso o preenche com uma estranha sensação de orgulho. Não daquela que se acumula em seu peito, mas do tipo primitivo que se arrasta entre as suas pernas. Isso o inquieta e faz com que Otabek precise proporcionar a Yuri o mesmo que sente quando eles fazem sexo.

Otabek sustenta o olhar de Yuri sem oscilar. Ele consegue sentir os segundos se arrastando. O relógio sobre a passagem para a sala de estar é ensurdecedor sobre o som de seus ofegos. “Otabek, por favor,” Yuri praticamente choraminga. É tão diferente, quase vulnerável em comparação com os metade-pedidos, metade-comandos que ele está acostumado a receber.

Em silêncio, sua boca volta para a entrada de Yuri. Ele começa a aplicar pressão ali seriamente, e tenta fazer com que cada movimento de sua boca reitere que, sim, ele sentiu falta do outro nessa manhã. Que faria qualquer coisa para tê-lo a cada e todo dia, múltiplas vezes ao dia.

Não importa o que eles tenham feito, nunca era o bastante, e há aquela pequena oração silenciosa em que ele espera que nunca seja.

Os gemidos de Yuri são longos e profundos e desinibidos. Nesse momento, só resta a Otabek acreditar que Yuri se sente da mesma maneira.

O corpo de Yuri se torna mais relaxado sob sua ministração. Ele fica molhado e macio e mais frouxo, e é difícil não pedir por mais. Otabek sente que Yuri lhe daria isso, mas ele não pode pedir. Isso não é sobre ele. É sobre mostrar a Yuri quão dependente dele Otabek se tornou.

Otabek remove a boca e rapidamente vira Yuri no lugar. Seu pau está de um brilhante tom vermelho escuro devido à toda provocação e pouca atenção direta recebida.

Otabek toma a cabeça em sua boca e lambe lentamente. O gesto poderia ser considerado provocante e cruel. Yuri não merece isso. Ainda assim, ele não conseguiu dominar direito a forma relaxada porém furiosa como Yuri consegue tomá-lo quase, mas não completamente, até o talo.

“Finalmente, caralho,” Yuri diz com um ofego exasperado.

Ele consegue sentir as unhas de Yuri se arrastarem levemente contra seu escalpo. Então, num ato que contrasta agudamente com a maneira tenra que ele deslizava os dedos pelo seu cabelo, Yuri mergulha e torce os dedos no cabelo atrás da cabeça de Otabek, e puxa.

Essa é uma daquelas coisas que não deveriam ser excitantes, mas são. Ele está à mercê de Yuri. Ele sempre esteve à mercê de Yuri.

“Por deus, Otabek, você é bonito pra caralho.”

Ele desliza a língua sobre a pele que freia o prepúcio de Yuri. Então escorrega os dentes contra ela só por um momento antes de prender Yuri novamente entre os lábios.

“Caralho,” Yuri exala. “E tão bom. E tão lindo, porra.”

Ele nunca ligou para atenção ou elogios, mas isso também _faz algo_ com ele. O lembra que seu próprio pau está ignorado há tempos, e que ele está tão necessitado quanto. Faz com que Otabek solte um gemido contra Yuri.

A mão de Yuri desliza contra sua bochecha. Otabek encontra seus olhos e sustenta seu olhar. Algo está diferente de antes. O corpo de Yuri trai seu olhar. Ele está corado da bochecha até a clavícula. Ainda assim, ele não esconde nenhum fragmento de desejo contumaz, determinação… amor? Por trás das sobrancelhas franzidas e concentrados olhos de um verde vítreo.

“Beka,” a voz de Yuri falha. O punho em seu cabelo relaxa. Yuri remexe seu cabelo num frenesi que indica que ele está perto. “Eu-Otabek-Eu vou.”

Otabek continua movendo a cabeça para cima e para baixo pelo membro de Yuri sem parar, até ter certeza que drenou tudo.

Yuri o ajuda a levantar.

Ele está dolorosamente rígido, mas não sabe o que fazer ou pelo que pedir. Ele queria que isso fosse sobre Yuri. Teve sucesso em seu objetivo.

Yuri empurra sua calça cintura abaixo, e envolve um punho impossivelmente apertado ao seu redor. “Você é uma verdadeira obra de arte, Altin,” ele ri baixo na orelha de Otabek.

O som faz com que o cabelo na nuca de Otabek se arrepie. Ele consegue contar nos dedos de uma mão a quantidade de vezes em que ouviu o riso de Yuri. Nenhuma delas até agora fora durante o sexo.

“Você costumava ficar todo perturbado quando eu não me vestia para vir até aqui.” Otabek consegue sentir o riso torto de Yuri contra sua orelha. Há um riso leve como uma pluma também, mas Yuri continua sem nem titubear. “Agora você está de joelhos, comendo minha bunda antes das sete da manhã?”

As palavras de Yuri o agarram pela base do seu pau e o empurram cada vez mais perto do limite. “Você ao menos sabe o que isso me leva a querer fazer?” Yuri continua falando. Yuri continua bombeando. “Eu dentro de você. Você dentro de mim. Tanto faz, contanto que nós estejamos fodendo.”

Ele também quer isso. Como poderia não querer? Ouvir Yuri dizer que deseja o mesmo… Com um gemido e um último ofego profundo, ele goza na mão de Yuri.

Depois disso, eles continuam com sua rotina diária como se nada tivesse acontecido. Ele escova os dentes e Yuri finalmente o deixa beijá-lo. É demorado e molhado e com muita língua.

Yuri o faz sentar sobre a bancada e lhe serve pedaços de laranja e melão amarelo. Yuri reclama que eles estão maduros demais. Ele acha que estão perfeitos.

“Tem alguma coisa específica que você gostaria de fazer amanhã?” Ele detesta perguntar, mas precisa saber. Por mais dedicados que sejam, treinar não está nem sendo considerado.

“Não sair da cama o dia inteiro é uma opção? Porque-” a voz de Yuri diminui até morrer. Ele quer dizer mais, mas se começar não sabe como fazer para parar.

Otabek sente o mesmo.

“Nós podemos passar um bom tempo lá. Há uma última coisa que eu gostaria de fazer. Se você não se importar?”

Yuri toma um longo gole da caneca de café e mal faz careta para o açúcar. Ele a devolve para Otabek. Sem pedir por detalhes, o outro rapaz responde “É, tudo bem.”

* * *

“Que porra que é isso?” Yuri

Otabek olha para a escada de cordas pendurada de uma íngreme encosta rochosa. A trilha leva diretamente a ela. Ele olha para a escada, então para Yuri, e de volta para a escada. “A trilha.”

“Você só pode estar zoando com a minha cara.” Em um instante, um verão inteiro carregado de “oh...opa,” e diversos níveis de culpa, desaparece. Afogar a moto? A leitura de poesias? Aguar demais as plantas? Ele acredita que isso é Otabek se vingando em triplo.

“O último dia sem treino, ele disse. Vai ser diferente, ele disse. Vai ser romântico, ele disse. E então, Otabek!?!” Yuri sabe que está agindo como o babaca irritante e dramático que normalmente não existe quando Otabek está por perto, mas o outro rapaz teria que perdoar dessa vez. Quando Otabek disse que tinha uma última coisa que queria fazer com ele antes do fim do verão, Yuri analisou as opções. Ele imaginou que provavelmente seria preparar algo novo para comer, visitar algo _dentro dos limites da cidade_ , algo...sexual. Não subir uma maldita montanha.

Seu peito estar tão malditamente apertado não ajudava em nada. Ar rarefeito das montanhas combinado com uma crescente sensação de ansiedade de que tudo tinha mudado, e que tudo estaria mudando novamente… A sensação era ma-ra-vi-lho-sa. (Ver também: horrível, como se ele estivesse morrendo).

“Se você não está gostando, nós podemos voltar.” Otabek responde sem fazer contato visual. Ele belisca a ponte do nariz e encara o caminho gasto.

Otabek provavelmente agonizara sobre tudo isso por semanas: qual trilha tomar, o que levar com eles. Sua própria mochila está recheada com lanches e água. Otabek preparou tudo sozinho na última noite, depois do treino. Ele não tem dúvidas que Otabek enfiou uma manta em sua própria mochila caso eles quisessem encontrar um lugar isolado para se agarrar. A questão é que Yuri era um babaca e precisava se acalmar.

Porque se fosse qualquer outra droga de dia em Almaty, ele estaria nas nuvens. Haviam flores silvestres de todas as cores e formatos. Otabek simplesmente andou até uma árvore e pegou para ele a maior e mais vermelha maçã que ele jamais vira. Não de uma quitanda. Não do pomar escandaloso que sua mãe tinha, mas de uma árvore qualquer.

“Me desculpe,” Yuri diminui a distância entre eles com passos rápidos, quase um trote. Ele não pode correr de verdade por medo de cair nessa parte particularmente inclinada da trilha.

“Tudo bem.” Otabek pega sua mão e o guia para cima de um pedaço escarpado de rocha cinzenta que interrompe a trilha. “Nós vamos até o topo. Nós vamos ficar cansados. Então nós vamos parar um pouco.” Ele diz isso lentamente e com aquele estúpido sorriso torto. Aquele que diz “eu sei de algo que você não sabe.” Ele diz isso como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo.

“Você está tentando acabar comigo?” Yuri não consegue esconder o tom agudo e incrédulo em sua voz.

“Nós não somos o tipo de pessoa que lida bem com sentar e remoer as coisas.”

Oh. Então tudo isso era uma distração.

Volta a ficar silencioso entre eles. Eles passam por uma escarpa cheia de árvores perenes, um enorme trato de mosquitinhos brancos misturados com ranúnculos amarelos. Um falcão circulava acima deles, e Otabek aponta para que Yuri o veja.

Ele se apoia no ombro de Otabek enquanto eles param para observar o pássaro. Ele já viu esse tipo de coisa antes, na Rússia. Ele e vovô costumavam se aventurar na área rural de Moscou para conseguir leite de vaca direto dos fazendeiros. Vovô dizia que isso o faria crescer forte e saudável.

Assim sendo, ele viu incontáveis aves de rapina voando acima deles, esperando pelo momento certo de investir. Ainda assim, aqui com Otabek, ele assiste com uma atenção arrebatadora. É como se ele estivesse vendo pela primeira vez.

O ar rarefeito da montanha faz com que ele quase se esqueça que eles supostamente estão nos dias mais quentes do verão. Yuri veste um dos agasalhos de Otabek. Este é azul-marinho com um bolso fundo na frente do abdômen. Otabek está vestindo a jaqueta de couro. Parece aquecido. Ele cheira a alecrim, couro e creme de barbear. Poderia facilmente ser o primeiro dia de Yuri em Almaty, seu último, ou qualquer outro dia no futuro.

_Maldição_ , Otabek estava certo. É mais fácil não pensar nessas porcarias sentimentais quando ele tentava evitar torcer o tornozelo naquela passagem desnivelada ou afundar entre as pedras dentadas. Talvez, mas só talvez, o outro rapaz de fato soubesse de algo que Yuri não sabe.

Otabek leva algum tempo para pegar alguns ramos de mosquitinhos e ranúnculos. Eles vão um pouco adiante e ele pega algumas rosas silvestres e alguma coisa roxa de aparência estranha. Em pouco tempo ele tem algo como um buquê reunido.

“Você tem um elástico sobrando?”

Yuri tira um do próprio pulso com os dentes e entrega para o outro rapaz.

Otabek prende os caules juntos com o elástico para cabelo. “Bom. Quando voltarmos, nós podemos prensa-las no maior e mais tedioso livro que eu tenho. Você pode levá-lo com você para elas secarem. Como uma lembrança.”

“O que te faz pensar que eu quero uma lembrança?”

“Você está sempre fazendo coroas de flores.”

“Eu não vou ler o livro se ele for chato.”

Otabek acena como se entendesse a conexão não dita entre as duas sentenças desconexas, e marcha em frente. “Nós não estamos tão longe do topo.”

Como se revela, “tão longe” são outros trinta minutos, mas Yuri não pode dizer que se importa. Ele consegue tirar algumas fotos de Otabek fazendo coisas verdadeiramente másculas como limpar os galhos do caminho e usar um galho para remover teias de aranha errantes na passagem deles.

Ele também consegue convencer Otabek a tirar algumas fotos para ele. Eles tiram uma dele segurando o pequeno buquê de flores, uma dele posando contra uma parede de rocha escarpada como uma dessas modelos da Vogue, uma dele simplesmente tentando erguer sua mochila em uma área particularmente íngreme.

Ele vai lotar o Instagram com tantas fotos quando eles voltarem para área do 4G.

Otabek não precisa anunciar quando eles chegam ao topo. A trilha termina abruptamente, e fica muito visível que eles conseguiram.

Yuri tinha “chegado ao topo” exatamente um mês atrás. Em Hasetsu, o templo para o qual Viktor gostava de mandá-los fica no topo de uma “montanha”, mas depois de fazer a trilha de quarenta minutos mais vezes do que conseguia contar, Yuri passou a pensar nela como uma espécie de colina exaltada. Num pequeno lapso de brilhantismo, o templo fora construído no outro lado da montanha, na face oposta à da cidade. Você literalmente não conseguia ver o maldito castelo. Qualquer vista que pudesse existir em outros lugares de Kyushu estava obstruída por bordos largos e de copas carregadas.

Desnecessário dizer, não se compara em nada a vista aqui. Em quase todas as direções é possível ver as mais altas montanhas nevadas que mergulham entre as nuvens. À exceção de Hasetsu, Yuri divide seu tempo entre enormes cidades. Por causa da poluição e dos prédios que se expandem até o horizonte, ele não consegue se lembrar da última vez que viu um céu tão azul e tão limpo. À distância, há uma inesperada construção de madeira com um telhado verde. Existem duas cúpulas gêmeas na construção, cada uma adornada com uma brilhante cruz dourada no topo.

Sem tirar seus olhos do cenário, ele encerra a curta distância entre ele e Otabek e envolve as mãos na cintura do seu namorado.

“Feliz por termos continuado?”

“Sim.”

Yuri descobre que gosta de ser mais alto que Otabek. Ele consegue se inclinar e beijá-lo sem dificuldades.

* * *

Otabek descobre que existem momentos em que não se importa em ser mais baixo do que Yuri. Esse é um deles.

Eles se beijam por um longo tempo. Os beijos são de boca fechada, cuidadosos, mas não urgentes. Como se eles tivessem todo o tempo do mundo. Eles se beijam até ser possível ver que os lábios de Yuri estão escurecidos. Eles se beijam até que o monastério à distância volte a vida. O som dos sinos reverbera pela encosta e os ensurdece.

“Você gostaria de almoçar? Nós podemos comprar chá e água quente dos monges ali.”

Yuri acena.

O almoço não é nada extravagante. Eles tem um pão para cada, sobras da última tentativa de Yuri fazendo borscht, e também um pequeno pedaço de kazy para dividir entre eles. Algumas tâmaras secas e nozes e, é claro, mais maçãs frescas das árvores. Os monges não oferecem mel nem limão com o chá que eles compram. Ele é amargo e um pouco fraco.

Esta pode ser a melhor refeição que Otabek teve nos últimos tempos. Tudo que Yuri prepara é delicioso. Não há dúvidas que as exigências físicas que fazem aos seus corpos durante o dia os deixam muito, muito dispostos para o jantar todas as noites. Ainda assim, há algo de inegavelmente satisfatório na forma em como o ar da montanha gradativamente incita uma fome forte e poderosa no seu âmago. Há algo de igualmente satisfatório sobre a maneira que esses alimentos simples são capazes de saciá-la.

“Otabek?” Yuri diz com um tom sóbrio e sério, apesar das sílabas saírem em meio a boca cheia de pão. “Você já está adequadamente distraído?”

Otabek sorri. Seu olhar passeia de Yuri para o monastério, e para os picos à distância. Ele quer ser verdadeiro. Ele que escolher suas palavras cuidadosamente. Para ele, a trilha montanha acima é um lembrete da honra que era estar de volta em casa. Ele trabalhou duro por isso. Não importa quanto amor ele tenha por Yuri, não importa quanto ele tenha flertado com esse pensamento nas últimas semanas, seria imprudente seguir Yuri até a Rússia.

Ele o faria sem que fosse preciso pedir. De tanto que já pensara sobre o assunto.

E para Yuri? Talvez seja um pouco parecido. Um apelo silencioso para que não lhe seja pedido nada que ele não pudesse dar, mesmo que quisesse desesperadamente.

Não. Essa não era a única razão pela qual queria vir aqui. Ele queria dizer algo, mas já não estava óbvio?

Desde o momento em que lhe pedira para vir para Almaty? Mesmo que não estivesse à época, não estava óbvio agora?

“Nós não tiramos fotos juntos. Nós deveríamos.”

Yuri ergue uma única sobrancelha, confuso.

“Você gosta disso.”

“‘Tá,” Yuri acena como se achasse quase aceitável a não-resposta de Otabek para sua pergunta.

Eles tiram a maioria delas no celular de Otabek. A suposição geral é que ele odeie fotos. A verdade é que ele não se incomoda com elas. Só não concorda sempre que elas são postadas. Algumas coisas foram feitas para serem pessoais.

Eles tiram algumas sentados na enorme pedra transformada em mesa de pic-nic e algumas mais perto das macieiras. Pedem que um monge tire a foto deles em frente ao monastério. Existe um punhado de fotos deles se beijando na bochecha, no nariz, na boca, e em pouco tempo o telefone é esquecido para mais beijos.

A natureza profunda e mais necessitada dos seus beijos indica que é hora de começar a descida.

Levam duas horas para voltar ao pé da montanha. Eles não se falam o caminho inteiro, mas uma única frase martela sua mente e pressiona seu crânio. Diga, diga agora.

Ele não diz até que eles possam ver a moto estacionada apenas a alguns metros de distância. Ele aperta a mão de Yuri na sua.

“Que foi, Beka?” Yuri pergunta quando eles param de avançar, mas mantém a mão do outro apertada na sua.

Otabek penteia para trás uma mecha de cabelo solta na face de Yuri. “Você sabe que eu te amo, certo?”

Yuri solta um suave bufar zombeteiro. Aquele que ele faz sempre que pensa que Otabek fez algo ligeiramente estúpido. Seu coração despenca. “Finalmente resolveu dizer isso quando eu estou completamente acordado, hein?”

Ele ouvira aquilo? Ele entendera? Otabek não parou depois da primeira vez que eles fizeram amor. Ele diz isso com frequência depois que a respiração de Yuri se acalma e não há nada além de silêncio entre eles. Ele fala em cazaque, para o caso de Yuri acabar acordando.

A careta levemente irritada de Yuri se transforma num largo sorriso torto. Seria assustador se ele já não tivesse sido o receptor dessa rara expressão antes. “Мен де сені жақсы көремін.”

_Eu também te amo._ Yuri responde em um cazaque quase perfeito.

* * *

“Otabek?” A voz de Yuri é profunda e rouca. Ele já sabe o que lhe vai ser pedido. Não sabe se foi o treino de ontem ou a escalada de hoje, ou uma combinação de ambos. Seus músculos estavam gritando por misericórdia quando eles voltaram para casa.

Yuri trouxe da sala de estar as velas aromatizadas com baunilha. Tem algumas na escrivaninha e outras poucas na cômoda. Também há creme em todo lugar: suas costas, suas nádegas, suas coxas. Yuri dera atenção a cada músculo cansado e dolorido em seu corpo, com beijos e massagens. Seria uma mentira dizer que seu corpo não estava respondendo. É quase como se tudo tivesse sido planejado.

Não seria apropriado agradar Yuri também?

“Nós podemos tentar?” Ele consegue sentir as pontas do cabelo de Yuri fazerem cócegas nas suas costas. A sensação dispara pela sua coluna e inesperadamente mais para baixo. “Como eu disse na outra manhã. Eu não ligo como.”

Mas está claro, através dos suaves toques pelo vale entre suas nádegas, que Yuri prefere um em vez do outro nesse exato momento.

Uma parte muito barulhenta e muito vocal do seu cérebro está lhe repreendendo por não ter parado numa farmácia a caminho de casa. Ele nunca esteve com ninguém. Yuri também não, mas ele assume que eles precisem de camisinhas e algo melhor que creme.

Otabek se vira levemente de lado. Ele consegue ver Yuri lhe olhando com olhos escuros e possessivos. O rapaz está mordendo o lábio inferior como que tentando conter algo. Não pode esperar muito mais.

Otabek resolve que também não pode.

“Eu posso receber.”

Yuri responde com o beijo longo e lento. Os beijos de Yuri, especialmente depois que já estão sem roupas, normalmente são ásperos e exigentes.

As palavras de Yuri disparam diretamente para seu pau, nublam sua visão, e o fazem atirar pela janela qualquer resquício de hesitação que ele pudesse ainda ter. “Você é bom demais comigo, Otabek.”

Os dedos de Yuri são longos, esguios, frios ao toque mesmo quando ele estava sobre o gelo e usando luvas. Dentro de si, eles parecem impossivelmente largos e quentes como ferro ardente. É difícil se concentrar nos beijos cada vez mais necessitados que Yuri distribui por sua pele e boca. É ainda mais difícil pensar nos toques leves como plumas que Yuri dá em seu pau para mantê-lo duro e ansioso. Não com os dedos dele lá.

Eles não machucam, mas Otabek ainda está confuso sobre porque alguém iria querer fazer isso que não fosse para agradar ao parceiro.

“Você está bem?”

“Bem.”

Yuri empurra o cabelo de Otabek para fora de sua testa e para longe da pele suada e escorregadia. “Tem certeza?”

“É esquisito.”

“Beka,” Yuri contorna sua entrada com o polegar. _Isso_ é gostoso, não pode negar. Alivia um pouco da pressão. “Eu quero que isso seja gostoso pra você.”

Yuri vira seus dedos e atinge algo lá dentro. Um algo que contém um pouco daquele brilho quente e claro, de alguma coisa que pode ser gostosa também. “Tá tudo bem. Continue assim.”

Ele se esfrega e empurra contra os lençóis e os dedos de Yuri pelo que parecem horas. Ele se retorce e geme e quase esquece o próprio nome. Então, tão subitamente quanto começou, Yuri remove os dedos e entra nele lentamente.

Aparentemente, não lento o bastante. Otabek consegue senti-lo pulsar antes de estar completamente acomodado dentro. Yuri quase grita, “porra!” quando goza. Que é seguido por “Por deus, maldição dos infernos,” quando desliza para fora.

“Tudo bem, Yuri.” Ele corre uma mão pela carne macia na parte interna do braço de Yuri.

“Eu sei que tá tudo bem, eu só queria…” o fim da sentença morre nos lábios de Yuri. Sua língua macia e rosada é visível quando ele umedece os lábios. “Quer dizer, que acho que nós tecnicamente fizemos.”

Yuri tenta limpá-lo da melhor maneira que consegue. Então, Otabek se vira de costas e dá algumas bombeadas no próprio pau. É um infortúnio, mas ele entende. A preparação demorou uma eternidade, e tudo que ele quer agora é gozar.

“Você pode fazer comigo,” Yuri diz enquanto toma o membro do outro nas mãos.

“Eu só quero gozar.”

“Eu sei. Você é bom demais comigo, Beka.”

Yuri o toma entre os lábios suaves e o engole até embaixo. Ele goza em segundos.

Algumas horas depois, Yuri sugere que eles tentem novamente. Ele se oferece para ficar por baixo. Otabek recusa. A primeira tentativa deles foi uma bagunça. Eles realmente precisam de lubrificante de verdade, e camisinhas, e nenhuma farmácia nas redondezas está aberta à uma da manhã.

Eles passam a noite inteira mergulhando e saindo de sonos leves e inquietos. Yuri desliza as unhas contra seu escalpo e corre os dedos pelo seu cabelo até que feche os olhos. Ele vai se sobressaltar novamente quando Yuri envolver os braços no seu tronco. Otabek sussurra todo tipo de bobagens para Yuri em cazaque. Yuri reclama que mal consegue entender alguma coisa.

* * *

Yuri não chora quando ele monta na moto pela última vez naquele verão, e Otabek o leva para o aeroporto. Ele não chora quando eles se abraçam e beijam em despedida antes do portão de segurança. Ele não chora quando anda de costas, desajeitado, para observar Otabek enquanto passa pela linha de segurança e entra no terminal.

Quando ele finalmente consegue embarcar, imediatamente se enrola no cobertor fornecido para os viajantes na classe executiva e, em seguida, pede por outro. Ele odeia a sensação pegajosa do ar reciclado sendo soprado sobre sua pele a temperaturas quase congelantes.

Yuri pega o celular para colocar em modo avião. Há uma única notificação, uma mensagem de texto de Otabek. “Posso postar essa?”

Ele anexou uma foto de ontem. Eles estão sentados sobre a pedra em que lancharam.Yuri tinha o agora prensado buquê de flores silvestres apoiado no colo. Otabek está se apoiando contra seu ombro. Sendo uma foto de Otabek, e uma que o próprio tirou, ele saiu bem. Ele não carrega aquela tensão quase constante que leva nos ombros e expressão o tempo todo. Não está sorrindo, mas Yuri pode dizer que ele está feliz.

“Claro.”

É egoísta. Devia deixar o outro rapaz descomprimir. Ele também devia, mas, “Já sinto sua falta.” Envia sem esperar resposta da mensagem anterior.

“Também.”

“Tenho que desligar essa porcaria.” Yuri coloca o celular em modo avião.

Está quase grato por não ter dormido na noite anterior. Ele desmaia antes da decolagem e não acorda até passarem pela turbulência da descida.

Seu telefone é ligado assim que as rodas tocam o chão no aeroporto de São Petersburgo. Ele tem cerca de seis mensagens de Viktor, uma de Yuuri, três chamadas perdidas de Yakov e duas de Lilia. Nenhuma de Otabek. Faz sentido, ele disse ao rapaz que ia desligar o celular. Entretanto, ele tem uma notificação no Instagram.

_@otabek-altin te marcou em uma foto._

  “Nos visite de novo sempre que quiser, @yuri-plisetsky. De #Almaty, com amor.”

Yuri começa a chorar como um bebê. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota da autora no cap. 09:  
> Embora esse provavelmente seja um fim natural para a história, eu ainda planejo alguns capítulos mais falando sobre como eles vão lidar com viver à distância e competir. Esse fenômeno é também conhecido como “eu ainda tenho um pouco de férias de inverno sobrando, e nesse momento acho muito mais relaxante me dedicar a isso do que à minha própria pesquisa” :D
> 
> Nota da tradutora:  
> É isso aí, pessoal. Eu termino esse capítulo chorando meus pulmões, toda vez que leio. É tanta emoção crua e exposta.  
> Como a autora menciona nas notas, esse é um final natural da história. Os próximos capítulos são conteúdos extras que dão continuidade ao relacionamento deles, mas a história principal se resolve aqui.  
> Os extras são lindos e valem cada minuto dedicado à leitura. Essa história vale cada minuto meu dedicado à tradução. Obrigada pela companhia de vocês até aqui <3
> 
> Como sempre, lembrem-se de mandar todo amor e carinho para a autora na publicação original. Vocês podem encontrá-la [aqui](https://boxwineconfession.tumblr.com/) no Tumblr também. Ou me encontrar [aqui](https://vanillalil.tumblr.com/).  
> Obrigada à Lanny, minha beta maravilhosa, que chorou horrores comigo. Você pode encontrar o perfil e histórias dela [aqui no Nyah Fanfiction](https://fanfiction.com.br/u/465950/) e [aqui no SpiritFanfics](https://spiritfanfics.com/perfil/lannymissmuse).
> 
> A TaskForce YOI está trazendo muito material de qualidade para o fandom brasileiro de Yuri!!!On Ice, chequem os outros trabalhos na coleção em que essa história está, nos acompanhem [no facebook](https://www.facebook.com/taskforceyoi/) e agora também [no Tumblr](https://taskforceyoi.tumblr.com/)! Traduzimos diversos conteúdos exclusivamente lá, como ficlets e respostas dos autores sobre o universo que eles criaram, bastante conteúdo extra que não seria exatamente uma fanfic para ser publicada aqui. Aproveitem para encontrar mais material e divirtam-se! <3

**Author's Note:**

> Sem notas da autora nesse capítulo.
> 
> N/T:  
> Eu estou muito feliz de poder traduzir esse trabalho! Espero que vocês se apaixonem tanto quando eu me apaixonei. Essa obra é muito delicada e toma bastante tempo para traduzir, pois quero fazer justiça a essa história tão linda tão bem escrita. A história foi betada por mim (ou seja, não foi). Me informem caso haja algum problema de tradução que prejudique a compreensão de vocês.  
> Se julgar que essa história merece, deixe um kudo na história original também! A autora ficará muito feliz de receber o carinho de vocês. Foi muito tranquilo conseguir sua autorização para fazer a tradução, ela é muito gentil e ficou bastante empolgada com meu pedido para traduzir. Caso deseje, acompanhem outras publicações, mandem mensagens de amor, busquem conhecimento, tirem dúvidas ou fiquem por dentro dos HC mais bizarramente amorzinhos que eu já li [aqui](https://boxwineconfession.tumblr.com/) no perfil da autora ou acompanhe tudo isso (em português) e outros assuntos [aqui](https://vanillalil.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Observações sobre a tradução:  
> Tempo verbal e diálogos: é um pouco incomum, mas não raro, ler textos que utilizam o tempo verbal presente para narrar fatos. Estava em dúvida se adaptava para o tempo passado, mas conversando com a autora entendi que essa é uma escolha consciente dela, existe um propósito e faz parte do estilo dela, então optei por manter o tempo presente, somente fazendo algumas pequenas adaptações para garantir a fluidez do texto. Pode causar algum estranhamento no começo, mas não é impossível de se acostumar. Também mantive a formatação de diálogo original, utilizando aspas e com as pontuações o mais próximo possível do original.  
> Tags: Optei pelas tags já agrupadas do AO3, quando existem. As demais foram traduzidas.  
> Katsudon: normalmente o Yuri se refere ao Yuuri como “Pork Cutlet Bowl”, que seria algo como Prato de Costela de Porco… Optei por transformar em Katsudon porque estamos mais acostumados com esse termo e para não perder a fluência do texto.  
> Paperback é um tipo de publicação de livros. Tem o mesmo formato e tamanho que os livros de capa dura, porém a capa é mole, de papel.  
> Alongamento esquadro, ou straddle stretch: é um alongamento de pernas abertas, sentado no chão, em que você projeta o tronco para frente. Alongamentos em português são tão não-divertidos de traduzir. Normalmente nos referimos às posturas de alongamento só pelo nome do músculo que estamos alongando (ex: alongamento para panturrilha, alongamento para tríceps. nada específico)  
> Perguntas vazias: no original é usado “follow up questions”, uma expressão sem tradução literal para o português. Em resumo, são aquelas perguntas que você faz durante uma conversa que não são para ser necessariamente respondidas, mas servem para estimular o locutor a continuar falando.  
> Termos em inglês: foram mantidos ou traduzidos de acordo com meu julgamento, quando existem traduções, se é necessário uma adaptação do termo ou se ele é melhor compreendido mantendo o original. Também mantive o título original para facilitar encontrar o trabalho que motivou a tradução e porque ele é frequentemente referenciado pelos fãs como FAWL, sigla com a primeira letra de cada palavra do título.
> 
> Quaisquer dúvidas ou sugestões serão bem vindas, farei o possível para atendê-las e melhorar a experiência de vocês. Até o próximo capítulo!


End file.
